


Red String of Death

by gemdivine



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemdivine/pseuds/gemdivine
Summary: Yes, the mythical East Asian folk tale that two people are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch, bend, or tangle, but never break. And that's true, the invisible string the mortals called fate, that bound 2 or more souls together, could never be broken. No matter how much magical power you have, not even if you're a Goddess of Love that made the connection. It'll never be broken.The legend was a well common myth in Medieval times. It held everyone on their toes, wanting to find their soul mate. But now, in modern times, almost no one believes in the beautiful tale.However, whenever two demons were struck by the string, everything they've come to know will shift together. Everything they feel will be one.I'll tell you the tail of two-star cross lovers that'd been pulled together by the invisible thread.The last red string to ever tie itself around two pinkies.The Red String of Death
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 1 ♥

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/tHrE-Co_eig
> 
> Watch that please! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful memory

_With eyes sparkling, a young boy hopped off a train. He was about to run off, but a woman grabbed the back of his collar._

_The boy gagged and turned around to look at his mother, who softly laughed._

_The boy had pale but fair skin. He had fierce emerald eyes and short blonde hair. He had freckles spread all over his cheeks. He had on a button-down white shirt that was tucked into black shorts. To complete his outfit, he had on black shoes._

_The woman was beautiful. She had pale skin as well. Pale blonde hair that was made it to her waist and beautiful green ocean eyes. She was wearing a beautiful simple blue dress and simple brown shoes to match the outfit._

_A young girl that was the same age as he got off as well. She as well had pale skin and beautiful dark brown eyes. Her hair was blonde too, but it was just to her shoulders.  
She had on a poofy blue sundress that had a white ribbon around her waist and formed into a bow in the back. She was wearing white slipped and had a white bow on the right side of her hair, clipping it back. _

_Next to step off were two guys. One of them a grown man, and another a guy. Older than to young boy and girl, but much younger than the man and woman._

_The man had slicked-back black hair and brown eyes, almost black. He was wearing a button-down white shirt and black slacks. He had on blacks shoes._

_The boy had black hair as well, but his eyes were gray. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up. He had on black slacks. He had on black shoes too._

_This was the Addolorato family, a nuclear family.  
The man of the house; Hugh, his wife; Mei, and their three kids. Ariande, the oldest, and the twins; Anthony and Mollissa. _

_They had just flown in from Italia to celebrate Mei's birthday. They had arrived in the states and went straight to New Orleans, Louisiana; known for the world-renowned distinct music, Creole cuisine, unique dialect, and its annual celebrations and festivals. Home to the well-known Mardi Gras, which was what they were here for._

_The boy; Anthony let out an annoyed whine. He whipped around to his mother._

_"Mi stai incasinando i vestiti!" Anthony said rather loudly. The mother just chuckled. "Shh, sei rumoroso," she responded in a quieter tone.  
_ **"You're messing up my clothes!" "Shh, you are noisy."**

_Mei looked around the station until she saw a woman about her age, but was a few years younger. She was looking around too._

_The woman had beautiful dark brown skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her hair was in dreads and stretched past her shoulders. Around her head was a white hair wrap that tied in the back and dropped down to her back. The woman was wearing a high neck, short sleeves yellow dress that stretched to her ankles. She was wearing simple brown shoes that looked a little worn out._

_Mei's eyes lit up. "Ade! Adelin!"_

_The twins had watched with curiosity as Mei walked up to the woman. Hugh and Ariande would have watched, but they were getting their bags._

_"Who's that?" Mollissa; or as the family calls her, Molly, whispered to her twin. Anthony just shrugged. "Probably that woman that was makin' momma send letters," Anthony whispered back, but the two were a little loud._

_Mei had walked back to her family, but now with the other woman following her._

_Mei had waited a few moments for Hugh and Ariande to come back from the train for her to speak._

_"This is Adelin," Mei spoke in Italian. Adelin, upon hearing her name smiled and waved at the family. "You know Hugh, but that's Ariande. Do you remember him?" Mei spoke, but this time, in a language none of them knew._

_It was Broken, Creole French._

_As the day continued, the family had been taken to their hotel rooms. One was for the parents and the other for the kids. Afterward, Adelin had taken the family to a local dinner._

_As they walked inside, the door being held by Ariande, Adelin spoke in French, then translated to English for the family to hear, which was what she had been doing all day. Mei wasn't familiar with English, only French, and Italian._

_"I actually have a little one. He's just a few months younger than Molly and Anthony!" Adelin said. "Is he chocolate like you?" Anthony asked. Hugh could feel his eyes twitch as Mei looked at Adelin apologetically. Adelin didn't seem to mind, she just looked at him with a bright smile. "As chocolate as chocolate gets!" she said, chuckling as she pets his head gently._

"Angie? What are you thinkin' about?"

Sitting in a huge building in Hell, was a one-eyed demon and a spider demon. 

The one-eyed demon was female. She has blonde hair, with pink and white accents, a ponytail, and wears a large amount of mascara. Her eye has a bloodshot pink sclera and a pale yellow X-shaped pupil.

The spider demon, even though the creature so terrifying, was rather attractive.

A perfect size of his fluffy chest that would fill your hands with warmth, a small waist, and wide hips. His eyes mismatched yet so enchanting and magnetic. An extra pair of hands that could get to work in the worst way and pleasure anyone it came in contact with.  
The male demon had a body and skills almost all women could only _dream_ of.

"Oh," the spider smiled at her, "nothin'." The one-eyed demon; Cherri smiled back. "You wanna go out? There's this new place downtown," Cherri said, a smirk forming on her lips. The spider; Angel Dust- or Angel, smirked back. He, of course, was about to answer, but the buzz kill had to ruin the fun for these two each time. 

Alastor; better known as the Radio Demon, the infamous cannibalistic serial killer that was as sadistic as he was good looking. And the man was _good_ looking. But to these two party demon; he was just a buzz kill and a prude. 

Cherri fully well knew what Alastor was capable of, unlike Angel, so of course, she was more careful than Angel. 

"Fuck off," Angel said, obviously unamused as he flipped off the deer demon. 

Cherri shook her eyes, looking down. _Way_... more careful. 

"We're just going down the street," Cherri said as Angel put his hands down. "I was told by our deer Vagatha you're not allowed to leave the premises after you snuck in your unwanted things inside," Alastor said with his usual smile. Angel rolled his eyes and scoffed. "It was _just_ a pack," he said, venom clearly in his voice. Alastor didn't seem affected, but his smirk grew more. "The amount you brought in is irrelevant. You need not bring it in as Ms. Charolette's guinea pig," Alastor said. 

Before Angel could respond with a smart remark, Cherri spoke. "Why don't we just go to your room and watch a movie?" Cherri said. "I'm hungry," Angel said in a whiney voice. Cherri just smiled and let out a small giggle. "We can order out," Cherri said. Angel pouted. 

He obviously wanted an excuse to leave, but he supposed he could stay inside if Cherri was there. 

"Fine, we can-" Angel said, but he was cut off when his phone rang. Angel took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller-ID. 

"valentino" 

Angel's lips pursed together. 

"I gotta take this," Angel said with a softer voice. He answered the phone as he walked away from the two. 

Cherri frowned as she felt her stomach drop. 

When the spider walked back, he had a smirk on his face, looking at Alastor with a mischievous look. 

"Cherri, we're leaving. Val's calling us in," Angel said, his smirk growing when Alastor's closed a little out of irritation. "According to 'Ms. Charolette', her little 'guinea pig' is allowed to leave whenever I'm called in for work," Angel said mockingly as he watched Alastor's eyes glowed darker to the mockery. 

"And we're leaving!!" Cherri said, grabbing Angel's hand before she dragged him away. "Babes, come on...! I was havin' fun!" Angel said. "As you said, Val's calling us in," Cherri said. Angel pouted, letting out a sigh as the situation reigned down on his shoulders. 

Valentino; their boss, was calling them in.


	2. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 2 ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! :)

Alastor was in the Happy Hotel; his only source of entertainment. And frankly, it was not only failing in rehabilitation, attracting demons, helping others, but it was also failing as Alastor's entertainment. 

Alastor quietly sat on a stool at the bar, where his dear old "Husker" stood. 

Husk was leaned against the bar from the inside. He had a bottle of booze in his hand and was using his arms as pillows. 

Alastor looked at Husk who plainly ignored him. 

Alastor couldn't help the smirk that crept on his face. Raising his hand, he gently scratched behind Husk's ear. Husk's eyes flared open. He shot up and he smacked Alastor's hand away. 

"I ain't some fuckin' petting zoo," Husk seethed, glaring at nothing in particular. Alastor folded his hands together and kept his hands on his lap. He still had his usual smirk. 

"I am heading out to see Mimzy in a few," Alastor said. "What the hell does that have to do with me?" Husk said, completely unamused. "Oh, ho ho! I need you to watch over the hotel as I'm absent." Husk sighed, shutting his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," Husk grumbled quietly. "Wonderful!" Alastor said. 

The deer stood up and dusted his clothing. He was about to walk away, but in the middle of his second step, he stopped and looked at Husk. "Tell Niffy not to enter my room today. I'll handle the cleaning," Alastor said. "Yeah, whatever."

Alastor folded his hands behind him, kept his chin high, and his smile wide as he walked off. 

As he walked down the sidewalk of Hell, demons who had a sense in the forsaken afterlife, stayed clear of Alastor. 

But as he made it closer to his destination, he saw women on the ground, huddling over a bloody body. 

Of course, Alastor was a gentleman, he'd never watch women eat. It was rude. 

Alastor summoned a hat and tilted it. 

"Evening ladies!" Alastor said, getting all of the women's attention. "Mornin' Al!!" They all said back as Alastor smiled and walked off. He tossed the hat, which disappeared just as it came. 

Alastor made it to a huge club, which was filled with lights. 

There was a line at the entrance that was being guarded by two huge demons. They looked as if they could squish someone's head with merely their thumb and index finger. 

Alastor didn't bother getting in line. He simply walked up to the doors and passed the two guards, who said nothing to him. 

Alastor's smirk slightly grew as he walked inside the club. "Good choice..." he mumbled as he went inside. 

The club was like any club, but... filled with unearthly beings with supernatural characteristics and abilities. 

Alastor welcomed the familiar music that filled the room. He walked up to an empty table that was for two. 

He took a seat, and just as he did so, a waitress ran up. 

"Alastor! I'll have Mimzy come right out to you! In the meantime, something to drink?" the demon said, her smile bright and cheeks warm. Alastor leaned back in his chair and crossed one of his legs over the other. "I'm fine, I'm quite as of now, my dear. Thank you," Alastor said. The waitress giggled. "I'll have Mimzy out then~" she sang as she quickly left. 

When the waitress left, Alastor began to watch the sensory around him.   
He just his eyes and let out a long breath, just as a woman walked up. 

Alastor's smirk grew time as he opened them. He knew exactly what she was attempting to do since she's tried this more times than he'd like. But before she could even get a word out, Alastor spoke. 

"You're barking up the wrong tree, my dear-" Alastor stated, but before he could finish, another woman walked up. 

"Did you come here just to embarrass me in front of my gals, Al?" the demoness said. She looked at the other demon and motioned her head away. The other demon didn't waste any time before they left. 

Alastor looked at the demoness who was short and chubby with thick thighs, wide hips, and plump breasts. Her eyes are pitch black and the pupils are hot pink, she has sharp teeth and wears makeup. Her hair is short and blonde, and she wore a typical 1920s flapper-like pink dazzling dress and a pink headband with pink feathers. She wears a pink necklace.

Alastor's eyes lit up a little. "Mimzy! You know you're the only reason I visit at all!" Alastor said as the demoness; Mimzy took a seat across from Alastor's chair. Mimzy looked away, crossing her arms, leaning one arm on the table. "I don't wanna hear that from the fella who rejected me!" Mimzy said, slightly whining. She sounded a little pitiful as her eyes slightly watered. Alastor pulled out a handkerchief from thin air as he handed it to Mimzy. "Aww, don't cry, doll," Alastor said. Mimzy took the handkerchief. As Mimzy dabbed her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup, Alastor spoke. "I did mean it when I said you're the most important gal in my life," Alastor said.

Mimzy looked up from the handkerchief with pleading, tear-filled eyes. "Then why? I don't getcha," Mimzy said a bit softly. Alastor looked away, his smile faltered, almost daring to fall. "If I may, that love you have for me. What does it feel like...?" Alastor asked before continuing, "Does it make your heart pound harder?" "It does," Mimzy said softly. "Your cheeks flush when you see me?" "They are," Mimzy said, feeling a bit embarrassed, keeping her eyes from looking away from Alastor. 

"Not once have I ever felt that for a single person. It's... something that has never struck me. No one can move me in such a way. And no offense to you, darling- it seems to make people fools!" Alastor said. He cupped his head and a glass of whiskey appeared in it. "Some taken," Mimzy said, slightly grumbling. "But- in rare nights like these which some liquor in me... I... envy you," Alastor said a little quieter. Alastor leaned against the table and propped up his arm, resting his head on his hand. 

Alastor looked off, more towards the floor thing time. 

"Maybe, just once I'd like to know those songs I endlessly play on the radio just... Just what do they mean?" Alastor said, but it was more of a whisper. 

Mimzy's eyes grew soft. She was about to respond, but as always, when Alastor opens himself even by a little, he pops back into his hyperactive self. 

"My, my!! I am quite behind on my schedule for the day. I must attend to helping Rosie before I retrieve things for the hotel!" Alastor said before he laughed, his usual smile spread across his face. Alastor stood up, about to leave, but Mimzy spoke. "Al-" "I'm fine, Mimzy dear, no need to worry for me," Alastor said, chuckling as he walked off. 


	3. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 3 ♥

Alastor had come back to the hotel a little late. He hadn't a curfew, so it wasn't a bother, as long as the door was locked and shut, though, when he walked up to the door, it was left open. 

Alastor's smile became a closed-lip smile as he walked inside. He shut and locked the door behind him as he went inside. 

Alastor walked into the lobby, only to see none other than Angel Dust himself. 

The spider, much to Alastor's amusement, was on the floor. 

He was on his left side, his back to Alastor. 

Alastor couldn't help his smirk that grew as he walked up to the spider.

"My, my, did you get yourself high again? I knew you would be useless, even as a guinea-" Alastor stopped talking when he got close to the spider. 

Angel's body was shaking. He was curled into a ball. All of his arms were out, his bottom two hugging himself tightly and his top arms clutching both sides of his head. 

Alastor's smile faltered as he kneeled towards the spider. He reached out to the spider but stopped himself from touching him. 

"Angel Dust," Alastor called as the spider breathed heavy, shaky breaths. "Angel Dust, I need you to take a deep breath," Alastor said. When he noticed the spider just looked more frantic, Alastor gently set his hand on the spider's shoulder in an attempt to move him on his back. 

Angel Dust's pupils shrunk. His body went into flight or fight and he kicked Alastor, but Alastor moved his head just in time where he wasn't hearing, but his monocle was kicked off. Angel's breath hitched when he saw Alastor as his heart pounded, but before he could react further, he felt a huge wave of nausea hit him. 

Alastor had seen it as an outcome, so it wasn't much of a surprise that Angel attacked him, but when Angel turned around and hurled up every ounce of food he'd taken in, he stood up and shut his eyes. 

It had taken a few minutes for Angel to stop, but when he did, he wiped his mouth, but he just smeared the vomit. 

Angel was still shaking and his heart was racing. He thought he could just get a few stiff ones in him to forget that- disgusting smile...

But now he had to deal with cleaning this shit up, keeping Alastor quiet, and cleaning himself up before anyone else saw. 

Tears welled in Angel's eyes as Alastor simply watched him, waiting for what he'd do next. Alastor almost pitied him as the spider started to break down again. 

Alastor smiled and shook his head. 

"Niffty! Darling! Come clean this!" Alastor called, even though it was quite late. Alastor leaned down and pulled Angel to his feet. Angel was about to protest, but when Alastor spoke... "let's get you cleaned up and off to bed," he shut up and listened. 

"My rooms... to the left," Angel whispered as they walked further down the hall. Alastor shook his head. "We're going to my room, it's much cleaner and I trust that it has none of your shameful... devices in it," Alastor said. Angel didn't say anything further. 

When they made it to Alastor's room, Alastor used his power to open the door, and Angel was surprised to not see a room. Instead, he saw a small forest. Alastor helped Angel inside as the spider took in the beautiful surroundings. 

Alastor shut the door behind him as he helped Angel through the forest. 

"Ya.... ain't gonna kill me... are ya?" Angel joked quietly. Alastor chuckled. "If I did, I would have left you to drown in your emotions," Alastor said. 

Angel's breath hitched as he saw a beautiful spring that had a small waterful. There was a cottage not too far off. 

Alastor smirked as he let go of Angel, who fell right into the water with a yell. 

Angel got up from the water, glaring at Alastor. 

"What the hell was that for?! I didn't do nothin'!!!" Angel yelled. "Oh, but you did! Your smell was truly foul," Alastor said, smirking. Angel scoffed as he got up from the water. 

He looked at his fur, glaring at it. "My fur is too long to be fuckin' wet. Thanks all, now it's gonna..." Angel trailed off when he saw Alastor remove his jacket. 

Now, he wore black slacks, a white button short shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top few, and black socks, since he removed his shoes. 

Angel raised an eyebrow. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel asked as Alastor got into the glistening water. "I said I'd get you cleaned up, and I'm a man of a word," Alastor said. Angel smirked, much to Alastor's dismay, but it grew smaller and soft as Angel looked away. "Grazie," Angel whispered in another language Alastor didn't understand, but he did recognize it as Italian. 

Angel removed his jacket. He had a black spaghetti-strapped tank top under, luckily. After Angel took it off, Alastor led the pitiful spider to the small waterfall.

"I should've trimmed my fur today," Angel mumbled. "Just do it now," Alastor said. "First, no, it'll make it uneven. Second, it'll get all in the water," Angel said. "Sit- and it's fine," Alastor said. Angel hesitantly sat in the water, which went up to his bosom. Angel felt relief as he felt the water flow from the top of his head and down his body. "It's a bath, it'll cleanse itself," Alastor said as he summoned a pair of black and red scissors. Angel looked back with a smirk. 

He was about to make a sexual remark, but the water got in his eyes and his whole face.   
Angel quickly sat up and hacked up the water as Alastor smirked. 

Angel flinched when he felt Alastor's claws gently brush against his skin as he grabbed some fur, trimming. 

Angel stayed as Alastor trimmed his fur. He watched as his fur floated away and completely out of his sight. 

"Hey, prude?" Angel said. Alastor didn't respond at first, but he wasn't up to arguing at the moment, so he answers. "What is it, my friend?" Alastor said. "Why are ya helpin' me?" Angel asked. Alastor was about to trim more fur, but he stopped at Angel's question. 

Alastor hadn't completely known himself. It surely wasn't because he felt bad or guilty for him. Maybe he felt sympathy, but then again, Angel's pain amused him. 

Alastor hummed thoughtfully. 

Maybe it was because something similar happened to him... And during that time, he wished for someone to give him a hand.   
Yes, that must be it. He was just doing this to keep his mind at ease. 

"How'd you get the spring in a hotel room?" Angel asked. Alastor's ears slightly perked at the new noise. "It's simply... my own location. It's more like a realm that I can give certain places the portal to," Alastor said. Angel nodded once. 

It hadn't been that much longer when Alastor was done trimming Angel's hair in his head, shoulders, and arms. Alastor let the scissors disappear. "I have extra clothing that I'm only giving you before the clothes you have now are ruined," Alastor said. "Oh- thanks. It's fine, I can make it to my room," Angel said as he got up. He felt pretty refreshed, even though he technically didn't want to. He just assumed the water cleansed what it touched. "What kind of co-owner to this fine establishment would I be if I let one of the patron walk soaked to a bedroom," Alastor said, chuckling as he walked out of the water. Angel smiled and rolled his eyes as he followed the deer. 

When they got to the land, Angel looked at the deer, but before he even saw him, something landed on his head, covering his sight. 

Angel jolted and quickly took it off, only to see it was a towel. Angel let out a sigh, smiling a little. "Thanks," Angel said as he gently dried his fur. 

Angel felt a huge breeze go over his body, which made him tense up because it felt cold. When he looked down, he was completely dry and clothed. 

Angel now wore silk beige pajamas. He wasn't complaining though, they felt nice. But he mostly wasn't complaining because he was still wearing his boots under the pants. 

Angel grabbed his jacket on the ground before looking at Alastor. 

Angel was about to thank him, but he just looked away with a frown. "What do I owe you? My soul?" Angel asked a bit softer. 

Alastor had his back to Angel since he was making himself more presentable. When the spider spoke, he had looked how he was before he got into the water with Angel. 

The deer turned around to the spider and looked at him. 

Alastor thought for a few moments as he let out a thoughtful hum. 

He wasn't going to make Angel repay him, instead, he would force him to stay hush about this, but if the spider insisted that he needs to pay his debt to Alastor, Alastor would not complain. 

Alastor chuckled. "Why don't you go to your room. It's quite late. Charlie will be going to your room to make sure you're there in a few minutes," Alastor stated. Of course, Angel knew Alastor avoided the question, but he was didn't want to argue with someone that he owed. Angel sighed. "Fine," he said quickly. 

Alastor smirked. "Au revoir!" he said as he snapped his fingers. 

Angel saw everything around him beginning to glitch into a new surrounding as red "dust" swirled around. When everything cleared up, he was in front of his room. 

Angel walked inside his bedroom.   
He turned on the light. 

Angel's eyes lit up when he saw a small pig laying on his bed. When Angel opened the door, the pig sat up and oinked. 

"Aww! Baby!! I know I was gone forever, but daddy's here...!" Angel said as he shut the door behind him. 


	4. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 4 ♥

Angel quietly left his room holding his pet pig; Fat Nuggets, in his bottom set of arms.

Angel was wearing a hot pink sports bra under a slightly baggy yellow cropped top that hung off his shoulders. The shirt read "NAP SACK" in hot pink. Between the word was a pig laying down, sleeping. Angel was wearing hot pink baggy jogging pants that fit perfectly around his tiny waist. Angel, of course, was wearing something to cover his feet, but they were just yellow sneakers.

Fat Nuggets, of course, was wearing clothing too. It was just a yellow shirt that read "DADDY'S NAP SACK" in pink. On the side, was a cute simple drawing of a spider.

Angel quietly went to the front lobby, where Charlie, Niffty, Husk, and Vaggie were.

Niffty was cleaning the area with Vaggie's assistance as Charlie spoke with Husk at the bar.

"Angel Dust! You're awake early!" Niffty said once she caught a glimpse of the spider. "Yeah- I'm up," Angel said with worry slightly in his voice. He walked up to the bar.

"Hey princess?" Angel called quietly. "Angel! I'm glad you're finally up by your schedule!! How is your morning..." Charlie trailed off when he saw that Angel was quite shorter than he usually was.

Angel usually stood at a good 8'2 feet. Now he was a mere 6'12.

"Yes, I know, I'm fuckin' short without my fuckin' boots," Angel said, obviously annoyed. Charlie nervously laughed, waving her hands in front of her and she shook her head. "No! No! I was just used to you towering over me! Now I can look you in your eyes without breaking my neck!" Charlie said. "Yeah... okay," Angel said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, where's the prude?" Angel asked. "Alastor? He is out picking up a few things. Is everything okay?" Charlie said. Angel scoffed as he glared at a random wall. "No, everything is not fuckin' 'okay'. I need to talk to that damn deer," Angel hissed.

"Ohh, man!! I couldn't help my overhear your conversation!" Niffty said, now standing on a stool, facing Angel. She was closer to his height, but not taller. "If you really want to talk to Alastor, all you have to do is," Niffty started, but she couldn't finish when Husk spoke over her. "That damned beast will be back in about an hour. You can wait," Husk said.

Angel threw his head back and groaned with annoyance.

Angel grumbled as he walked off, but it was really more of stomping away. He had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat for Nuggs, so when he was done, he had gone to the hotel's garden.

It was huge and beautiful. It had a wall of bricks that stood up real tall and was covered in flowers and vines. In the middle of the garden was a huge sakura tree, which of course didn't look like the ones on earth. It had black bark and pure white petals. Under the tree was a small table set.

Angel set his pig down and set down the food.  
He went to the table set and sat down on the bench.

He looked at his pig, who was still eating, then chuckled.

Angel looked around and at the entrance before he held his hand out. Angel summoned a notebook that came with a pencil and a separate eraser.

Angel opened the notebook, holding the pencil in his top left hand.  
All of the pages were filled with sketches of clothing, front of back.

Towards the end of the book, he made it to the next empty page. He folded the spiral book in half as he began to lightly run the pencil across the page.

Angel could feel everything at peace as the wind blew. All negative emotions he'd felt beforehand and washed away.

As he looked at the sketch, he was cleaned out of ideas.

Angel was a porn actor, but not only, he was a drag queen and actor. And Angel designed all of his clothing for everything he did, even when he pole dances. He would have someone else do it or have someone help, but the mere thought of having such delicate work be in someone else's hand made him sick to his stomach.

Angel was off for today and tomorrow. And on his off days, he always made another outfit. Each outfit he wore, he never wore again and he designed them to fit what he was doing. Valentino even graciously gave him as much money he needed to make the outfit since Angel sewed and seemed together his clothing too. Anything with his clothing, he did himself from scratch.

Angel let out a disappointed sigh when no ideas came to mind.

He needed to work on his outfit for his next show. He had practiced the performance, knew the choreography, and everything else. Everyone thought everything was prepared, but Angel lied when he said he finished his outfit.

Angel laid his head on the table, let out a whine of disappointment.

"Is there something troubling you?"

Angel sat up at the voice. He looked to his side to see none other than the deer demon himself.

Alastor took a seat on Angel's right but kept space between them.

"Oh- I'm just-" Angel started. Honestly, no one besides Cherri knew about Angel's designing his clothing. It was something that Angel hadn't wanted people to know. But here Angel was, about to blab everything out to Alastor. "Hey um... about last night," Angel said, changing the topic.

Alastor raised an eyebrow. "What about the night before today?" he asked. "You... didn't tell anyone, did you?" Angel asked. "No, I hadn't," Alastor said. "Can you- please keep your mouth shut about that? I can't have Charlie knowin' I got high," Angel said. "Oh? But do you not already owe me for helping you? Now you want something else?" Alastor said, his smirk growing. Angel scoffed, looking away. "What the hell do you want from me? Money? My body?" Angel said, anger in his voice. It had been silent for a few seconds, but Angel lightened up and looked at Alastor when he heard the deer burst into laughter.

"I am merely joking you! I won't say a word," Alastor said. Angel rolled his eyes, slightly smiling. "Yeah, yeah, thanks," Angel said. "Thought, I do not want your money," Alastor said. "Right- you're an overlord. You're rich," Angel grumbled. "Indeed! But, I suppose your body will suffice," Alastor said. Angel glared at Alastor. "I ain't that type of whore. You want my body, you pay for it. But since you helped, I might give you a 2% discount," Angel said, crossing his arms. Alastor shook his head. "That is not what I need your body for. I heard from Ms. Vagatha that you have a venomous bite that will make even the most powerful fall terribly ill. I acquire a few samples," Alastor said. Angel was caught off guard by the request, but he complied since he did owe the man something. "Whatever. I'll do it," Angel said. Alastor smiled as he stood up. "Good! I'll come to your room tomorrow night!" Alastor said. He was about to leave, but Angel spoke.

"Why'd you do it?" Angel asked, not looking at Alastor. "Pardon?" Alastor turned to Angel, who hesitantly looked back at him. "What made you help me?" Angel asked. Alastor, without missing a beat, just chuckled. "Me helping you made you come into debt with me. I used your weakness to my advantage. Your venom will do nicely in the very near future," Alastor said with his usual smirk.

Angel half expected that... but.... something inside him... just wanted someone to-

Angel rolled his eyes and flipped Alastor off. "You can leave now. I'm busy," Angel grumbled, turning away from the deer, who chuckled. "Good day, my friend!" Alastor said as he left.


	5. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 5 ♥

The next day, Angel found himself in his room all day with Nuggs. He had gone out yesterday after he made a quick design of his outfit, to get some fabric.

He already knew his measurements, and he had out his sewing kit. 

Angel was sitting on his room's chair, sewing fabric together. He was very quick and really neat. It was the work of someone who's been designing outfits for over 70 years, but someone who was also a spider. It was like making his own web. It was time-consuming, yet he did it so elegantly and with speed to finish it. 

"Angel!"

Angel heard his voice being called as someone knocked on the door.

It was from Charlie. 

"What?! I'm busy!!" Angel said, not stopping his delicate work. "I was checking on you! You've been in your room all day! Have you eaten? I brought you something to eat," Charlie said. Angel stopped in his tracks. 

Now that she brought it up, he was kind of hungry. He had snacks and foods for Fat Nuggets to eat, so he wasn't worried about Fat Nuggets. 

"... Hold on!" Angel called. He quickly finished the section before he stood up. He set everything down on his vanity. 

Angel looked down at himself.   
He was wearing a black spaghetti-strapped tank top, some short black jogging shorts, and knee-high black socks. 

Angel deemed himself fine to be seen, so he walked up to his door and opened it. 

Charlie stood outside, holding a plate of food. It had spaghetti, garlic bread, and a fork.

"Vaggie and I made it, I really hope you like it," Charlie said, smiling brightly at the spider. Angel hesitantly took the plate. Angel didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he just sighed with a small smile. "Thanks, toots," Angel said, making Charlie smile brighter. "Of course! I'll be out and about! If you need me, just call me!" Charlie said, waving before she walked away. 

Angel nodded once. He shut his door and went back to his seat. He sat down and looked at the food. 

He didn't waste too much time taking a bite of the food. 

Angel shrugged. 

_Good enough._

Angel hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took no time to eat all the food. The spider set the, now empty plate, on his bed before he continued his work, picking up the fabric and the needle. But before he could even put the needle through the fabric, there was another knock on the door. 

"What?!" Angel answer, continuing his work. "May I come in?" 

Angel's body completely froze in its tracks. 

_Damn... I forgot..._

Angel let out a deep, annoyed sigh. 

"Yeah," he said, setting everything down on his vanity. 

He turned himself in his chair and faced his door, now looking at Alastor, who opened his room door. 

Alastor looked around Angel's room, which was a complete mess. It had clothes, fabrics, supplies, and more everywhere. On his bed, the floor, desk, the vanity. 

Angel saw Alastor looking around before he looked at his room. 

"Ah, shit- ignore it," Angel said, standing up. He made his way to Alastor and motioned him inside. 

Alastor walked in with Angel's permission. "I see you still have that swine," Alastor said, looking at the pig that was sleeping peacefully in a pile of silk fabric. Closing the door, Angel growled slightly into the sigh he let out. "You don't come in my room and insult my baby. I'll kick your red-ass out," Angel said, then Alastor chuckled. "I'd love to see you try to lay a finger on me, but alas, now is not the time, I need the venom," Alastor spoke. "The hell you need my venom for anyway? You got plenty of other demons you can get off the street," Angel said. 

"I heard that yours is unique. Their venom can only make them weak enough for them to escape, but it's brief. Your venom makes even the most powerful fall ill, strip them of their magic completely, make them bleed, and it works in only a few seconds," Alastor said. Angel didn't say anything at first. He looked away. "Where'd you get that info from?" Angel asked. Alastor chuckled. "Just a few demons that were seeking to get out of the inevitable," Alastor said, his smile all the wider. Angel wasn't going to question it. He never questioned people's fetishes. 

"Whatever- let's get it over with so you can leave. I'm busy," Angel said. "I'm unaware how to extract venom for a spider, so I'm going to hope it works as it does with snakes," Alastor said as he pulled out a container. "Oh, for fuck's sake..." Angel whispered. He snatched the container. He opened his mouth and brought it to his teeth, but when he saw Alastor staring, he glared at him. 

Angel merely turned around so Alastor couldn't see. 

Alastor felt a slight disappointment, but he wasn't going to beg to see how this worked. He could just pick up another spider demon with a venomous bite. Surely, that wouldn't be hard, would it?

Alastor and Angel stood in silence for a few moments. When Angel turned around, he looked a little drained. He handed the container, which was filled with venom, surprisingly. 

"This will do for now. If I require anymore, I'll come back. Au revoir!" Alastor said as he left the room. 

Angel shook his head, chuckling softly. 

Yeah, Alastor was definitely a prude or some shit. 

Later that evening, Alastor found himself in the front lobby, walking up to the bar. Husk was still there, getting ready to leave, but he stopped when he saw Alastor. 

"The hell you want?" Husk grumbled. Alastor chuckled. "Can't I say hello to my dear friend?" he stated, but Husk wasn't having it. "I need you to deliver this to that infamous... club," Alastor said as he took out a box. "... The strip club...?" Husk said, looking at the small box that Alastor set on the counter. "Yes," Alastor answered. Husk shook his head, sighing. He took the box. "What the hell are you up to now?" Husk grumbled. "Something... entertaining," Alastor said, chuckling softly. Husk rolled his eyes. 

He wasn't going to question it.


	6. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 6 ♥

Angel was at a studio. He was in a practice room. 

Angel was wearing a high neck sleeveless black leotard. He had on his black kinky boots. Angel was standing next to one. 

In the room with him were three other demons. All-female and all of them were pretty small. All three of them had the "idle" body type. Or rather, what Valentino's "idle" body type. 

They were new the hell and signed themselves away to Valentino blindly. Now they were in stripping outfits in a studio with Hell's favorite porn actor, being taught how to pole dance. 

"And you're gonna have sore legs and arms, and stomach. And you're gonna get pole burns. You'll get used to it and we have cream for when we're done for the day," Angel said. This was his sixth time teaching people today. 

Angel usually didn't teach people, unless Valentino was too busy himself. Since Angel was the best at pole dancing, Valentino entrusted him with the newbies. 

"Do you have any questions?" Angel asked after he explained everything to expect as a pole dancer. "Um... how do you get to the top?" one asked. Angel smirked. He honestly didn't mind people trying to get to the top. He just enjoyed tearing down their dreams of being the best. "Being whatever the customer wants. You're just pole dancers, if you want to be on billboards and shit, you better start doing other crap, not just dancin'," Angel said. "How long did it take you to get to the top?" someone else asked. Angel chuckled a little. Shutting his eyes, he thought about when he first came down the hell. He was in the same position they were in now, being taught the rules, what to expect. But he was taught by Valentino himself. 

Nowadays, people expected Angel to be a prodigy from the start, but in all honesty, he was the absolute worst out of all of them. Only people who had been following Angel really saw his glow up. 

"About 12 years," Angel said. "But enough of that shit, come on, we gotta get started," he said. 

After Angel was finished getting them started, it was night. He had to get to his club to help the newbies out there. 

Angel put on a short sleeve pig jacket that was pretty baggy. It had a hoodie and a pigtail on the back. 

Angel packed up his fluffy black duffle bag and closed it. He shut out all the lights and left, locking the doors with the key he had. Angel put his bag on his shoulders as he walked down the streets of Hell. 

Angel had gotten used to the catcalling, so when demons yelled sexual remarks at him, he was unphased. 

When he got to the club, there was a line in the front, but that didn't affect him. There was an employee door on the side of the building, which was guarded by two demons. 

Angel was let inside. 

The door led backstage, where many employee rooms were. 

Only the top three actors, like Angel, got their own rooms. Other rooms were for the other employees who were as big. 

Angel went to his own room, where he took his stuff off and quickly changed. 

Angel was still wearing the high neck leotard and his boots, but he didn't bother changing. He just took off the jacket and tossed it. 

After making sure his makeup looked perfect on his vanity, he opened his door to leave. 

Outside were a few more demons. They were smaller than him and all dressed in revealing clothing. More revealing than what he was wearing. They were all wearing platformed heels too. 

"You're more beautiful in person," one of them said, then Angel smiled and chuckled. "Come on, we have a long night," Angel said, walking past them and shutting his door. 

He walked off as they all followed. 

Angel was correct, the night was long. He was only halfway done with the newbies and was tired. So reluctantly, Angel gave them a break. 

So now, Angel was doing everything himself, so they wouldn't have gotten bad reviews or complaints. 

Angel was about to get a drink from the bar in the club, but he saw someone walk up to the bar. 

Angel stop mid-sentence. "Husk?" Angel said, getting the cat's attention. "... Oh, it's you," Husk said as Angel smiled. "Came to see me? How sweet of you, Husky," Angel said. Husk rolled his eyes and took out a box.

Husk looked at the bartender. He was about to say something, but he stopped. He gave the box to Angel. 

"Awe, did ya give me a gift?" Angel said, giggling. "Like hell, I would. I'd never-" Husk stated, then stopped. "Yeah, it's for you," Husk said. Angel's eyes lit up. "Seriously?!" Angel said. Husk rolled his eyes again. "Yeah. I gotta go," Husk grumbled as he walked away. 

Angel looked at the box, giggling a little. He wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't for him, but it still felt kinda nice when he said it was. 

"Watch where you're going, cat!!" 

Angel's facial expression changed. He looked at the entrance and saw two demons. Angel felt a huge heart drop and his stomach clench. 

Valentino and Vox. The power couple in Hell. But they were really the toxic couple. They were both overlords and have been in their on-off relationship for over 50 years. 

Angel saw Valentino growl at Husk, who rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he left. He shut his eyes before he quickly walked up to Valentino. 

"Val...! You're here...!" Angel said, smiling brightly as the moth. Valentino rolled his eyes, just as he noticed the box Angel had. "What's this Angie, baby?" Valentino asked. He took the box from Angel. "It's um... It's a gift- I got it from- ... It's for you," Angel said as Vox leaned closer to Valentino, trying to see what was in the box. 

Valentino opened it and saw it was a small hard drive. 

Valentino discarded the note and took the hard drive. He gave it to Vox. "Put it on," Valentino said. "What?! Fuck no. That could have a virus on it," Vox hissed. Valentino rolled his eyes, handing the drive to Vox, who scoffed. 

Angel looked away as Vox put the hard drive on his body before his screen changed.   
Angel was strictly not allowed to look at Vox whenever he's doing something or when Vox is not speaking to him. 

Angel's shut his eyes as the two went quickly, but his eyes shot open when every light in the club burst and a loud screeching sound sounded. 

Angel looked up, just as Vox's screen busted. He looked at Vox just as he saw purple liquid coming from his screen and once he smelled what it was. 

Angel's facial expression changed. 

It was venom. _His_... venom. 

~~~

Husk left the bar and walked down the sidewalk. As he walked Alastor smiling. "What the hell are you up to?" Husk asked, stopping. "I'm just testing something," Alastor said. Husk rolled his eyes. They hadn't gotten far when they heard light bulbs burst and loud screeching. Screams started to fill the air. 

Alastor chuckled as Husk whipped around, looking at the bar. 

"Alastor!" Husk growled. "What?" Alastor said looking at the club that wasn't lit up anymore. "Charlie's pet is in there," Husk growled. "Why would that matter to me?" Alastor said. "If he gets hurt, your sorry ass is out of the hotel," Husk hissed. "... I supposed your right... But it cannot be linked to me," Alastor said. He was about to walk away, but something was pulling him back. He let out a sigh. "I suppose Angel is aware of the smell of his venom..." Alastor said. Husk rolled his eyes. "If he gets hurt, you're out of this game of yours, Al," Husk grumbled. Alastor chuckled. "Yes, yes you're correct," Alastor said. 

"I'll see you at the hotel, Husker!" Alastor said as he made his way towards the club.

Angel cupped the sides of his head as his head spun from the screeching sounds. He could see people dropped left and right from the smell of his venom. He jumped when he saw Valentino collapse next. 

Angel felt a wave of sickness. He was gonna get a shit load of punishment for this stunt. 

The screeching had stopped completely when everyone in the room was down, including Vox, whose screen was sparking. 

"It seems like you're in a predicament!"

Angel's eyes lit up with anger as he whipped around in the pitch-black room. Since Angel was a spider, he could see perfectly fine in the dark. 

Angel looked at Alastor as his eyes glowed a dim red. 

" _ **YOU!!!**_ " Angel yelled, venom in his voice. Alastor chuckled. "Is something the matter?" Alastor asked. "Do you know how much SHIT!! I'm gonna go through for this FUCKERY?!" Angel yelled as he clutched his fists. Alastor chuckled. "I'm sure they won't know. They are down," Alastor said, smiling mischievously when he saw Vox on the ground. "Are you fucking crazy?!" Angel growled. "Yes, yes I believe I am!" Alastor said, then his microphone played a laughing track. 

Alastor looked at his left wrist. There was a black watch on it. 

"It's almost time for you to be back. Let's get you back on time!" Alastor said as he walked off. Angel looked around the room before he hesitantly followed Alastor. 

Angel felt his hands shaking as he followed Alastor. 

They had been walking in pure silence for around 10 minutes. 

Angel looked around and saw they weren't near the hotel yet. He felt himself grow more irritated. "Did you get us lost?" Angel hissed. He looked around and saw he was further in Valentino's territory. It was where crack houses were, where lowly whores lived because almost no one wanted them and they didn't have enough money to go. It was honestly the worst part of the Lust territory. 

Angel groaned in annoyance. 

"What are you, fucking stupid?!" Angel walked faster to get in front of Alastor. He got in front of Alastor, turning to him and making him stop walking. "You're trying to get us both!!" Angel stopped when he saw bags under Alastor's eyes. Alastor's smile was smaller and he was breathing really slowly. The worst part, Alastor's eyes looked somewhat static. 

Angel was about to ask what was wrong, but he shut his mouth. He knew exactly what was wrong. His venom. 

"Come on, I know a place nearby," Angel said. He grabbed Alastor's hand. Alastor tried to take his hand away, but Angel had a stronger grip than he imagined. Angel pulled Alastor off. 

It hadn't been too long until they made it to a better-looking place. They were up to apartments. Angel dragged the dear to the front door. 

Alastor decided he was too weak to resist. He needed to reserve the rest of his magic in fighting off the venom so he wouldn't collapse like everyone else. His mind was too clouded, his smells were all clouded with the venom, his eyesight was pretty blurry. The only thing seen he could rely on right now was his slightly muffle hearing and his sense of touch. 

"Hey babes! Help me out, please?" Alastor heard Angel say. "Why the hell did you bring that shit-head here?!" Alastor heard a girl's voice growl. It sounded really familiar. "He won't do nothin'. Just let me help him here," Angel said. The girl sighed. "Fine..." 


	7. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 7 ♥

Angel walked inside of Cherri's place, pulling Alastor inside. 

As Cherri closed the door, after reluctantly allowing Angel to help Alastor, Angel took Alastor to a room. 

Angel laid Alastor on the bed before he hovered over him. He looked in his Alastor's eyes, which were completely black at this point. 

"How the hell did this even happen?" Cherri asked as she followed Angel to the kitchen. Angel started to prepare a remedy. "Long story short, Alastor took my venom and he got in it," Angel said. "... huh..." Cherri said. 

Cherri watched as Angel created a remedy. He brought out his last pair of hands and looked elegant. It was as if he was making his web. It was so quick and he did beautifully. 

It hadn't taken long before he was done. It looked like a cup of tea in a mug. 

Angel put his last pair of arms away before he quickly walked off.   
He went back to Alastor. 

"Are you still awake?" Angel said. He saw Alastor's lips move. He was awake, but the venom numbed his body too much. Angel let out a sigh. "What are you gonna do?" Cherri asked. Angel smirked. "I gotta feed it to 'em," Angel said. He drank some of the liquid before he cupped Alastor's cheeks. He was trying not to smirk or snicker. 

Angel pressed his lips on Alastor before he force-fed Alastor the remedy. As Angel fed the remedy to Alastor, he could feel something tug something inside him. He sat up as he wiped his mouth. He looked at Cherri, who was just looking at Alastor worriedly. 

Angel was about to say something, but he shook his head. He repeated his actions and fed Alastor again, but this time he could feel something beating in his chest. Angel quickly sat up. 

He looked at Alastor, then down. He brought his hands up to his lips, gently touching them. He hadn't even noticed he was breathing heavily. 

Angel didn't waste much time to force-feed Alastor the last of the remedy, but once he was done, he looked at Alastor's face with half-lidded eyes. He couldn't bring himself to pull apart. 

That thing that tugged something in his body... he felt it pulling him closer. 

Everything around Angel faded away. He could only feel the slight roughness of Alasor's lips as slowly began to move his lips rhythmically against Alastor. 

Angel felt his breath leave his body as his heart stopped beating. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Most of all, he-

"Angie!"

Angel quickly stood up. Everything he was feeling stopped and everything around him came crashing back. 

Angel looked at Alastor as his chest puffed up at the realization of what he did. 

"Angel, what the hell!" "Gesù! Cazzo di merda!!! Sta 'zitto!! Non lo intendevo!!!" Angel yelled in a panic. 

"What were you doing?!" Cherri said. "I don't know!!" Angel yelled back. "What the fuck do you mean, you don't know.!?!?!?!? Dude!! Would if he woke up!!! He'd kill-" Cherri yelled, but stopped as both she and Angel froze when they saw Alastor slightly shift. 

Angel looked at Alastor, then felt relief wash over his body when he didn't move anymore. 

"I don't know!! I-I... don't know," Angel whisper-yelled, looking away. "... Call the cat... Maybe he'll know what to do," Cherri mumbled. "Husk? He's a drunk...! What the hell would he do?!" Angel whispered. "Would you rather call the princess or the Queen Bitchiness?" Cherri muttered. Angel clutched his fists. "It's not my fault... so it won't matter..." Angel told. "Yeah but Alastor would kill us both because Charlie would wake him up now to see if he's okay," Cherri stated. 

Cherri had a point. 

Angel eyed Alastor before quickly taking out his phone. 

~~~

Alastor's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of water dropping into a puddle of water. Alastor felt a cold, damp rag gently pat his head, then he quickly sat up. 

"Alastor, you're finally awake. Lay down, it's just me."

Alastor scanned the room, which he declared was his bedroom. 

He was sitting in the bed of the darkroom. Niffty was there too. She was holding a rag. On the nightstand was a bucket of water. 

Alastor looked at Niffty who dipped the rag back into the water and rang out the rag again. Niffty tapped with her hand Alastor's front shoulder. 

Alastor reluctantly laid back on his back then Niffty gently patted Alastor's forehead with the rag. 

"You were out for two days. Husk managed to convince the princess that you used all of your power for the hotel," Niffty said. Alastor shut his eyes. "Angel told us what happened," Niffty said. "Did he now? What did he say?" Alastor spoke, but his voice was pretty weak. "That you got into it with Vox and a spider demon bit you. He said that he had to make you a remedy but you already pass out when he was done," Niffty said. Alastor didn't say anything. "Of course I know that's a lie. You had no bite marks and you'd never let someone get that close to you," Niffty said as he put the rag back in the bucket. She looked at Alastor. "So, what happened?" Niffty asked. Alastor chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it, Niffty darling," Alastor said. Niffty looked away, letting out a small sigh. 

"I should head back. I'll inform Charlie that you've awoken," Niffty said as she grabbed the bucket's handle. She walked to the door but before she opened it, Alastor spoke. "What happened with Angel Dust?" Alastor asked. Niffty took her hand away from the door. "Are you worried about him?" Niffty asked. "Of course not! I am just curious if he was damaged or not. I wouldn't want Charlie upset with me," Alastor said, chuckling softly. "He's fine. Always in his room like usual. ... Is that all?" Niffty asked. "Did something happen while I was out? You sound very foul today," Alastor said, laughing some. "... Not at all, Alastor! But I need to leave! I have to go clean!" Niffty said, sounding as cheery as ever. "Is that all?" Niffty asked, giggling. Alastor sighed. "Yes," he said then Niffty left the room. 

~~~

Angel was in the front lobby. He was sitting on the couch with Cherri. 

Charlie was sitting in a nearby chair. She had a clipboard and pen, writing things down as Vaggie spoke to her. Husk was, as always, at the bar. He was cleaning it. 

Niffty quickly zoomed in the room and stood on a bar chair. She set the bucket down on the counter before she quickly got off and ran to Charlie. 

"Princess!" Niffty said with her usual smile. "I'm happy to report that Alastor finally woke up," Niffty said happily. Charlie stopped and looked at Niffty. "He did?" Charlie said, smiling. "Yes!! And oh! He's coming!" Niffty said. 

Angel quickly got up as Cherri followed. Angel grabbed Cherri's wrist as he quickly walked away, but Charlie spoke just as they passed her. 

"Angel? Where are you going?" Charlie asked. "I need to get ready!! Val's calling me in!!" Angel said. "What? You said today's your day off," Charlie said. "And you broke your phone, so you couldn't have gotten a text," Vaggie said. "From my phone!" Cherri said. "Your phone is behind the bar. I'm not stupid. You snuck drugs inside again, didn't you," Vaggie said. "No!" Angel and Cherri said in unison, but afterward, they both starting speaking at the same time, but about different reasons on why they had to leave and it sounded jumbled. 

"What are you squabbling about?"

Angel and Cherri's facial expression completely changed. 

"We!!! Are fucking late for our business call! And Angel, being Val's best, needs to be there and if he isn't, Valentino will come here to see why! So!! We need to leave!! Bye!!" Cherri said before she sped off, pulling Angel with him. 

Alastor raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly to his right. 

He actually had to speak to that spider demon. He wasn't aware that Angel would be in the lobby considering it was uncommon for the spider. Alastor was going to ask to speak to him without the presence of others, but he seemed to be busy. Which was rare, seeing as the spider was a porn actor. Though, Alastor wouldn't have known. He knows nothing of the sort and he enjoys keeping it that way. 

"Alastor! How are you feeling? You really had everyone worried!" Charlie said. "I wasn't worried," Vaggie said, but Charlie ignored her commentary. Alastor smiled at the princess. "I feel as wonderful as ever, my dear! I do apologize for my absence in the past few days. Was there anything that I missed?" Alastor said. Charlie smiled. "Actual, yes. We have another patron! You have to meet them! They're sooooo cute!" Charlie said. "Why, yes! Yes, I do need to meet them," Alastor said. 

~~~

Later that evening, in Angel's room, were Cherri and Angel. 

They were both on Angel's bed.   
Cherri was laying on her back, slightly on the headboard of his bed. In front of him, in between her legs were Angel. He was laying on his back, his upper body on her. On Angel's lap was Fat Nuggets who was peacefully sleeping. 

Cherri's arms were around Angel's shoulders, loosely hugging him. 

On the side of them, more in front of Angel, was a laptop. Both of the demons were holding controllers and were playing a game on the laptop. 

Angel was currently winning, which was pissing Cherri off. 

"Aha! Dumbass! I told your sorry ass ya can't beat me!" Angel said through his laughter. Cherri nudged her legs in an attempt to throw Angel out of his concentrate. "Shut the fuck up, whore," Cherri hissed, which made Angel laugh. 

The insults everyday people called Angel, he hated, but Cherri always made him laugh about them. 

"Awweee! Are you mad, baby?" Angel teased through his laughter, but he stopped when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. 

Angel didn't move or look away from the screen. "What?!" Angel answered before the door opened. 

Angel completely expected Niffty to want to clean his room since this was her usual time to clean, but he froze when he saw Niffty walk into the room _with_ Alastor. 

"Hey, Angel!" Niffty said with a smile. "Ha! Now you're losing, bitch!" Cherri said, but she stopped when Angel didn't react or respond. She looked at the door before she quickly looked away. 

"Well shit," Cherri murmured. 


	8. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 8 ♥

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Angel asked, but it was more of a whisper. He set the controller down. "I'm just here to fix up! May I?" Niffty asked, smiling at Angel. "No- not you. That," Angel said bitterly. "I was just coming to ask if we could speak," Alastor said. Cherri was next to put her controller down. "Oh, oh! That's perfect! You can leave and talk and I'll clean up in here!" Niffty said. "No, I think he's fine here," Cherri said. "Nonsense! It reeks of drugs and alcohol and it really needs a lady's touch. Which is weird because you're a woman, no offense," Niffty said. Cherri grew a little irritated. Angel hugged Fat Nuggets a little as he hesitantly got up. 

Angel was only wearing a hot pink sports bra, black jogging pants, and gray socks. 

"Come on, I'm busy," Angel said. He walked past Niffty and Alastor, and out of the room. Alastor looked at Cherri before he walked out of the room. 

Cherri quickly got up and followed. She left the room and looked at Alastor and Angel, who were just standing out of the room. 

"I do believe this conversation doesn't concern you," Alastor said. Cherri glared at Alastor, then looked at Angel. "I'mma... I'mma head home. You alright for the night?" Cherri stammered. "Yeah. Let me call you a ride," Angel said. He was about to pull out his phone, but Cherri just laughed. "I'm fine, it's not that far. I'll send a text when I'm there," Cherri said. She gently pets Fat Nuggets head before she left. 

It had gone silent before Angel spoke. 

"So... ... what... what do you want?" Angel asked. He felt a huge pit in his stomach and a lump grow in his throat. Angel felt his hands slowly starting to tremble as he hugged Nuggs to his abdomen. He had a right to be nervous. He kissed the damn demon- the _Radio Demon_. And worst, it was when he was down and vulnerable. And to add insult to injury, Angel had his way and went as far as a french kiss with the man. Alastor was most likely going to torture him, kill him, bring him back, torture him, torture him, torture him some more, then kill him again. 

Angel looked at Alastor, trying his best to look confident and unphased, but he was slightly breathing heavily, but silently. 

"It seems..." Alastor spoke, then stopped. He was having trouble forming his words. He looked around the hallway as if the words he was looking for were on the walls. "that I am... in debt to you," Alastor said. He shut his eyes and he turned away. 

Angel completely stopped shaking. All the horrid feelings he felt stopping. 

"Wait- what?" Angel said, looking at Alastor with disbelief. He saw Alastor's smile close a little and his shut eyes tighten together as his eyebrows slightly knitted together. "Yes," Alastor's voice grew darker. 

Angel opened his mouth to ask about the kiss, but he quickly shut his mouth. 

"I uh... um- it's fine," Angel said. Alastor looked at the Angel with a raised eyebrow. "As much I truly despise the situation, I'm a gentleman. You saved me and went as far as making sure I wasn't in a place of... unwanted demons," Alastor said. Angel nervously laughed. "It's f-fine... You don't owe me, I just did ya a solid. Y... Y'know, like- ... like friends... n' shit," Angel said softly. Alastor's head tilted slightly to the right, an eyebrow-raising again. "I don't believe I follow," he said. Angel bit the inside of his cheek. He could feel his heart starting to pound as he grew nervous. "I um- I really don't- need... anything," Angel said. "If that's the case, if you were to inform me of any matter that comes up, I'll take it upon myself to handle them," Alastor said. "That's really sweet of ya, Al, but-" Angel cut himself off when his phone rang. He took it out and saw it was Cherri messaging him she was home. He put it back and looked back at Alastor. "Um..." Angel started

He was about to say it was fine, that he didn't want anything, but he then realized. 

Alastor was an overlord. More feared than Vox and Valentino, as wise as Rosie, as charming as Lillith, wild like Velvet, and most of all; he had bank like Lucifer. 

Angel thought for a few moments as a bunch of ideas ran in his head. 

"Actually... there is... something," Angel started, "it's shit expensive. Get me two tickets and we're even. Can you get it?" "Yes, I suppose I can," Alastor said. "Sweet... ... I... should go feed Nuggs," Angel said before he quickly walked past Alastor. 

Angel supposed that encounter was luck... Alastor seemed to have no idea that Angel kissed him, only that Angel gave him an antidote to the venom trap Alastor went into. 

Angel sighed as he sped to the kitchen. 

The only problem now was trying to figure out what Alastor would pay for. 

Alastor didn't say a word as Angel passed him and left. There was nothing to say. 

Angel helped Alastor out, even though the two were never on good terms. That is something unusual for a demon to do and Alastor felt obligated to pay Angel his regards for it. But, Alastor supposes Angel helped Alastor out because he had just fallen? He wasn't sure, but Angel seemed new to hell. He had never heard of the Radio Demon and wasn't aware that Charlie was the princess of Hell. 

Alastor hummed thoughtfully. 

He wouldn't worry about that. When Angel fell and how he is as a demon was not his problem nor his business. 

Alastor walked down the hall and went to the lobby. 

No one was in there besides Niffty who was silently dusting around the room. 

"Why are you being so considerate to him?" Niffty asked when she saw Alastor about to walk up the steps that weren't too far away. 

Alastor stopped, his foot in the air as he was about to walk up the first step, but he stopped when Niffty spoke. He looked over his shoulder, to Niffty. She wasn't looking towards him, she was focusing on her work. 

"Pardon?" Alastor said. He let his foot down. "Why are you being so kind to Angel Dust?" Niffty asked. "I'm not, Niffty dear. I was just giving him a- 'solid' as he did for me," Alastor retorted. "You've never done that for anyone else," Niffty stated. Alastor didn't respond. He just turned to face her. "Out of everyone that helped you and did things for you, why is he the only one you repay?" Niffty asked. She stopped dusting and looked at Alastor. 

Niffty shook your head. "I should get back to cleaning! Bye Alastor!!" Niffty said in a cheerful voice before she skipped off. 

Alastor let out a thoughtful hum as he turned back to the stairs. 

Niffty was right. Alastor never did anything for anyone unless it benefited him in the long run. And helping Angel out did nothing for him. 

Alastor's eyes narrowed as he brought his right hand to his mouth, gently biting the tip of his claw. 

Why _did_ he help out the spider? Maybe it was out of pity. But that was impossible. Alastor never pitied anyone or cared about anyone. Did it have to do with Angel's connections?

Yes... Yes, that had to be it. Alastor endangered everyone in that building, which was Angel. Not to mention, it was Angel's venom, and to make it worse, Angel works for Valentino, who's with Vox. Essentially, Angel could very well call Alastor out to his mortal enemy. 

"Yes. That... is the only explanation," Alastor told himself before he trotted up the steps, heading straight for his room door. 


	9. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 9 ♥

Alastor was in the front lobby. He was leaned against the bar, on his back. His elbows were resting on the bar. 

Husk was on the inside of the bar, talking to Alastor. 

"And... you're stuck paying for his shit now....?" Husk asked. 

Alastor had just explained his situation with Angel to Husk, who was repeating it, making sure he understood. 

"Yes, indeed. He should be coming down to collect the money to leave," Alastor stated. Husk was honestly lost for words. It was completely out of Alastor's character to help someone, let alone a demon of Lust; the ones Alastor hates the most. "What the hell, Alastor..." Husk grumbled. 

Alastor softly chuckled. "I'm aware, this is- unusual for me," he said. "It's more than damn unusual. What the hell are you, ill?" Husk said as Alastor chuckled. "You're not catching feelings for it, are you?" Husk asked. Alastor's stopped and shot a glare at Husk, his smile growing smaller. "Of course not. You know me. My black heart has no room for useless sentiments," Alastor said with pride. Husk sighed. "Good," he whispered then Alastor chuckled. 

"Hey, Al! Come on, we're running late!"

Angel quickly walked up. 

Angel was wearing a skirt suit. The skirt and blazer were both hot pink. The skirt, which was short, was a wrap. It didn't flow. The blouse he had was all black and high neck. It went to his fingertips but was form-fitting around his arm and hand. The blazer stopped at his wrists and had to hearts on the bottom of both sides. He had on simple black platforms, which boosted his height by a few.

Angel's hair was done and his makeup too. The makeup was very light. He just had a slight blush, eyeliner, and a light touch of eyeshadow. 

Alastor raised an eyebrow. Angel rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're running late?" Angel repeated. "We?" Alastor said. Angel's eyebrows raised then he laughed a little. "Shit- I forgot, you're my plus one to the thing you bought," Angel said. "And why in god's name would I go?" Alastor said, sounding unamused. "Oh, come on. Why would I spend your money on two tickets and not take the buyer? That sounds dumb as shit," Angel said. "I am not going. Take your friend," Alastor stated. Angel rolled his eyes again. "Oh for fucks sake, you're gonna love it. Let's go, the limo's outside," Angel said. He grabbed Alastor's hand, about to pull him away, but Alastor took his hand away. 

Alastor glared at Angel. He quickly eyed Husk then looked at the spider. 

"It's either you go without a problem or I'll tell the princess what you did~" Angel sang. Alastor glared at Angel. He let out a sigh. 

Alastor looked at Husk again. Husk just shook his head more, but Alastor just looked away again. 

"I suppose..." Alastor said. "Good! Come on!!" Angel said. He grabbed Alastor's wrist and hand with his top hands and pulled Alastor off. "You're gonna love it! I've been tryna go to this shit for-fucking-ever!" Angel said. 

Husk looked at Alastor with disbelief as he was dragged away. 

"You notice it too?"

Husk looked at Niffty, who was now standing on one of the stools. She was looking at Alastor too. "Alastor's... acting unusual with Angel," Niffty said. "Yeah..." Husk mumbled. "I already mentioned it to Alastor, I think he thinks it's because it benefits him, but it doesn't," Niffty said. "Yeah... It doesn't... it's like he likes him or some shit," Husk mumbled. The two stared at Alastor as he left the hotel before the two quickly looked at each other. 

"It can't be..." Niffty whispered. Husk shook his head but stopped. He thought for a few seconds before he sighed. "I think- I think it's that too," Husk grumbled. Niffty frowned and clutched her fists. "We need to tell him," Husk told. "No... No, wait- We should tell Rosie. To make sure," Niffty said. 

Alastor was quickly seated in a limo. Across the limo was Angel. He was sitting on his knees, playing with the electric windows. 

He seemed to be so fascinated by the device. 

"Where are we going?" Alastor asked after he cleared his throat. Angel took his hand off the button, the window stopping just inches from the top. "You'll see," Angel said, then Alastor eyed him. Angel chuckled. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. You're gonna love it," Angel said, looking back at the window. 

After a few seconds of silence, Angel rolled the window all the way up, but before he pushed the button to make the window go down, Alastor spoke. 

"Where did you get this limo?" Alastor asked. Angel stopped and looked at Alastor. "It's um... actually a family member's car. They let me borrow it," Angel said. "Is that so?" Alastor said. "Yeah," Angel said, then chuckled. 

The ride the rest of the way went silent. When they arrived and got out, Alastor was surprised to see they were at a theatre. It was huge and lit up beautifully. Off to the side was a booth, where there were people getting tickets. 

"I'll get the tickets," Angel said before he held his hand out to Alastor. Alastor looked at it before he summoned some cash. Angel snatched them, smiling. "I'll be right back!" Angel said as he quickly walked off. 

Alastor looked at the building then at the demons walking in and out. He had to admit, he didn't know Angel had a taste, though, they could be here to see porn and Angel wanted revenge. He let out a sigh and lightly shook his head. 

Alastor had a feeling that wasn't the case. So, the radio demon waited for Angel to come back patiently, but after a few minutes, he looked at Angel, who was still at the booth. 

There wasn't a line when they got there, so Angel should have the tickets by now. 

Alastor walked over to the booth. 

"That ain't fuckin' fair. I got the goods tah pay, so take the money and give me the gotdamn tickets," Angel growled out, his accent coming out. "I ain't gonna lose my job letting in some two-cent crack whore. So scram and go fuck yourself!" the demon in the booth said. 

"Is there a problem?" Alastor asked. Angel looked at Alastor. He was about to speak, but the demon in the booth spoke over him. "No sir! The thing was just leaving. How many tickets, sir?" the demon said, smiling at Alastor. 

Alastor glanced at the demon then looked at Angel, who was glaring at the guy. 

"Two tickets," Alastor said. He took the money Angel had and passed it to the demon. 

The demon took out two tickets then Angel snatched them. 

"Bitch," Angel growled as he flipped the guy off. "Go on ahead, I'm going to grab a snack," Alastor said. Angel raised an eyebrow. "Oh- uh, sure. I'll be inside. Be quick, it's gonna start soon," Angel said before he walked off. 

Alastor watched as Angel walked up the steps than in the glass door. Once the spider was out of sight, Alastor's head snapped towards the booth demon as his smile grew. 

Angel waited some time for Alastor. Their show was going to begin in a few minutes. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

Did Alastor leave him? Angel was aware he was a lowly, weak demon. A whore. This happened many times to him, but- why did he worry so much if Alastor did it?

Angel looked down at the two tickets. He let out a sigh as he walked to the doors. He opened the door to leave, but he heard a voice. 

"Did I take long? My apologies."

Angel turned around to see Alastor. Angel couldn't help his smile. 

"You're here...!" Angel acknowledge. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Alastor asked. Angel chuckled, looking down as he shook his head. "Nevermind that." Angel looked back at Alastor. "It probably already started, come on," Angel said. He grabbed Alastor's hand, quickly dragging them away. 

Angel took them to certain doors. They had to walk up some stairs until they made it to a balcony in an auditorium. 

The show had already started, but they were only a few minutes late. 

On the balcony, they had the perfect view of everything.  
There were two seats that had a table in between them. 

Angel's eyes lit up and he let go of Alastor. 

"Come on...!" Angel whispered as he quickly took a seat. Alastor took a seat on the other one, curiously looking at the stage. 

Alastor was surprised to find out it was an opera-ballet. And a very intriguing one at that. 

Alastor hadn't noticed he moved slightly forward in his seat until about halfway through. He glanced at Angel, curious to see if the spider was watching and listening. 

Angel was sitting on his right foot, his left foot on the edge of the seat. He had his arms loosely wrapped around his left leg. Angel's head was resting against his left knee and his eyes were closed. 

Alastor stared at the spider for a few seconds before he shut his eyes. 

Alastor supposes he gave Angel too much credit. To fall asleep during such a beautiful performance. 

Alastor sat back in his seat, opening his eyes as he continued to watch the performance. He tried to ignore the sleeping spider, but his eyes couldn't help themselves from looking back at the angelic spider, but this time, Angel's eyes were slightly opened. 

Angel noticed Alastor looking at him. He opened his eyes a little more, looking at Alastor. He smiled at the demon before he went back in his position, closing his eyes. 

Alastor raised an eyebrow. His smile grew as he shook his head. 

What a peculiar demon Angel was. 


	10. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 10 ♥

When the performance was finished, applause filled the air. Angel had stood and stretched his arms straight up, above his head. He stood on his toes as he leaned on both sides, stretching out his body. 

Angel let his arms fall on his head and stay there as he dropped from his toes. He glanced at Alastor with a sly smirk. 

"Ya liked it?" Angel said slyly. Alastor looked at the spider as he stood up. "Yes, it was quite an admirable performance," Alastor said as Angel chuckled. "It's the last one. It was first performed years ago when I first fell. I was too busy with work to see it, so you could imagine how excited I was when they got the old cast back together for one last performance," Angel said. Alastor raised an eyebrow. "Were you not asleep the whole time?" Alastor asked. Angel looked at Alastor, then back down, looking as everyone left, the curtains on the stage closed. He walked to the rail and leaned over it. "Fuck no. I like to think about what's happening. It's so much cooler to envision everything, like reading a book or listenin' to the radio. Reminds me of simpler times," Angel said. Alastor was generally surprised. Not by the fact, Angel was barely using his vulgar language or the fact he was using more sophisticated wording, but because Angel wasn't corrupted by today's inadmissible technology. 

"Shall we go?" Alastor said. Angel turned around to see Alastor now by the door. "Yeah, yeah," Angel said. He quickly walked to the door. When he got there, Alastor let him out first before he walked out himself. 

As they left the building, it went silent between two. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more peaceful. 

When they got outside and got into the limo that waited for them, it drove off. 

The two were sitting on opposite sides again. Angel was by the window, leaned on the wall as he stared out the window. 

Angel felt his stomach growl as his mouth went salty. 

He frowned. 

Angel had skipped his past few meals since he was so stressed about Alastor and him finding out about his... small mistake. Now, it was raining all down on him. 

He set his bottom pair of hands on his abdomen, hoping Alastor didn't eat the traitorous sounds of his stomach begging for something to digest. 

Alastor was quietly sitting across the limo from Angel. His hands were folded in front of his lap and his head low. His eyes were closed. 

Alastor was focusing on relaxing in the car, focusing on not fidgeting or moving, well- until his ears shifted and perked at the sound of a stomach growling. 

Alastor opened his eyes. 

That wasn't him, was it? No, he made sure to eat when he picked up that snack at the theatre. But at the same time, it could be. Alastor was always starving.  
Alastor's smile lightly closed at the thought of his stomach growling and ruining his reputation with a lowly whore. That wouldn't be good. He had to get something else in his stomach before-

Alastor's ears perked again when he heard another growl. He looked up at Angel, who was hugging his abdomen, hunched over. 

"I'm... fuckin' starvin'," Angel said sheepishly. He did look at Alastor but his cheeks were warm and his chest was fluffed up to a slightly larger size. Alastor felt relief wash over him, but a smile crept on his face. 

"A little detour to get something to eat wouldn't hurt," Alastor said. Angel looked up at Alastor. "Don't cha think Char would be mad? And no telling what Vaggie-" "Need not worry about that. I'm sure Charlotte won't mind her patron to get something in their stomach. And Miss Vagatha wouldn't dare do anything, not when I'm around," Alastor stated. Angel's eyes slightly lit up. He smiled brightly. 

"Portaci in un ristorante!!!!" Angel said to the driver, whoever it was. He looked at Alastor. "Any suggestions? Italian? Burgers? I'm not picky," Angel said. Alastor chuckled a little. "I'm not that hungry," Alastor said. "Suit yourself," Angel said. 

"Voglio bistecca e vino!!! Rendilo scattante!!" Angel yelled. He sat back, slightly slumping. 

Angel glanced out the window then looked at Alastor. 

Alastor had gone back into his position before Angel's stomach disturbed him. 

"So uh..." Angel started. Alastor glanced up at the spider as he tried to make conversation. "Um- you like... ice cream?" Angel said. Alastor couldn't up to his laugh at Angel's failed attempt to conversate. "No," Alastor said simply. Angel sat up, his raising slightly in disbelief. "Cake?" "No." Angel stopped for a few moments. "Candy?" "Absolutely not," Alastor said simply. His smile grew as Angel's facial expression changed. "Do you like anything-" Angel was cut off. "Anything that's filled with carbohydrates and sugar? No, no I do not," Alastor said. Angel slumped back. "Huh..." he mumbled. 

"What do ya like then?" Angel asked. Before Alastor could answer, the limo stopped. A window rolled down, near Angel. 

Angel was given a bag with two containers in it. He was given red wine and two wine glasses. Angel smirked and took them. "Grazie," Angel said before the window lifted. 

"Ya sure, you don't want anything? I'll be left with extras," Angel said. 

Alastor hummed thoughtfully. 

Once the window rolled down, the strong smell of steak filled his nostrils. He could feel his teeth grow sharper, wanting desperately to tear into flesh.

Alastor sighed, a smirk growing. 

"I suppose it won't hurt to eat something small," Alastor said. Angel smirked. He took a container out and set it on the ground. Using his foot, he slid it to Alastor, who picked it up when it got to his feet. "Heads up," Angel said before he quickly chucked a whine glass to Alastor. 

Alastor's ears went back a little before he caught the glass between his index and middle fingers of his left hand, by its base. 

Angel smirked before he set his container of food to his side. He leaned forward, to a compartment in the limo before he pulled out a bottle opener. 

Angel set the bottle between the middle of both of his thighs.

It didn't take too long to open the bottle. He tossed the opener back in the compartment before he poured some wine into his glass. He held his hand out to Alastor when he was done. With a wave of a hand, a small black portal opened near Angel and Alastor.

Angel put the bottle in the portal, then it appeared through the portal near Alastor. 

It went silent for a few minutes as the two enjoyed the steak and wine, but when Angel saw a certain look in Alastor's eyes as he ate the steak, Angel smirked. 

Angel was only halfway done, his container to the side. He sat up straight and slightly puffed his chest out. He crossed his left leg over his right, at the knee, his wine glass in his left hand. Angel's leaned back, his right hand on the seat, supporting his upper weight.

"Ya like steak, I see," Angel said, meaning it to be teasing. Alastor glanced at the spider then chuckled as they both continued eating, taking smaller bites to continue speaking. "Yes, yes I do. But any meat if exquisite," Alastor told. "Lamb?" Angel challenged. Alastor chuckled. "Yes," he said. "Pork?" Angel asked. "Indeed," Alastor said. Angel hummed, thinking as he slightly swirled his wine. "Seafood?" "That's one of my favorites," Alastor stated, his smirk growing. "Venison?" Angel asked. "Of course," Alastor said. "Damn," Angel said before he chuckled. It went silent for a few moments, but Angel smirked. "Meet from a demon? Or maybe human?" Angel said with a sly smirk. He thought he got Alastor, but when Alastor chuckled, he leaned forward slightly. "What? Ya a cannibal or some shit?" Angel said. 

The limo stopped before the door opened. 

Angel saw they were at the hotel. He quickly drank the rest of the wine. 

"You can leave the stuff inside, they'll clean it," Angel said as he got out, setting the glass on the ground. He peaked out as he watched as he set his now empty glass and container down. "Oh! Give me the bottle!" Angel said before Alastor left it. 

Alastor grabbed it before he got out of the limo, handing it to Angel. 

Angel looked at the hotel before he quickly down the rest of the wine.   
He tossed the bottle to the side. He let out a soft sigh as the bottle smashed not the ground nearby, its part spreading far from each other. 

He noticed Alastor was already walking towards the hotel. "Hey! Come on, wait up!" Angel said as he quickly went after the deer. 

The two had gone inside as Angel spoke. 

"Hey, this was fun," Angel said. Alastor didn't answer, which made Angel frown feeling his stomach turn. "What is not fun or somethin'? You can say it it wasn't," Angel said as they made it to the front lobby. 

There, was Husk, Niffty, and another demon. 

The demon was female. She was a slender demon with white pale skin and sharp teeth that were white. She had a bob cut that was parted from her left side under her hat and, like Alastor, she had a bright, charming smiling. She wore a red dress with gray shoulder pads, a black belt, and black wrists. She had was a red sun hat with two skulls and three black flowers on the front side with a large red and black plume on the top side.

Angel stopped walking when Alastor did before he noticed the people in the lobby. 

Angel could already feel the tension in the air, even though he just walked in, even with an unfamiliar guest. 

"I'm gonna get some shut-eye..." Angel said, trailing off. He was about to walk away, but the new demoness spoke. "Angel Dust, right? No, you should stay, darlin'," the demoness spoke, smiling. 

"Rosie, what are you doing here, my dear?" Alastor spoke. Rosie smiled. "I'm glad you finally spoke to me, Alastor dear! I came here to check on you! I heard you recently used all of your power not to mention you missed your visit today," Rosie said as she walked up. She stopped in front of Alastor, her smile wide. "What are you up to?" Alastor asked as Rosie walked around Alastor, inspecting him. "Oh, nothing, nothing," Rosie said, her voice soft and enchanting. Once she got a good look at Alastor, she looked at Angel. 

"I'm leaving," Angel said as he walked off. He really didn't want to deal with weird-ass demons tonight. 

"Oh, but you'll love to hear this!" Rosie said, but Angel didn't stop walking. "It's quite a good remedy for your problems! It will only take a small _peck_ of your time," Rosie said. 

"What are you going on about?" Alastor asked, his voice wary and cautious. Angel stopped walking. "There's something Angel hasn't told you," Niffty said. 

Hearing those words send dread down Angel's back. He whipped around, panic making him not think thoroughly. 

"What the hell is this shit?! Some kind of shit Shakespear? I ain't done shit," Angel hissed. "Oh! But there it is! We've never said you did anything dear, you've admitted it yourself," Rosie said. 

Angel felt his stomach twist badly as his chest grew heavy. He felt it harder to breathe and he felt the food he ate beginning to come up. 

He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He was about to be get tortured and killed or some shit. 

"Is that so? What was it?" Alastor asked. He didn't sound affected, but his furrowed eyebrows and annoyed grin told his true emotions. 

"Oh! Oh! I know!! I know!!" Niffty said as she raised her hand, like a little kid wanting to answer a question they were confident about in school. 

"Let the slut answer," Husk said then Niffty put her hand down. 

Angel's chuckled softly. It wasn't out of happiness or joy, it was out of annoyance and anger growing. 

"What the hell haven't I told? What? Ya wanna hear what really happened with Al? Dipshit walked into his own fuckin' trap and I helped his sorry ass out," Angel said saltily. "The remedy, Angel, how did you give him the remedy~" Rosie sang as she pulled out a book. 

The book was small. It was a black book that had a pen with it. The pen was thick and pink and had a fluff ball connected to it. On the front of the book, said "angel" cursive, and in sparkly pink.

Angel's eyes focused on the book. Then his pupils grew small. 

Rosie opened her hand, the book opening. 

"Dear diary," Rosie started.

Angel didn't take any time to try to run and grab his diary. Because of his demon form, he would have been there in a blink of an eye, but he was stopped by Husk, he wrapped an arm around Angel's waist, quickly stopped his momentum. But, Angel wasn't having any of it. He grabbed the cat's wrist and before Husk knew it, he was flipped in the air and slammed into the ground, making a huge dent. 

"today's day started well. I convinced Husk to spike my milk in the morning. After, I started to finish my outfit. I think this might get destroyed by Val again, so I won't work on it much. Right now, I'm sitting on my bed writing this. I have to get ready to go to the studios and teach the baby strippers. I'll write back tonight," Rosie said as her smile grew. Angel was trying desperately to get his diary, but Husk and Niffty were quickly on their feet and weren't letting him passed. 

"The craziest ____ just happened," Rosie said, pausing when a vulgar word came to play. "You remember how I gave Al my venom? He used it and hijacked Vox's system with it. I don't know how or why he did it, but I'm pretty sure it malfunctioned. Wait, wait, I forgot, Husk came to see me at the club," Rosie said. "Don't!!!" Angel yelled, just as he was thrown into the air. By this time, Alastor had leaned over Rosie's shoulder, looking at the neat, slight cursive handwriting. "He played it off as giving me a gift, but it was obvious he used Al's attack to Vox to see me- Off-topic. Alastor got into my venom since it smoked the place. He was out of it and got us lost, but lucky for us, we were close to Cherri's place. I dunno why I helped him out. I just feel like I need to. Maybe because he's an overlord. They have that effect. But anyway, I took him to Cherri's house and had to lay him down. I had to make a remedy, but by the time I was done, he was knocked out," Rosie read. "Shut the hell up!!!" Angel yelled, but Rosie ignored his yells and pleads. 

Alastor slightly leaned closer to Rosie, looking at the diary with an annoyed glare. 

"I had to give it to his mouth to mouth. Of course, I didn't try anything- well I thought. I dunno what came over me, but his lips felt like heaven in this hell hole. I can't remember much, it was just a blur of pure bliss, but Cherri said I kissed the damned thing. Luckily, his ____ was knocked out. I vow to myself to never even look at him. Maybe I was just aroused, I'm not sure, but I felt something inside being pulled towards him," Rosie said. She didn't read the rest of the words on the page. 

It went silent in the room, the only thing being heard was Angel's panting, and Husk and Niffty's heavy breathing from stopping him from getting closer. 

"Alastor, darling, he sealed it. The Red String of Fate is with unusual bindingness you feel towards that whore over there. And with a kiss as you slept, nonetheless," Rosie finished as her smirk grew. She covered her mouth with her hand, containing her small giggles. 


	11. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 11 ♥

Angel was sitting at the hotel's bar, on a chair. 

Charlie was standing next to him, patching up his cheek up gently. 

Angel was glaring at Alastor, who was across the lobby. Alastor was peacefully sitting there as he drank some tea. 

"What happened? Why did Alastor attack you? Did something happen on your date?" Charlie asked worriedly. Angel was still seething with rage. "It wasn't a fuckin' date," Angel hissed. 

After Alastor had found out what Angel did, of course, he was furious. The one time he was vulnerable, a lowly whore dared to touch him, then play stupid to get close to him. He had to pay the price. 

Now, Angel was sitting at the bar with a swollen right cheek and a bruised body. Around him was Niffty, who was holding medical supplies, Charlie, who was tending to him, and Vaggie, who was watching Alastor. 

Alastor was still sitting down, calmly drinking tea with Rosie, who was sitting with him. Husk was sitting nearby.

"What happened?" Charlie sounded even more worried than before. No one answered, so Charlie frowned. "Angel?-" Charlie was cut off before she could begin to ask Angel what happened. "I'm too sober for this fuckery," Angel said as he stood up. "Hold on, your body is still too damaged...!" Charlie said frantically. "I ain't a fuckin' wuss, I'm fine," Angel snapped before he tried to leave, but Charlie stopped him. "I need to finish patching you up...! I'm almost done," Charlie said. Angel rolled his eyes. He snatched the bandages from the box Niffty was holding. He held his hand out, where Charlie could see them before he walked off. 

"Ho bisogno di un dannato drink," Angel mumbled.  
 **[I need a goddamn drink]**

Once Charlie left, she stormed over to Alastor, anger starting to rise. 

"What happened?! You're not supposed to hurt the patrons!" Charlie fumed. Alastor was just in the middle of drinking some of his tea, but when Charlie stormed over with rage, he took the teacup away from his lips. His smile was wide as he spoke. "I merely put him back in his place. Dear Charlie, you should be grateful," Alastor said. "What did he do?!" Charlie seethed. She let out a long sigh. "What did he do?" She asked more calmly. 

Rosie softly chuckled and glanced at Alastor. 

"I suppose it's time for Rosie to get going. I'll walk you," Alastor said then the tea sets disappeared into thin air. "Oh! Wonderful!" Rosie said as Alastor stood up. 

Alastor offered Rosie a hand to stand and she took it as she stood up. 

"Alastor, come on, just say it," Charlie said as Alastor offered Rosie his arm, the demoness wrapping her arms around Alastor's. "I'll be back late tonight! After I run a few errands. Do take care, Ms. Charolette!" Alastor said as he left with Rosie, ignoring Charlie. 

Charlie looked at Husk, who was slouched on a chair, man-spreading with his head laid back. He looked like he was sleeping. 

"Don't look at me, princess," Husk mumbled. Charlie frowned and looked at Niffty, who was standing with Vaggie. "Don't worry about it, hun. You know Angel and Alastor cause trouble. They probably got on each other's nerves on their outing," Vaggie said. That would be the only explanation.

Angel and Alastor were complete opposites. One works in the field the other despises, one a high ranked demon while the other is a lowly whore scraping the littlest amounts of money from their pimp. Not to mention the mischievous spider that tries to cause chaos and trouble wherever he goes. Just for the hell of it. "It was most likely Angel push Alastor's buttons and Alastor got fed up," Vaggie said. "Yeah, that makes sense," Charlie said before she continued, "Should I check on Angel?" Charlie asked. "No, he'll be fine. He ran off when you were helping him anyway. He'll just yell at you if you bother him now," Vaggie said. 

Angel entered his room and slammed the door shut with his foot. 

"Figlio di puttana," Angel whispered to himself.   
[Son of a bitch]

He hadn't noticed when he slammed his door shut, he disturbed the sleeping pig. 

Fat Nuggets jolted up and looked at his owner. "Sorry Nuggs," Angel said as he walked up to Fat Nuggets and picked him up. He tossed the medical kit on his vanity.

He sat on his bed, hugging Nuggs who snuggling into his owner. 

Angel let out a reluctant sigh before he pursed his lips together. He bit the inside of his cheeks, his eyebrows furrowed together as he glared at nothing in particular. 

Angel wasn't the brightest person and he never paid attention to things around him, since he was always focused on his job, so when he heard the "Red String of Fate" rolled off of Rosie's tongue, he didn't know how to respond. He didn't know anything that happened. He only understood he went on a flight or fight mode when Alastor's rage got the best of him and his tentacle started coming out of the ground like a Kraken taking down a ship. 

Angel moved further onto the bed by pushing himself up on his feet. He turned to his side and faced the wall, laying on his side. Nuggs was still in his arms, but he was now laying on his side, facing Angel. Nuggets scuffled before he moved to his feet. He got closer to Angel's face before he pressed his snout against Angel's. Angel giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Nuggs," Angel reassured Nuggets. Nuggets let out a soft mellow sound, that sounded a little like a laugh. Angel smiled brightly, snickering a little as Nuggets licked Angel's cheek, making a mess of his fur. 

"I love ya too, Nuggs," Angel said softly, getting small, happy oink from Nuggets. 

When it had gotten late, Alastor walked through the doors of the hotel. His smile wasn't as bright and as full as his usual. He shut the door quietly behind him as he walked a bit slow towards the stairs. 

As he did so, he couldn't get it out of his mind. 

Angel put them both into a revolting curse and Alastor was now stuck with trying to get them out. Of course, Alastor knew what to do, but the times he was put into this curse was not of someone else doing any actions, the curse would do it all itself. 

The curse was called the Red String of Fate. It was an East Asian belief originating from Chinese mythology. It would wrap itself on two "destined" souls, or physically; the pinkie finger and the two would be destined lovers. 

Something that Alastor hated. He never saw himself in a relationship since he was human. 

Alastor let out a soft, annoyed sigh as he made it to the steps. He was about to walk up the first step, but it was all raining down on him. 

In order to get out the unbreakable string, he needed Angel in this as well. 

Alastor put his foot back on the ground before he decided to head over to the spider's room. 

When he arrived, he truly didn't want to be there but Alastor pushed that aside. If Alastor truly wanted to survive in hell as a powerful being, he needed to rid of such an unavailing attachment to other beings, let alone one so lowly. 

Alastor brought up a hand to knock. He let took a deep breath before he knocked firmly against the door. 

Alastor's ear picked up on soft grunts, oinks, and shuffling before the door opened. 

"Charlie, I told ya, I'm..." Angel trailed off when he saw the red demon in front of him. "Angel, there is something important we must discuss...."


	12. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 12 ♥

"Charlie, I told ya, I'm..." Angel trailed off when he saw the red demon in front of him. "Angel, there is something important we must discuss as we-" Alastor started, but Angel raised a hand to Alastor, holding up his index fingers an inch or two away from Alastor's lips. Angel glared at Alastor.

"Ya think you can try to beat the shit outta me, then come to my room and act as nothin' happened?" Angel scowled, eyeing Alastor. "There isn't time to be angry with me. I've already decided to drop the emotions I had for the situation of you pressing your mouth against mine as I was unconscious," Alastor remarked. "Maybe cause ya almost beat the fuck outta me! And just say fuckin' kissin'. Prude," Angel hissed. "I believe that is something you've brought upon yourself, but if you're going to be done with your unnecessary anger, we must discuss something of importance," Alastor insisted. Angel set his forehead against the back of his hand, which was still in his door. He let out a soft sigh, shaking his head lightly. 

"Alright, come in," Angel said, moving to open the door more for Alastor to enter. "Actually, I believe my room would be better. Fewer chances of someone listening in the conversation," Alastor said. Angel slightly threw his hands up then dropped them, rolling his eyes. "Fine," he mumbled. 

Angel walked up to his bed and gently picked him Fat Nuggets, who was waiting to be cuddled to sleep. 

Angel held Nuggs in his lower set of arms, walking back to his door, leaving his phone on his bed. "Let's go," he said as he left his room, shutting the door behind him. 

They had walked in complete silence to the front lobby, then up the stairs. 

Angel's room was the only one that wasn't upstairs, since all the patron's rooms were meant to be downstairs. 

When they made it upstairs and got to Alastor's door, Angel expected, when Alastor opened it, to be the forest and the beautiful scenery that welcomed him when he was weak. But instead, it was an actual bedroom. It was quite dark and sort of dull. 

One master bed, one wardrobe, and a bedstand. But, the one thing that stood out was the glass double doors that led to a balcony and showed the beautiful scenery in hell. 

Alastor stepped inside first and turned on his small, dim lamp before Angel's walked in. Alastor shut the door behind Angel once he was fully in. 

Alastor silently walked towards his balcony before a rocking chair appeared. Alastor took a seat in the chair, facing the beautiful outside scenery. 

"What are ya, a grandpa? Who the fuck has a rockin' chair," Angel commented. "Don't test me," Alastor said as Angel scoffed. "Why'd you drag me here? What was so important that ya had to drag me all the way in your bedroom?" Angel snarled. 

Alastor gently pushed his feet from the ground, rocking himself slowly and calmly. 

"Are you not aware of what you've done?" Alastor asked as he summoned a book in his hands. "Obviously fuckin' not dipshit," Angel said. He was being salty, but he had the right to be. He saved Alastor's sorry ass and got a little carried away. So what? It's hell. 

"Are you aware of what the Red String of D- ... Fate is?" Alastor said, stumbling a little on his wording. Angel's blinked a few times. He began to gently pet Nuggets head as his pig began to fall asleep. Angel sat on Alastor's bed, facing towards the door. 

"The anime cherry blossom shit?" Angel said. Alastor was a little caught off guard by the response, but he supposed every demon has its own way of remembering or knowing information. "Yes, the Eastern Asian folktale," Alastor said before he sighed. "It's... somewhat- true. Two people will be connected by an invisible string by the pinkie finger. Though, the pinkie finger is merely a reference to your soul. The string binds two, and rarely, more, people and those people are to be together until one of them dies and the string detaches itself to the soul and finds the other side a new partner," Alastor informed. Angel took in all the information carefully. "... And... we're in it?" Angel asked quietly. "Unfortunately yes," Alastor answered calmly. "If we really are, what the hell are we supposed to do? It can't break," Angel asked, his voice somewhat soft. "Yes, yes you're right. But if too much 'pressure' is added to the string, it will detach itself after finding one partner unworthy and go on to find another," Alastor said. He spoke slowly, choosing easy words for Angel. "Pressure?" Angel repeated. Alastor's eyes furrowed together as he let out a slightly growled sigh. "Negative energy," Alastor cleared out. Angel hugged Nuggs a little closer. "Yeah, okay, I got it," Angel said. 

Alastor merely rolled his eyes. "This is not a game, Angel. It will not only ruin my reputation but yours as well. If we want to survive in here, we have to disconnect ourselves," Alastor said firmly. Angel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I said I fuckin' got it," he growled, then sighed. "Since we're demons it'll be easier. We naturally have a negative aura. I'm guessing the string works through our souls and magic, so we just gotta send each other certain 'vibes' or whateva until it's had enough. The only problem is, it requires a lot of magic, which I don't have," Angel said, thinking a little aloud. 

Alastor stopped rocking himself and looked up from his book when Angel spoke. He thought he'd have to completely run everything down and explain every detail to Angel for him to understand. 

"Yes, you're surprisingly accurate," Alastor said. Angel hugged Nuggs close, a frown forming. 

"Is that all?" Angel said. "If you understand and will help get us out, yes," Alastor said. "Would if I don't help you get out? What are you gonna do, kill me?" Angel asked. Alastor's smile grew a little smaller. 

Alastor needed Angel in this... but if Angel didn't comply...

"Yes, yes I'm afraid I'll have to end your afterlife," Alastor confirmed. "Do you have any other questions?" Alastor asked. "No, I got shit t' do," Angel hissed, sounding salty again. 

Angel went to the door and opened the door, about to walk out, but before he did so, he spoke. 

"I..." Angel started, but he shut his mouth and shook his head. He left the room, shutting the door behind him before another word was said. 

Angel didn't really understand this red string... but he had bad feelings about doing this... Or maybe it was the string making him feel this way? Yeah, definitely. Alastor; a prude, was not Angel's type and he never would be. 

Angle huffed out a sigh as he walked off, heading to the stairs to go to his bedroom.


	13. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 13 ♥

Angel began his day early. He had gotten himself free for today and tomorrow by offering to work more shifts on the weekend and doing unusual consumers that paid well. 

Angel was wearing his jogging suit again. He had on hot pink jogging pants that went up to his navel, a hot pink sports-like bra, which minimized his fluff size, and a yellow cropped shirt that fell off his shoulders. The shirt had a cute, simple drawing of a pig on it. To top off his outfit, he had on white sneakers that had yellow and pink designs on them. 

Angel's hair was already done and he wasn't wearing much makeup, just lip balm and a light blush on his cheeks. He honestly didn't need any makeup at all, his lips held a natural shine and softness and his cheeks were perfectly rose gold pink, even with his fur. 

He was in his room with Fat Nuggets and Cherri. 

"And his food is in the kitchen when it's dinner," Angel told Cherri, who was sitting on Angel's bed, Nuggets on her lap, awake. Cherri laughed a little. "Angie, I got this. He'll be fine," Cherri said reassuringly. Angel smiled. "Thanks for watching him again," he said. "Yeah...! But why are you goin' out anyway? I know today's not you're off day," Cherri said. "I'm just helping Alastor with somethin'," Angel said. "With what? You never told me you owed him... Did he find out about the kiss...?!" Cherri asked, worry obvious in her voice. Angel burst into laughter. "Fuck no! He doesn't know shit and I'll keep it that way," Angel said, smiling at Cherri. Cherri studied Angel's face for a little before she smiled softly. "What are you helping him with?" Cherri asked. "I really dunno yet," Angel said, shrugging. "But it was an excuse to get outta work, so fuck it," Angel said. Cherri snickered. "Yeah, as long as you're out," Cherri said. 

Angel smiled, giggling. "I gotta go. I shouldn't be out long. If I am, don't worry 'bout it. Alastor can't let me die or nothin'," he said. "... Maybe I should go, just in case," Cherri said. Angel walked to his door, eyes on Cherri. "I'm fine, toots. Ya worry so much 'bout me!" Angel said, opening his door, but still looking at Cherri. "Bye Sugartits, Bye Nuggies, my beautiful baby~," Angel said in his flirtatious tone before he walked out and shut the door. 

Angel walked down the hall. It didn't take him all too long to reach the lobby. 

The other two patrons were on the couch, chatting happily to each other. 

Husk, of course, was at the bar, but Niffty was there. She was standing on a chair, talking to Husk. 

Angel walked up to the two. He wasn't mad at them for stopping him from getting his diary from Rosie the other night. He couldn't be. They were only doing as they were told. They were only following their contract. Angel knew about that all too well. 

"Hey Niffty, Husky~," Ange said before he purred out the cat's name. Husk gave Angel a disgusted look before he looked away. Angel raised an eyebrow before he relaxed and chuckled. "If you're thinkin' about the other night...! It's fine, I forgive you," Angel said, a sly smirk on his lips. "You think _I_ need _your_ forgiveness?" Husk hissed out. "Is somethin' wrong kitty?" Angel asked in a little more serious. 

Husk ignored Angel, which was normal, so Angel turned to Niffty. 

"Have ya seen Al anywhere? We should be leavin' now," Angel said. Niffty looked at Angel then down. "No," Niffty said a little quietly. Angel raised an eyebrow. "You okay doll?" Angel asked. Niffty looked away from Angel. "Shouldn't you be at work right now...? I thought you were off 3 days from now," Niffty said. 

Angel was completely caught off guard. 

"I got off so Alastor and I could solve this... dilemma," Angel said, slowly speaking and choosing his wording carefully. Niffty looked at Angel. "You're trying to get out of it?" Niffty asked. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Angel said, chuckling a little. Niffty smiled. "If that's the case, Alastor should be here in just a few minutes!" Niffty said with her usual happy persona. Angel wasn't dense, no matter how he let people perceive him. "No offense, but I ain't into overlords. Let alone a psychotic one, so ya worried yer pretty little head over nothin'," Angel said. 

Husk shook his head. 

"She doesn't like Alastor, dumbass," he grumbled. Angel just smiled. "Oh yeah? But I know who you do like," Angel said. Husk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and it's not you," Husk said. Angel leaned back and shut his eyes. He put the back of his left hand against his forehead. "Oh Husky! Your words hurt me! I've been wounded!" Angel said dramatically. 

Niffty smiled at Angel. When Angel's put his hand up, she got a better view of his hour-glass body. That's when Niffty looked away, her smile closing a little. 

"I wish," Husk said. "Aww, poo..." Angel said as he sat up straight, letting his head fall. "This is not the fun Husky," Angel said in a slight baby voice with a pout. Husk hissed at Angel, which made him giggle. 

"Alastor!!" Niffty cheered as she saw the radio demon walk down the steps and make his way over to them. 

"Hello Niffty darling," Alastor said as Niffty smiled at him. "Angel just told me your plans for today! Which is perfect! I made you lunch and have all your snacks ready!" Niffty said. Alastor smiled. "Why thank you Niffty," Alastor said, slightly bowing to the small demon. 

Alastor's smile slightly dropped when he looked at Angel. 

"You've cleared your day, correct?" Alastor asked. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, I wanna get this over with," Angel grumbled. 

"Have a good day~," Niffty said as the two walked off, but before Alastor got far, he heard Husk speak. "Quoi que vous fassiez ... ne tombez pas amoureux de lui ..." Husk said and though Alastor didn't stop or flinch, Husk knew he heard.   
**[Whatever you do ... don't fall in love with him ...]  
**

Alastor and Angel had walked silently towards the gluttony section of hell. It looked a lot like New York City. There were a lot of buildings, tall ones. It made Angel think of his human life. 

Alastor was leading the way, Angel following behind not by a couple of feet. Alastor passed the more modern building and went straight to a more vintage place. The 1950s and before style. 

Angel looked around. It looked even more like the human world before he died. 

Alastor stopped in front of a big beautiful building. 

"F̶r̶a̶n̶k̶l̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶ Rosie Euphorium" read the sign. 

Demons were walking in and out, some demons working. 

Alastor glanced at Angel who was looking around the area. He shook his head, walking inside, which got Angel's attention. 

Angel followed Alastor in the Euphorium. 

They were selling many goods inside and had some tables that were for two people. They were tea sets. A few people were sitting at the tables, chatting as they had to. 

Everyone was dressed modestly and were all smiling. 

"Alastor! Darling! I'm over here!" 

A voice rang. 

Angel's eyes grew dark at the voice as a demoness walked up. 

Rosie. Or "the bitch who stole my shit," from what Angel remembers her as.

"Is everything prepared?" Alastor asked. Rosie kept her smile. "Yes, it's all done. We'll be downstairs," Rosie said before she looked at Angel, who eyed her. Rosie merely chuckled as Alastor passed her, going to the stairs that led to the basement. "Are you alright? You seemed awfully upset," Rosie said with a smug small grin. "I'll bite you're fuckin' face-off. Don't test me," Angel hissed, walking past her as he followed Rosie, who walked close behind him. Rosie laughed. "That's awful to say to someone who's helping you," Rosie said as they walked downstairs. 

It looked like a regular basement. It had boxes in the corners, stacked up, the floor and walls were cement and crumbling a bit. But in the middle of the floor was a double pentagram circle that had symbols in between them. 

Alastor was standing near the huge circle, looking at it, but he looked at the door as they walked down. 

"And you're positive this will work?" Alastor asked. "I'm completely sure, dear. We've done this before and they were all successful. Why are you so doubtful today?" Rosie asked as she and Angel made it down the steps. Alastor glanced at the circle then at Angel, who was staring at the circle. "I think he's too weak," Alastor said, plain and simple. "Fuck you," Angel mumbled. 

"Why don't we begin! Angel, it's simple enough for you to understand," Rosie said with a smile. Angel rolled his eyes. Alastor took off his jacket and merely tossed it aside before he sat on the circle, criss-cross apple sauce. "Sit opposite of Alastor," Rosie instructed. 

Angel walked up to the circle, looking down at the circle.

"Is this fuckin' blood?" Angel asked. "Sit down," Rosie repeated herself. Angel scoffed before he sat down, on his knees. "Better not mess up my shit," Angel huffed out. Rosie chuckled. 

"Angel, all you must do is let yourself drift away. Currently, we are on the demon plane, the fourth dimension, spirit, souls, or ghosts are like us. You need to be in the fifth dimension and that's where you'll go. You'll be able to see the string connected to your baby finger. You won't be able to break it. You need to feed it your darkest energies until it detaches itself, but the ritual is going to do it for you. All you have to do is sit through it. Shouldn't be too hard for you, yes?" Rosie said. "How the hell did I get into this spiritual shit? Why can't Alastor just do it? He gets out of his end, it's done," Angel said. "You got yourself into this when you decided to kiss me when I was unconscious," Alastor said, with underline annoyance. Angel rolled his eyes. "Oh shut the hell up. Be grateful I ain't did nothin' more," Angel said, leaning back on his hands which now laid on the ground.

"Angel, this is essential for you _and_ Alastor to do. If one of you are disconnected and still alive, the string will find you both another partner rather quickly and if there's not enough damage, the string will just reattach itself to the same user," Rosie explains, speaking before Alastor even opened his mouth. Angel huffed out a heavy sigh. 

"Fine, let's get this over with," Angel said. "Good! You must repeat these words, 'haec sunt verba dei ritu sacrificaretur'," Rosie told. "Would you like me to write it down?" Rosie asked. "I think I got it," Angel said. "You are aware that if you do not pronounce everything correctly, it will malfunction and the unspeakable may happen," Alastor stated. "I'm fine," Angel said with more irritation. 

Rosie walked closer. She sat down, on her knees by Alastor and Angel, on the circle. 

She grabbed Alastor's right hand before holding her hand out to Angel's. Angel hesitantly set his left hand and hers before Rosie pulled the two's hands together. 

"You must keep your fingers intertwined," Rosie explained, making the two wrap their baby fingers together. 

Angel shivered, wanting to pull away. 

"You're going to feel each other's energies through the string. Alastor's being is powerful, don't be overwhelmed or it won't work," Rosie said. Angel honestly wasn't overwhelmed, but he just wanted out of this situation so his life could go back to how he liked it- or... the only way he knew how to live. 

"Are you ready, dear?" Rosie asked, looking at Angel. "As ready as I'll ever be," Angel muttered then Rosie cupped both Angel and Alastor's hands. 

"You must say the words in unison. So when you're both ready, look at each other then begin," Rosie said as she stood up. She let go of their hands and stepped out of the circle, away from them. 

Angel tilted his head back. He shut his eyes as he thought of the words Rosie told him. It hadn't taken him long to sit up straight and look at Alastor, who was looking back. 

And as Rosie told them to do, they chanted the words in unison. 

"Haec sunt verba Dei ritu sacrificaretur."


	14. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 14 ♥

Angel opened his eyes as he looked around. 

What he saw was indescribable. It was beautiful, entrancing... It looked like he was standing on water and the ground rippled. Everything around him looked like a vaporware dimension, yet it was a galaxy. 

Angel noticed in front of him was a smoke-like figure, but it was black and glowing slightly. It looked like Alastor's form.

Angel wanted to speak, to say something, but he couldn't. He looked down and say he was a smoke-like figure too. He was pink and white, glowing as well. But what caught his eye was that he and the Alastor figure were holding pinkies. 

"Focus. We're on limited time," Angel heard Alastor's voice ring. Angel looked at the other figure, trying to respond, but he couldn't speak. "Concentrate. Once you begin to focus your negative energy, it'll be done for you."

Angel slowly nodded once, but he doubted it could be seen. He looked down at his hand to noticed a string on the other figure pinkie. It was an entrancing red and looked like a pure black substance was being shot into the string. Angel felt himself being tugged. He tried to gasp, but he couldn't. 

Instead, he was met by another surrounding. 

Angel tried to look away, to look around, but he couldn't only see what was given. 

_A young boy was sitting at a dining table at his home, which was pretty big._

_The table was rectangular and he was sitting on the edge of the left side. On his left was a grown man, across from him another older young boy. Near them was a young lady, setting up the table and giving everyone food._

_The youngest boy had pale but fair skin. He had fierce emerald eyes and short blonde hair. He had freckles spread all over his cheeks._

_The man_ _had slicked-back black hair and brown eyes, almost black._

_The other young boy, who looked only a few years older than him,_ _had black hair as well, but his eyes were gray._

_The young lady, who was setting up the dining table, was the same age as the younger boy. She as well had pale skin and beautiful dark brown eyes. Her hair was blonde with curtain bangs. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail with a simple black ribbon._

_The room was in complete silence. The only sound was the dishes being set on the table._

_It didn't take her very long to finish, since she'd been doing it for so long, her speed had grown rapidly at these things._

_"It smells great, Molls," the blonde boy said, giving the other blonde a smile. The lady smiled brightly. "Thank ya, Anthony! I worked real hard on this. It's my first time looking at ma's cookbook," Molly said happily._

Anthony... 

Anthony... 

Angel hadn't heard that name in so long, he forgot the name even existed.

Angel noticed the string, on his end, was sending out that black substance into the string, which he assumed was the dark energy. He didn't think for long when he was pulled into another scene.

 _"Anthony!!! Anthony!!!!!"_ Angel heard a blood-curdling scream and a woman's crying of pain. _"Help me!!! Please!!! ANTHONY-"_

Angel felt everything around him grow cold as he felt sick and a lump in his demon body's throat as he was pulled into another scene. 

_"So ya think a son of mine can be a damn pansy?! DID I RAISE YOU TO BE A DAMN PANSY?!" "No sir, I- I'm not gay. ... He..." the blonde boy spoke as his hands shook. He bit his bottom lips and shut his eyes tightly. "He threatened to kill Molls if I didn't," the boy muttered._

Angel could feel his heart pounding as it grew harder for him to breathe. He started to see many traumatizing images. Painful, unpleasant visions that made him sick to his core, but he sat through them. If he wanted out of this dumbass situation, he can survive a few flashbacks of his human life.

But what he hadn't expected, what flashbacks of his _demon_ life...

_"Angel cakes..."  
_ _"Come here, sugar. Daddy woke hurt you."  
_ _"You're such a good boy for daddy._

Rosie was standing nearby the two demons. She had a teacup in her right hand and a saucer in her left hand. She was quietly drinking hot tea, not disturbing the two. 

The circle underneath them was glowing and dimming in a steady pattern. 

Rosie could tell it was going well because the circle began to slowly turn black instead of a beautiful hue of red. 

Rosie brought the teacup to her lips, drinking slowly. 

The two shouldn't be too long. In fact, they could be almost-

"Stammi lontano!!! Allontanati da me, cazzo!!!" 

Rosie jumped a little when she heard Angel's voice as Angel pulled away from Alastor. 

At that moment, the circle stopped glowing and Alastor was pulled back to their plane quickly. Too quickly for him to register. 

Rosie's lip parted in shock as she set down her cup and saucer on the steps. 

"You broke the link. You've failed," Rosie stammered. 

Angel wasn't paying attention to her nor Alastor. He was shaking profusely and he was breathing heavily. 

" _What_... _happened_ ," Alastor seethed out his words. "It seems Angel was too weak to handle the power," Rosie said her voice a little softer as Angel stood up. 

Angel pointed a finger at Rosie. 

" _YOU_! You showed me that damn shit on purpose!!! What the hell is your fucking deal?!" Angel yelled. "I am unaware of what you say. The ritual reaches where your darkest emotion lies and feeds off of it. If you have stayed for just a few minutes, you would have been out of this situation," Rosie sneered. 

Angel was still shaking so he grabbed his left hand using his top hand, looking down at his hands. 

"Let's restart," Alastor said. "Yes. Now that Angel's mind is prepared, it-" Rosie was cut off by Angel. "I am _not_ going back to that shit!! Find another fuckin' way that doesn't require that fucking shit!!!" Angel yelled as he stormed to the stairs and started to walk on them. 

Before he was a few steps up, a black shadow zoomed in front of him and Alastor formed from the ground. 

Alastor looked pretty upset, but he still held his smile, though his horns branched off and his eyes were dark. 

" **We're finishing** ," Alastor demanded. " _No_ ," Angel seethed. "I'm so fuckin' tired of you dumbass overlords!!! Not everything is fucking about you!!! I'm not going through shit so your dumbass can stay in fucking power!!! Stay the hell outta the way before I poison your stupidass!!!" Angel shouted before he moved past Alastor and stormed up the stairs. This time, Alastor snarled, but let him leave. 

"Alastor, if you let him leave, you're chances of releasing yourself from the string will be significantly lower," Rosie told Alastor, looking at the dear demon that was on the stairs, facing a little down. "I'm aware... But if I force him, the chances will be even slimmer. I need his complete cooperation for this or we'll be stuck together until one of us is killed," Alastor explained. Rosie let out a thoughtful hum. "I'm not seeing this clearly. If you force him to finish, you'll get out," Rosie said. "No, Rosie, dear. Both ends need to want it and to use their negative energy to the fullest. If he doesn't want to go through the process, and still does, it will not work," Alastor said. Rosie nodded once, slowly. "Yes, this is becoming quite troublesome. We need to figure out why he stopped the process- but I believe you already know, yes?" Rosie said. Alastor smiled, chuckling a little. "You're questioning my ability? Of course, I know," Alastor said. Rosie laughed. "You better catch your spider before you're stuck~" Rosie sang. Alastor shook his head with a smile before he turned around and walked up the stairs. "Good day Rosie, darling!" Alastor called as he left the basement. 

Alastor left the europium quietly. 

He didn't know where the spider was, so he would just head back to the hotel and talk to the spider later. 

Alastor turned and started to head back, but he stopped when he saw Angel leaned against the side of the building. 

Angel was smoking, but when he saw Alastor, he took the smokes out of his mouth, using his left index and middle finger.

Angel got up from the building. "I don't remember the way back," he said. Alastor was caught a little off guard. Angel just snapped at him; an overlord. Had he no pride to come crawling back, wanting directions back to their destination?

"You have no pride, do you?" Alastor acknowledged. "I do. I just don't let it get in my fuckin' way when I need or want shit," Angel said, rolling his eyes as he walked up to Alastor. "Take me back so I don't have to be around you anymore," Angel said. "You are aware because of this, you've made our chances of getting out lower," Alastor told. "If the only thing you need to break it was negative energy, we can do that without that fucking circle bullshit. I'm not reliving shit for you," Angel said. "For me? You do know this is for you as well," Alastor said, slowly growing annoyed. "I'm not fuckin' dense. You ain't give a shit 'bout me, you don't give two fucks about anyone- let alone one. This situation isn't benefittin' me at all. I'm doing this shit so you can leave me the hell alone. Otherwise, I'd be at work getting my ass railed and having the time of my damn life. So don't even _try_ to make this about me," Angel said. 

Alastor was caught off guard by Angel's response. That's not the response he expected, but this whole side of Angel... did something to Alastor. 

Alastor smirked. He chuckled lightly. "My, my. What a peculiar side of you this is, Angel," Alastor said as he walked past Angel. Angel shook his head. 

He decided not to question it. He just continued to smoke as they quietly walked. 


	15. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 15 ♥

Alastor was currently in Angel's room. He was standing near his bathroom, talking to him. 

"The string connects their 'users' emotionally, mentally, or spiritually. It varies depending on the people."

Alastor had stopped by Angel's room to explain the terms and cost of the string, but Angel was getting ready for work. The two days before, when Angel got off from work, Alastor and Angel spent the whole time together, trying to detach themselves from the string. The ritual was the best option since Angel doesn't know how to use his demon body nor power properly. Hell, Angel didn't know about the string, its costs, nor its benefits. He was just going along with Alastor, which was why Alastor was here. 

"How are we connected?" Angel asked from inside his room. "I'm not sure, though I believe that once you continue and make your bond stronger, you could get them all," Alastor said before he continued. "The string makes both ends stronger and connect each other. But it makes you weak emotionally. It gives the users a weakness; each other," Alastor explained. "Is that why you want out?" Angel asked. "That's one of the reasons," Alastor told then Angel opened the door. 

Angel was just wearing underwear and a breast shaper. It made his fluff look perfectly round and kept them up.

Alastor quickly looked up and to his right, not looking at Angel. Angel chuckled a little, rolling his eyes. "Prude," he said as he walked to his wardrobe. 

"Why do you want out so badly?" Angel asked. "Many reasons. First, I would not want to be with a harlot," Alastor said. "Fair," Angel said, considering Alastor _was_ a prude. "I don't feel emotionally connected to you. If anything, I'd rather be stuck with someone I feel emotionally connected with. Emotions make you weak. They'll ruin you. I refuse to give someone my loyalness and trust because sooner or later, it'll end and you'll be left to wallow in your own emotions. Not to mention how unruly you become once in a relationship," Alastor said. Angel was looking at his clothes in his wardrobe. "So... you have commitment issues and you're afraid you'll lose your other half and yourself to it," Angel said in simple terms. "That is not what I'm describing," Alastor said. Angel chuckled a little. "You don't want this to happen because you're afraid that you'll commitment and they'll ruin you emotionally and you'll lose yourself," Angel said. Alastor gave a thoughtful hum, shutting his eyes. "Not quite," Alastor said. "Then what are you tryna explain? Are Ya afraid of feelings emotions?" Angel asked. "... no, I'm not afraid. It's moreover that I'm incapable of acquiring such feelings," Alastor said. 

Angel stopped what he was doing. 

"You're aromantic?" Angel asked. "No, I just explained that I don't feel those-" Alastor was cut off by Angel, who turned around to him. 

Angel was just his black kinky boots that made him taller and wearing his black high waisted body slimmer. It made his little pudge flat and made him look slimmer.

"No- I mean you don't have romantic attraction," Angel said. "Yes... I don't," Alastor said. "That's called aromantic, hun," Angel explained. "I wasn't aware there was a term for them now," Alastor said. Angel chuckled a little. "You live under a rock. In the human world, you can have gay-marriage and adopt children as a gay married couple. They have terms for like- everything," Angel said as he turned around. "I don't care about the human world. Saying I'm not there nor will I ever be," Alastor said. "Yeah, but it's kinda a comfort," Angel said. 

Alastor shook his head slowly. 

"Back on topic, the string is in fact dangerous. It'll drive you to death, to your limit, until you've lost yourself. They've killed themselves because of the string, put themselves through various torture, and completely lost themselves. The string puts you in a high, in euphoria, but when you're not, it's when you're at a low. Similar to when you first take drugs. You get this really high before you drop down, but the string makes it more intense and complicated," Alastor said. 

Angel thought for a few moments. He could remember when he first took PCP. When he was human, around 14. He had already given up his life before he lived it and started to smoke the drug. 

"Huh..." Angle said thoughtfully as he grabbed a pink skirt that had a heart in the front and put it on. "Have you ever been in it?" Angel asked. "Yes, they were dreadful," Alastor said. Angel couldn't help his smile as he flattened his skirt before he grabbed his white and pink striped jacket. 

"Wait, if you're an overlord and powerful, why can't you give the string your energy until it detaches itself from me too," Angel asked as he threw on his jacket. "We need to give roughly an equal amount so it won't transfer to each other or we'll feed off it and change. You more than me," Alastor told. Angel nodded once, slowly. 

It went silent between them until Angel spoke. 

"Well, if you're really aromantic, I'm not gonna fuck with your sexuality. I ain't that low," Angel said. Alastor looked at Angel, he was buttoning up his jacket. Alastor let out a sigh, his smile turned into a real one. "Unless you piss me off," Angel said, chuckling. Alastor's ears perked a little with surprise. Alastor shut his eyes, chuckling softly. "Then I hope I stay on your good side," Alastor said. 

Angel shut his wardrobe and looked at Fat Nuggets, who was peacefully sleeping on his bed. 

"Hey... Do you think you could watch-" Angel was cut off. "No," Alastor quickly said, not letting Angel finish. "Come on...! Husky is upset with me...! Cherri is in another city...! My poor Nuggets can't be alone...!!" Angel whined, looking at Alastor with pleading eyes. Alastor stepped back, away from Angel when he felt a waving, unusual feeling in his stomach. "Why not ask the princess or Vagatha?" Alastor asked. "Vaggie watched him once and she forgot to feed him the whole time...!! He was starving!!! And Charlie gave him too much food and he was sick for days!!" Angel whined. "How do you know I will not kill and eat it?" Alastor asked with a tad bit of sly. "First- you need me. And I know you wouldn't do that to him," Angel said. "What makes you so sure?" Alastor asked, his smirk growing. Angel looked at Alastor, then away. He hugged himself with his bottom pair of arms. 

"I just... know. I can feel it," Angel said. Alastor's facial expression changed. He shut his eyes and went into thought for a few seconds. "I suppose I'll be able to," Alastor said. 

Angel's eyes lit up. "Seriously?!" he said. Alastor looked away. "I don't see why not. It shouldn't be hard," Alastor stated. "It's not...! He has a specific meal set. It's already made and in the fridge. Aside from feeding him, he likes to play in the garden. When he rubs your feet or ankle, he's telling you he's tired. When he's tired, you can just bring him here. If he doesn't go to this bed and looks at you, just put him on my bed. He sleeps for a while, so you can leave him for some hours, but leave the door open. He'll find you when he's awake. He might be scared of you now, but it's fine. He's shy," Angel said before he giggled a little. He could remember all his fun memories of when Nuggets acted shy. "If you need anything, just text me. Niffty, Husk, Charlie, and Vaggie have my number. I'll answer as soon as I can," Angel said. 

It wasn't too much to take in, but he was already regretting telling Angel he'd watch him. 

"Thanks for watching him," Angel said, smiling softly. Alastor's ears dropped back as his eyes turned a lighter red. Angel snickered. "Bye~" Angel sang before he grabbed a packed duffle bag that was set aside. Angel threw it over his shoulders before he left. 

Alastor looked down as he felt his cheeks and ears grow warm. He felt his cheeks with his right index and middle finger. 

This was unusual. It was a peculiar feeling he's never encountered. 

_"I'll always love you, promise..."_

Alastor's eyes grew dark and he hung his head low and dropped his arm. His ears folded down, on the sides. 

No... 

It was the peculiar feeling he _despised_. 

Later that night, he was in the lobby, sitting quietly on the couch. He was reading a book silently. 

Husk was sitting on the couch with him and Niffty was sitting on the floor, grooming Fat Nuggets. 

"So you agreed to watch his damn pig...?" Husk asked. "I believe the string has taken effect. It is causing me to feel... compelled to him," Alastor stated as he calmly read his book, occasionally looking up at the pig. "Maybe you should tell him the string is taking its effect," Niffty suggested as he grabbed a big pink ribbon. "Yes, I should when he gets back," Alastor agreed. 

It went silent in the room for a few seconds, but within those seconds, Alastor got terrible feelings in his stomach. 

Alastor stopped reading, his ears perking straight up as his eyes slightly narrowed. 

Husk noticed right when Alastor stopped reading, that something was wrong. "What happened?" Husk asked. Alastor looked up from his book to see Niffty playing with Fat Nuggies, who now had the pink ribbon tied around his neck into a big bow, in the back. 

Niffty had a bright smile then looked at Alastor when she felt his gaze. "Is something the matter?" Niffty asked. 

Alastor hummed thoughtfully. 

That feeling was one he had felt a few times before. Did it have something to do with his magic? No, no his power was fine. It was just pain in his stomach.

Alastor felt his stomach growl. 

Oh, right. He hadn't eaten this hour. 

"I'm hungry, that's all," Alastor told himself allowed. "You're always damn hungry," Husk mumbled as Alastor chuckled. "Yes, you're right," he said. "I picked you up a snack, it's in the fridge! Would you want me to grab it?" Niffty asked. "No. Do you mind watching the piglet? I need fresh air. I'll grab something while I'm out," Alastor said. He shut his book before his book turned into black dust then into nothing. "Oh, alright!" Niffty said. 

Alastor stood up, then Husk followed. 

"I'll go," Husk said. Alastor looked at Husk. "You are aware I'm going to feed, correct?" Alastor warned. Husk's face scrunched up in disgust. "I'll just look away. We gotta talk anyway," Husk said. Alastor just shrugged. "Alright, your choice," he said, chuckling. 

With that, the two demons left, leaving Niffty alone with Nuggets, who had his head up high, eyes closed as if he was a prince on a throne. 

Alastor and Husk were walking along the sidewalk together. They were side by side. 

"Why are you still in that dammed string?" Husk asked. Alastor glanced at Husk, then looked back in front of him. "We've tried to remove it. It's becoming more and more troublesome," Alastor said. 

It went silent between the two, the only sounds were cars, some demons murmuring here and there, and the sounds of their feet against the cement. 

"Why do you ask?" Alastor asked. "Mimzie's gonna be pissed if she finds out you rejected her and are still in a string with someone, no less some whore," Husk said. Alastor chuckled. "Yes, she will be enraged. I can only imagine her expression, no less hope to never see it," Alastor said. Husk couldn't help a small smile on his face. He knew Alastor had a genuine smile, not the one he cast on for his reputation. 

"You aren't thinking about staying bonded to it, right?" Husk asked. "It?" Alastor repeated. Husk chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, it. Damn thing won't leave me alone," Husk huffed out. "Tell him that you're not interested nor attracted to him. I'm sure he'll understand," Alastor said. Husk stopped walking, his wings folding down. 

Alastor stopped too, turning to the cat. 

"You're defending him? Do you like him?" Husk grumbled, looking away. Alastor eyed Husk, rolling his eyes. "Out of everyone I know that asks ignorant questions, that's the most ignorant. You are well aware that I'm not attracted to anyone," Alastor snarled with pure annoyance. Husk scoffed. "I know damn well you aren't. But it's just that. The one exception to anything was him. Why?" Husk growled. "Why does it matter? I'm going to break the bond and nothing more will-" Alastor cut himself off when he felt that horrid feeling in his stomach again. 

Alastor's ears dropped a little to the sides.

Husk glanced at Alastor with angered eyes, but his eyes grew softer, annoyance still in them. 

"I'm too hungry for this," Alastor said before he walked off. Husk scoffed, rolling his eyes as he followed Alastor. Husk decided it better to follow him from behind and not walk beside him. 

As they continued to walk, the feeling in Alastor's stomach grew and started to become worse. 

Alastor's walking slowed, almost completely. He was dragging his feet slightly, scanning everything around him for a proper meal, a shop that sells meat- anything he could eat. 

Alastor trudged a few more times before he came to a complete stop. 

"Look," Husk said, pointing off at a butcher shop. It was currently closed, but there was someone inside, cleaning up. 

Husk didn't go anywhere when Alastor walked off to the shop. He stopped listening when he heard the horrid screams of pain and the sickening sounds of flesh being ripped alive. He let himself drift off until he heard the screeching sound of a car's wheels. 

It didn't take much longer for Alastor to come back. 

He looked refreshed and energized. Though, he had blood all over his mouth and his jacket. 

Husk felt a wave of sickness when he saw Alastor so he quickly turned away. 

"Let's continue," Alastor said with a cheerful smile as he walked off, licking the blood from his hands. Husk covered his mouth and nose when the strong smell of fresh struck his nose. 

Husk followed Alastor but from a farther distance. 

As they continued, Alastor cleaned himself off with a handkerchief he conjured up and another snap of the finger to remove it from his clothing. 

Alastor thought that the feeling in his stomach would stop after he got something to eat, but when he felt it again, his smile slightly dropped. 

Alastor couldn't think of what it meant. He felt it before, but it was very rare and many years ago. As he thought before, it wasn't his power, it couldn't be his hunger. So what?

Alastor stopped when he felt something tug on his pinkie, on his very being. 

"Alastor?"

Alastor looked up. 

It was none other than Angel. 

He looked a complete mess. He wasn't wearing his shoes anymore, but he had on black socks in his hands. He only wore his skirt and his jacket, which as unbuttoned. He was holding his shoes in his right bottom hand. Angel smelled heavy with alcohol, drugs, and sex. Not to mention, Angel's eyes look puffy, as if he was excessively crying, and his cheeks look puffy and bruised.

Upon confirming it was actually Alastor, who was with Husk, Angel stood up straight. 

He folded his hands behind his back, smiling weakly. "Awwee~ Did you come all the way here to pick lil ol me up?" Angel muttered. Alastor scanned the spider. He was bruised on his sides, his chest, shoulders, cheeks, and all of his wrists. The worst on his waist. Not to mention he had scratches all over his body.

"What happened?" Alastor asked. "What makes you think somethin' happened?" Angel said, laughing. Alastor didn't respond. He just looked at Angel up and down, knowing Angel would catch on. Angel bit the inside of his cheek. He tilted his head back and blinked a few times when he felt his eyes water. "I'll be fine," he whispered, his voice slightly cracking. "I'll be fine," Angel repeated himself as he blinked a few times. 

He looked down before he walked past Alastor, but Alastor grabbed his wrist. 

Alastor saw Angel jolt so he pulled away. "Angel, what happened?" Alastor repeated himself. Angel turned away and chuckled. "Are ya worried about me?" Angel joked, but he stopped smiling when Alastor gave him a serious look. Angel nervously and awkwardly chuckled. "I..." Angel started.

He tried to form words and casually say what happened, but when he remembered what happened...

_"Val! Go slower- It! Mph- It fuckin' hurts!" "You're so dramatic. Shut up and take it like daddy's good little toy."  
_

Angel felt the little food he ate beginning to come up. He covered his mouth with his left hand when he felt like he was about to hurl. 

"Angel..." Alastor's voice was soft. He reached out to grab Angel, but remembering how Angel jolted, he stopped. "Come on, let's get you back," Alastor said. 

Angel usually would have flirted or made a joke, but he just complied. It was a once in a million years a demon would help Angel aside from his one friend. And it was one of those times Angel really needed some help and not someone to just fuck him and leave. 

Angel slowed nodded once. He hesitantly took his hand before he noticed Alastor held his hand out to Angel. Angel looked at Alastor's hand. Angel couldn't help but softly chuckle. He set his hand on Alastor's gently. 

Angel's head was filled with a radio buzz. Everything around him turned into static and red before it slowly disappeared. They were in the hotel now. 

"Come on, I'll accompany you to your bedroom," Alastor offered. "Are ya sure?" Angel asked. He looked away a little awkwardly, rubbing his left arm with his arm. 

"Alastor."

Alastor's ears perked straight up and he turned to see Husk.   
Alastor made sure to teleport him too. 

Husk shook his head lightly. "La corde..." He said.   
**[The string...]**

Alastor's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't do it," Husk quaked with, what seemed like an annoyance. 

Angel bit his tongue, looking away. "It'll be fine," Alastor said. He honestly wasn't sure why, but he was unsatisfied right now. Whether it was the strings doing or not, Alastor _needed_ to accompany the spider to satisfy himself. "Alastor," Husk growled, grinding his teeth together. Of course, Husk knew he wasn't scaring nor intimidating Alastor, but Alastor was acting irrational and off of impulse, not logic. 

"I uh... it's fine. I can get there myself," Angel whispered in a soft, awkward tone. He turned away before he walked off, but he had a limp in his step as he trotted away. 

"What are you doing?" Alastor was obviously deprecated. "I'm helping your sorry ass. You're falling for it," Husk hissed. 

That's when it completely struck Alastor. Husk was warning him... The string was developing... and Alastor wanting to care for and help Angel was proof of it. 


	16. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 16 ♥

"Again?" 

Charlie said with a frown on her face. 

Angel was wearing his normal attire. Black skirt, his striped jacket, and his kinky boots. On his shoulders was his work duffle bag. He was in the lobby, near the door. He was trying to leave, but Charlie stopped him. 

"Sorry, toots... I thought I'd be off for movie night," Angel said apologetically. Charlie frowned. "Can't you call in sick?" Charlie said. 

Angel chuckled, smiling. 

Oh to be so cute and naive as she was. 

Angel set his hand on her head. "I'll try to be back early in time for movies," Angel said, which made Charlie smiled. Angel chuckled and rubbed her head gently. 

"Hey, bub!! Hands off!!!" Vaggie yelled from across the lobby. 

"Bye Char-Char," Angel said before he walked past her, leaving the hotel. 

A lot of times, Angel seemed to not care about anyone, but he cared about Charlie, no matter how he portrayed it. She was innocent and bright. Just like-

_"Anthony! Anthony!! You won't believe who asked me out!!!"_

Angel frowned. He bit the inside of his cheek, gripping the strap to his duffle bag. 

"You're heading to work?"

Angel stopped. He looked up and turned around to see Alastor. 

"Yeah. Charlie already knows," Angel said. "I'm aware," Alastor said. He looked at Angel's body, not seeing the bruises he had just last night. 

"What- If all you're gonna do is stare, fuck off," Angel hissed, quickly growing defensive. Alastor's looked up from his body to Angel's face. "I was just noticing your bruising is gone," Alastor said. 

Angel totally forgot Alastor caught him at a bad time. 

"Oh... I'm... just used to creeps and havin' t' get em off my case," Angel said, his accent heavier as he looked away apologetically. Alastor chuckled lightly. "If these 'creeps' keep bothering you, I'll accompany you to your job," Alastor said. "I mean, if that's what you want, shit, I don't care," Angel smirked slightly. "Then let's go," Alastor said as he walked away, Angel trailing behind them. 

The two didn't talk as they walked. Alastor already knew his way around, so he knew where to go, so Angel just followed. 

Angel truly didn't know much about Alastor, but he was getting a lot of insight about his reputation as they walked. 

All demons kept far away. If they saw Alastor, they quickly left, even the ones that spent hours trying to kidnap Angel. 

Alastor, of course, enjoyed the feeling. The feeling of empowerment, the way he could see the gorgeous look of fear in people's eyes just by his presence. 

"They really fear you, huh?" Angel said as he watched more demons scrabble away. Alastor chuckled, "Yes," he said proudly. "And you're proud of that?" Angel said, somewhat sarcastically. "Very much, so," Alastor said, chuckling. Angel looked at Alastor, then in front of him. 

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Angel asked. Alastor stopped laughing. His smile grew a little closed. "Whatever do you mean?" Alastor asked. "... I mean- everyone fears you, so you don't really know anyone and no one knows you. Don't you get- I dunno... lonely?" Angel asked. "And who said I didn't enjoy being alone?" Alastor asked. "No one likes being alone," Angel said. 

Alastor truly didn't know how to respond. 

"We're here," Angel said when they made it to Porn Studios. "Thanks for walkin' me I guess," Angel said. 

He was about to walk away, but Alastor said. 

"I... suppose being alone isn't always..." Alastor started. He was trying to find the right words. Angel was looking at Alastor, a small smile on Angel's lips. "Fun?" Angel asked. "Yes, I suppose it's not always fun," Alastor said. Angel chuckled a little. "Then you can just have me there. I ain't fancy or nothin', but I ain't scared of your loner-ass," Angel said. 

Alastor's eyebrows furrowed. His smiled closed at the corners. 

Angel's noticed Alastor's reaction before he laughed. He turned away, waving at the dear. 

"I'll catch ya later, Bambi!" Angel said, leaving. 

Alastor's ears turned as he shut his eyes, growing irritated. 

At first, he deemed Angel not fearing him as acceptable, but the way Angel speaks to him is getting out of hand. 

Alastor huffed a sigh, shaking his head. He could deal with this later. Currently, he needed a way to slow down the string's process. 

Alastor walked off quietly with a spring in his step as he hummed, unconsciously smiling more. 

Angel walked inside the studios. He went to a front desk to check-in before he went to an elevator. He took the elevator to the top floor. Once he arrived, he left and quickly walked down the hallway. 

He couldn't help his small smile, chuckling at the small joke he made. It might've been corny, but calling Alastor 'Bambi' generally made him smile. 

Angel went to a certain double-doored room. The doors were a dangerous red. On both doors were small statues of a man squatting, in between the tiny statue's legs were giant bronze balls that hung from tiny hinges. 

Angel, all used to the scenery, grabbed the doorballs before he knocked them gently against the door. 

"Come in!!"

Angel pushed a door open, scanning the giant "office" room. 

It was essentially a giant bedroom. On the right of the room was a king-sized bed. 

On it was the moth demon; Valentino. Around him were smaller whore demons. All of them were women and small formed. All small waisted, wider hips, but their blossom sizes varied. Some of the demons were just laying on the bed, one or two sleeping, others cuddling Valentino. 

There was one demon near the bed. A woman. She was very beautiful and looked new the hell. She had a clipboard with paper and a pen in her hands. 

She was asking Valentino questions when Angel knocked on the door. 

Valentino feasted his eyes on Angel as he smirked. He shoed the standing demon away. "We'll discuss this later," Valentino said. "Yes... Y-Yes sir," she stuttered quietly. She was about to leave, but Valentino grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer. 

Before he could get a word out, Angel spoke. 

"Val, you looked stressed."

Valentino let go of the demon before he looked at Angel with a smirk. He let go of the new demon and reached his hand out to Angel, who bit the inside of his cheek. Angel walked up to Valentino. He set down his duffle bag before setting his hand on Valentino's. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he bit the inside of his cheek harder. 

Valentino pulled the spider down, closer to him. 

Angel's breath hitched before Valentino spoke. "You're late...." Valentino's voice was dark, holding poison. 

Angel hadn't even realized he spent too much time with Alastor outside...

"I thought I was on time," Angel whispered, his eyes growing soft as his eyebrows arched up with worry. "Oh, baby, baby, baby... You're 7 minutes late. 7 minutes short on getting ready," Valentino's grip moved to Angel's wrist and slowly tightened. "7 minutes late on beginning your shoot. 7 minutes late to getting me the money you owe me," Valentino growled, his grip tight, just lose enough so it wouldn't break or sprain. Angel grinds his teeth together in pain, clutching his fists. "I'm sorry- I'll work double-" Angel said. "There's no working double, Angel cakes. This is your third time being late this week. And you know what happened on strike three, right Angie, baby?" Valentino said in a taunting voice. Angel's eyes grew dark. "Now go get ready, daddy wants you to be very pretty because you're gonna have a loooong night," Valentino ridiculed, chuckling. 

~~~

Alastor was at a club. He was sitting down, having a drink with his favorite small demonesses; Mimzy and Rosie

"So I'm delighted to announce he's no longer here," Alastor said with pride in his voice. Mimzy couldn't help her laugh. "I can't believe you've killed 'em!" Mimzy said through her laughter as Rosie smiled, chuckling. "Alastor has been this way since he was alive. He hasn't changed a bit," Rosie said as Alastor smiled proudly. "I cannot see myself changing either. I enjoy the way I am," Alastor said. "Even if you're insensitive?" Mimzy and Rosie both asked, Rosie, rolling her eyes. "It's not insensitive. It's being real and truthful. Which I believe is imperative to any relationship you have with anyone," Alastor said. "Then why are you always so secretive?" Mimzy said as Alastor chuckled. "I-" he started, but he stopped when he felt that horrid feeling in his stomach. Alastor's ears slightly dropped on both of his sides. 

Alastor felt this before, which he assumed was because Angel was hurt. But this one was different, he felt it. 

"Alastor, hun?" Alastor felt a hand cup his cheek and he looked at Mimzy. Alastor looked at Mimzy before he stood up, pulled away from her touch. 

"I believe it's time for me to take my leave. I have some business to attend to," Alastor said. "Alastor, does it have something to do with your intricacy?" Rosie asked. "Yes. We shall continue this another time. I must leave," Alastor said. He was about to leave, but before he could get away from the table, Mimzy grabbed his hand. 

"Alastor? What's wrong, hun?" Mimzy asked. Alastor smiled and chuckled at her. "I'll inform you another day," he said before pulling away. "Until another time, ladies," Alastor chimed before his body turned black, dipping into the ground like a shadow. 

Angel's breath kept hitching as he trotted down the sidewalk of hell.   
He wasn't wearing any clothing besides an oversized jean jacket that had a cotton hoodie. It was hanging over his shoulders. Angel's lower arms were crossed in front of him, gripping the jacket closed with the little strength he had. Angel's upper arms were holding each side of the jacket, trying to keep it closed since it was so cold tonight. 

Angel's whole body was shaking, not only from the cold but from-

_Angel sitting in Valentino's "office", or his bedding room: The Chrysalides of Love. He was on the bed, his eyes dark, his head low._

_Angel's body was covered in bruises, blood, semen, cuts, and more._

_Valentino was sitting nearby, on a 'throne' in the room. He was smoking from a pipe, a wide smirk on his face._

_"You all finished? ... I hope y'all didn't hurt him in his face," Valentino said._

_Not too far away from the bed were various huge demons. "Don't worry sir, his face is intact," one said before they joined with some others in laughter._

_Angel could feel his body shaking violently and his blood still ice. He was barely breathing as his dark eyes kept on the bed. Angel felt something touch his shoulders and Angel stopped breathing as his eyes grew wide, his pink pupil shrinking. Valentino put a green jacket on Angel's shoulders before he gently cupped both of Angel's shoulders, leaning towards him from behind._

_"Shshshsh~ Angel, it's me," Valentino said soothingly, softly. "Don't worry, they are not going to do anything else," Valentino whispered, "I don't want to hurt you this way again... but this is your fault." _

_"I hope you understand this time... The third can be worse... Remember that your soul is mine," Valentino whispered sweetly. Angel looked up and turned to Valentino, accepting the moth's kind gesture. "Don't worry, daddy I understand!" Angel said, "and it was super fun! ... one of my best fucks!" Angel said with a smile. Valentino smiled sweetly. He cupped both sides of Angel's cheeks. "Oh~ Angel cakes I'm happy you understand," Valentino stated before he leaned towards Angel's face. "I like it when you're this obedient!" Valentino chuckled. "Daddy loves you," he said softly, pressing his nose against's Angel's. Angel pressed back. "I love you too, daddy."_

Angel felt himself shaking more. 

_"Good boy. Don't mess up again, okay?" "Ok..."_

Angel kept a smile on his face. He was grateful for Valentino. Even if his punishments were excessive, without Valentino, Angel wouldn't know right from wrong in hell. But for some reason...

Angel tried to fight the tears in his eyes that were forming. He gripped the jacket, fighting his hardest so his tears wouldn't fall.

He noticed the creepy demons following him. On every other circumstance, Angel would have shot them all, but after the events...

_"This is your fault." _

Angel didn't care enough to try to escape. 

Angel's eyes shot open when he noticed black tar cover tentacles emerged from under his, seeping out to grab his body, he jolted. Angel was quick to grab his gun, quickly putting his index on the trigger, ready to aim and shoot, but, he stopped as one thought ran through his mind. 

_ What's the point anymore...? _

Angel's breath hitched when he suddenly felt like falling, however, he felt like he was caught. 

Alastor had his usual smile when he caught Angel's in his arms safely, holding the spider as if he was a beautiful fiancée of his wedding day. 

"Angel..." Alastor called, but Angel didn't respond. "Angel!" Alastor called again, noticing the spider had his eyes tightly closed shut, not wanting to see what could've happened to him. 

Angel opened his eyes looking up to see Alastor's crimson-red-rose eyes. 

"Oh, hello my dear!! I finally found you! I believe the string is getting stronger! It has led me to you!!" Alastor said in his cheerful tone, but when he opened his eyes and looked at Angel, Alastor gave him a softer, more worried expression. "I'm glad I finally found you," he said. 

Angel gripped onto Alastor's clothing, tearing up more than he was as he felt a huge lump in his throat. Angel buried his face into Alastor's neck, trying his best not to cry, but he couldn't help his soft sobs. 

Alastor's grip on Angel tightened. "A... Angel?" he called softly, his smile threatening to fall as his ears dropped a little to the back... But when Angel couldn't hold it in anymore and began to sob, hugging Alastor by his neck as he began to hyperventilate and scream, his body shaking... Alastor's ears dropped completely back. 

Husk was in the lobby, sitting on the couch as he waits for Alastor to arrive. He knew Alastor went to visit Rosie and Mimzy, but he never stayed out this late. 

Husk perked up when he heard the front door open and felt Alastor's presence. 

"Fuckin' finally. Where the hell have you been?" Husk grumbled, standing up and turning around. 

Husk's ears dropped when he saw Alastor holding Angel in his arms. 

Angel was completely out, tear-stained on his puffy cheeks. 

"What happened?" Husk asked. "I'm unsure..." Alastor said. Husk shook his head. "I'll get the medical supplies," Husk grumbled. "Thank you," Alastor said, not taking his eyes away from Angel. 

Alastor had ended up putting Angel on the couch, where Husk began to treat him under Alastor's watch. 

Alastor was slightly hugging himself, gripping his elbows. His hands were shaking as he looked at Angel's body that was badly damaged. 

Alastor was completely aware that the string was evolving... but- he couldn't concentrate on that. 

Alastor felt sick to his stomach. He tore his eyes away from the scene, shutting his eyes. 

Husk glanced at Alastor before looking back at Angel. 

"Take deep breaths and don't think about _it_ ," Husk said.

Alastor usually never took other instructions, but this... he followed. He took a deep breath through his nose, then steadily let it out of his mouth. He repeated that process until his hands didn't shake where it was visible. 

"I'm surprised you saved his stick-ass," Husk said. Alastor looked at Husk, then at Angel who being treated. "It was not my choice or wanting. The string is developing new instincts and wants that differ from mine," Alastor explained. Husk chuckled and shook his head as he finished.

Alastor looked at Angel, who was all patched up. Even all damaged, he still looked-

Alastor shook his head, moving that thought away as Husk turned to him. 

"You're such a dumbass," Husk said.


	17. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 17 ♥

Angel woke up to movement and something laying on his face.

He opened his eyes, getting a face full of Nuggets bacon-schlong. 

"Aww- Fuck! Nuggs! Get your dick outta my face!!" Angel whined. He grabbed Nuggets swiftly and carefully, sitting up as Nuggets looks as happy as ever. He let out a small squeal, which made Angel smile and laughs. 

Angel set Nuggets on his bed, which made him flinched and jolt from pain. He carefully sat up straight, hanging his legs off the bed. 

He looked down at himself and saw he was in the same clothing as yesterday, but his bruises and cuts were treated. He was wrapped in bandages on his neck, arms, torso, shoulder, and some fingers. He had adhesive bandages on his small cuts. 

Angel's cheeks grew warm as he looked down. He stood up slowly and with caution so he wouldn't hurt himself. 

Angel needed a shower, but he didn't have new bandages and didn't want to ruin them. He instead spent a lot of his time in his sandbox, slowly sanding his fur and brushing it out. The sand soaked up any moisture and help with odor excessively. 

When he was done, he sprayed a little light, sweet perfume before he got dressed. 

When he was done, he looked down at himself, calling it quits. 

He was wearing a simple off-shoulder pink dress that was very short. It was meant to be revealed because of his line of work. 

Angel didn't have many nice clothes, saying that they were ruined from work. But he didn't have ones that weren't revealing besides his jogging outfit... but they were dirty and too hard to put on.

Angel slowly and shakily sat down and put on thigh-high red socks. He grabbed the baggy green jacket from Valentino, putting it on to cover his scars. The only thing that stood out was his finger and the front of his neck.

Angel trotted to the door and opened it slowly. He looked at Nuggets, who had jumped down from the bed and walked up to his feet, ready to leave. Angel opened the door, letting his pig leave first before he left, shutting the door behind him. 

Nuggets walked slowly near Angel, watching out for his owner, which made Angel smile weakly. 

Luckily Angel was on the same floor as the lobby. He went there slowly with Nuggets, finding Vaggie, Charlie, Husk, Niffty, and the other two patrons there. 

"Good morning Angel!!" Charlie sang, waving at the spider. Angel just smiled at her, walking up to the bar as Nuggets ran off to play with things around the room, preferably Niffty's supplies

Angel went to the bar and flopped on a chair, which he regretted when he jolted and seized up from the pain. 

Husk saw him then shook his head. 

"The fuck did you do?" Husk asked. He expected Angel to flirt, but Angel just laid on the counter slowly and carefully. "Fight happened," Angel said, keeping his answer short and simple. Husk knew the spider was lying but didn't care enough to push it. 

It went silent between the two. Usually, Angel would be the one to fill it in, talking, flirting, making conversation. Husk always hated it... but he never knew how awkward it'd be if it were silent.

Angel felt himself dozing off, finally feeling the relief of pain, but he jolted awake, sitting up straight, which made him seize up. All because Vaggie walked up and spoke. 

"Where the hell were you last night?" Vaggie asked. Angel could feel his heart pounded in his throat from pain and looked at her. "I was in my room," he said dryly. "No, you weren't," Vaggie said. "Okay, smartass, where was I?" Angel asked with annoyance. "Were you at Valentino's? Didn't we tell him you needed to be here a certain time?" Vaggie asked. Angel shrugged. "I don't fuckin' know..." Angel grumbled. Vaggie rolled her eyes. "I'll tell him not to keep you late if he's the cause of it," Vaggie said. "He ain't gonna listen to your ass," Angel said, rolling his eyes. "To me, he will," Vaggie grumbled. "All big talk," Angel whispered. 

"Excuse me?" Vaggie seethed. Angel looked all the way up with his eyes only, fluttering his eyes as another form of rolling his eyes. "I said where's Alastor," Angel lied. Vaggie knew he was lying, but she didn't feel like dealing with him any more than she already was. "He's in the garden," Vaggie said. 

Angel stood up slowly before he walked off towards the garden, very slowly. He had pulled out his phone and pretended to use it, so it wouldn't look awkward with how slow he was walking. Before he left the lobby, he called out to Fat Nuggets, who came running and stayed with him until they made it to the garden. 

When they got to the door to the beautiful garden, there was Alastor, seated at one of the table sets. He was reading a novel, a cup of coffee near him.

When Nuggets saw Alastor, he screamed quietly, nipping at Angel's clothing and pulling away. Angel looked at Nuggets.

"Nuggs, it's fine. Come on," Angel said, trying to pull away, but he was in too much pain and too weak to pull away. Angel frowned and bent down to pick up Nuggets. It was painful, but he got through it. He headed over to Alastor, Nuggets hiding his face in Angel's fur.

"Um... Alastor?" Angel's voice was really soft. Alastor looked up from his book to see Angel. He looked uncomfortable and in a constant state of pain. "Angel my dear, you look well-rested," Alastor said with a smile. Angel's cheeks grew warm. "Uh... y-yeah... I just wanted t' say... I um..." Angel started but stopped when Alastor spoke. "Why not take a seat. You look in pain," Alastor said. "Oh, okay..." Angel whispered.

He carefully sat down, his body seizing up as pain shot through his body. 

Alastor tilted his head to the side. "Does it hurt to sit down?" he asked. Angel chuckled softly. "Yeah... but I'm fine," he said. 

Alastor looked over Angel's body. There weren't any visible bandages besides on his neck and fingers. "What happened last night?" Alastor asked. Angel perked up. 

_"Oh yeah~" "Oh hohoho...!"  
"Is he crying?" "Look at him, he's crying!"  
"I bet he likes it, the little bitch"  
"What a whore?" _

_"This is your fault"_

Angel waved his hand dismissively, trying his hardest to smile. "I just got into a fight is all," he said. "A fight made you cry that hard?" Alastor asked. 

Angel looked down and bit his tongue. 

Alastor noticed how uncomfortable Angel got. "You don't have to talk about it with me," he said. "Thanks..." Angel whispered. 

"Can you... not tell anyone, please?" Angel asked softly. Alastor looked at Angel and saw his pleading eyes. "My mouth is shut," Alastor said. Angel slightly smiled. "Thank you," he replied.

"I guess I owe ya now..." Angel declared. "No need for that, it's alright," Alastor said. "A... Are ya sure?" Angel asked, then it hit him. 

Alastor was an _overlord_. He had enough money to buy all of Hell for his own, plus he had enough power to kill Lillith and Charlie, and _survive_. Angel was just a weak, lowly demon. A whore who could offer him nothing. 

"Oh... right... I can't offer nothin'," Angel whispered. Alastor chuckled. "It's not that you have nothing to offer, it's just that I don't need anything," Alastor said, then he remembered. "Or, well- I only ask you continue to help break the string," he said. 

Angel wasn't sure why... but he felt his stomach turn painfully. And it wasn't because of what he went through...

Who was Angel kidding? He knew exactly why he felt sick when Alastor said that.   
Angel hugged Nuggets a bit higher. 

He looked at Alastor with a small smile, his bottom lip quivering a little. 

"Yeah, I will," he said. Alastor smiled back at the spider. "Thank you, Angel," Alastor said. 

Angel looked down, trying to keep smiling. 

Alastor noticed the spider grew more uncomfortable. Did he make the wrong choice by bringing up the troublesome problem they had? Yes, that most likely was it. Angel is in pain and already worried about other situations. 

"I apologize, did I make you upset by bringing up the intricacy?" Alastor asked. Angel looked up, at Alastor. "Um... no... I- should leave you alone now, shouldn't," Angel said. He was about to get up, but Alastor spoke. "No, don't. I enjoy your company," Alastor said. 

Angel hated how his cheeks warmed up and he felt his heart skipping a few beats. 

"O-Oh...! I uh... okay, yeah I'll stay," Angel said, looking away with a small smile. 

It had gone quiet between the two, none of them knowing what to say next. 

Alastor quickly scanned his surroundings, needing a topic to say before he began to fidget. It was a bad habit of his. 

He noticed the beautiful flowers on the wall. "Do you have a favorite flower?"  
Angel snorted. "That's like- so dorky to ask," he said. Alastor's head tilted a little to his right, then Angel's cheeks grew warmer. "Yeah, I do," Angel answer. "It's the Sakura Flower. You?"

Alastor looked at the flowers. 

"I have two actually! The silver bell, and as common as it is, roses," Alastor said. Angel smiled, just as Alastor stood up. He walked up to Angel, holding a hand out. "Come look at the flowers with me," Alastor said. Angel's chest hair fluffed up a little. He set Nuggets down before quickly taking Alastor's hand. 

Alastor helped Angel to his feet, careful not to harm him. He let go of Angel as they went to the flower wall, Nuggets staying close to Angel's feet. 

Alastor stopped at the wall, Angel on his left side. "When I was alive, my mother always had silver bells. They were her favorite, but on special occasions, I'd bring her roses and she'd brighten up," Alastor said, his smile wide and true. Angel smiled. "That's real sweet," he said. Alastor glanced at Angel then the flowers, chuckling. "Is that not what all boys do? My father taught me bringing flowers for women was what a man should always do," Alastor said, gently caressing a flower. Angel snorted and laughed softly. "I mean- I would have, but she passed away when I was a kid," he said, shutting his eyes at the memory. It wasn't a good memory, but the times he had with his mother were truly dear to him and beautiful. "Oh, I apologize then," Alastor said. "No, it's fine. She's here, so I get to see her once in a while," Angel said, chuckling. Alastor smiled when he saw Angel's smile. 

Alastor looked at a flower, not picking it up. 

"It would be gentlemen like to give you one... but..." Alastor picked up a flower. Instantly, the flower wilted and shriveled. "They don't like me very much," Alastor stated. 

Alastor felt something against his hair. 

He looked at Angel, who put a red rose in his hair, by his ear. 

Angel smiled, taking his hand away. "Hey~ you look pretty good," Angel said, his smile growing. "Don't worry, Smiles. I gotcha."

Alastor's cheeks grew warm as Angel quickly scanned the wall for more roses. He smiled as he carefully picked a few more before he put them all over Alastor's hair. 

Alastor stayed silent as he felt something beating quickly in his chest, as his stomach turned, and the gears in his mind stopped functioning. 

Alastor hadn't noticed that music was coming from him. "Whatcha playin'? It's a lil too static-y," Angel said, giggling. 

Angel knew Alastor played music at random times, but this was their first time when they were alone. "Oh, just a random radio station. Who knows what it says..." Alastor said quietly.

Angel saw how flustered Alastor looked as Alastor looked down. Angel grabbed some more roses, giggling. "Let's put a couple more on ya."

Alastor stayed silent as the music continued to play. 

_"So this is love, mm~mm~"_


	18. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 18 ♥

Alastor and Angel went inside together, happily talking to each other.

Nuggets was in Angel's lower pair of arms, sleeping.

They had chatted happily all the way to the lobby.

All the other hotel residence were in there as well.

"Angel! There you were...!" Charlie said, running up. She noticed the roses on Alastor's hair. It looked really nice on him. She didn't say anything about it, just smiled and looked at Angel. "Husk said you were in a fight. Why didn't you say anything? Are you okay?" Charlie said. "I'm standin' here, ain't I?" Angel said a bit sarcastically. Charlie was used to it. She knew he was just playing with her. "I think you should call in so you can work. Does Valentino know your hurt?" Charlie said. "I agree, staying at the hotel as your body heals is an excellent idea," Alastor chimed it. "I'm fine, really," Angel said, chuckling awkwardly.

Charlie frowned a little but kept her smile. "Do you want me to come with you? To make sure you're safe?" Charlie offered.

Angel's facial expression changed. "Babe, I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I made it here in one piece," he said. Charlie looked at Angel with pleading eyes. "I know thugs won't hurt you if I'm there. Vaggie could go, but you don't get along. And Husk doesn't want to, and Niffty is busy...! Alastor could go with you! Can you?" Charlie looked at Alastor with puppy eyes. "I..." Alastor's ears dropped a little. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"I suppose if Angel is alright with the outcome," Alastor said. "I'm fine, really," Angel said.

Alastor smirked. "A damsel in distress! No one is around to help!" Alastor said as he walked around Charlie and Angel dramatically, putting a hand on his hand, throwing his hand back. "What will be the outcome? The damsel has no hero because he refuses assistance!" Alastor popped back near Angel's side, then wrapped his left arm around Angel, gently gripping his arm. "But the outcome can be changed!" Alastor raved his right hand in front of him.

Angel and Charlie could see a doll Angel and a doll Alastor. They went down the sidewalk and other small demons avoided them. When they got to Porn Studios, there was a popping sound and confetti fell.

Angel's face lit up with a blush, so much it felt like it was on fire.

"Okay!! Fuck!!" Angel said, pushing Alastor away. His heart was beating so quickly and so hard, he could feel it in his wrist. "You can take me!!!" Angel panicked.

Alastor smirked and chuckled as Charlie smiled brightly.

"I'm... I'm gonna get ready," Angel said before he quickly left, his face warming up more, if possible.

Angel went into his room. He was so focused on how embarrassed he felt with Alastor that he forgot about his pain. It all struck him, but the pain couldn't bring down how giddy he felt.

Angel honestly felt like a high school girl that had a crush.

Angel gently set Nuggets on his small bed on the ground. He was still asleep.

Angel quickly changed, feeling better with his encounter with Alastor.

Angel ended up wearing navel-high jeans and a simple black tank top.  
He grabbed a pink sweater he had and black ankle boots.

When he was done, he looked at himself.  
He wasn't wearing any makeup.

Angel knew he was beautiful. That's one of the reasons why Valentino loved him so much.

He let out a sigh before he left, shutting off the lights.  
He went to the lobby, where Alastor was, talking to Charlie.

Angel's chest hair fluffed up when he remembered what Alastor did as he blushed.

"Hey Smiles," Angel called, looking at Alastor.

Alastor stopped speaking. He looked at Angel with a smile. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah," Angel said.

The two had left the hotel. Angel expected Alastor to be quiet like he was last time, but when Alastor began conversating, Angel happily obliged.

They had spoken about random things, quickly shifting topics. It took them a while to make it to Porn Studios, but to the two demons, it felt like it went by so quickly. But it wouldn't have mattered because once they got to the studios, they only stopped walking, standing near the entrance, and continued their chat.

The only reason they had stopped was that another whore ran up.

"Angel! Finally! Valen... Is this a new client?"

Angel's cheeks grew warm. "What about Big V?" Angel asked. "You're late, Val's lookin' for you- If he's not yours, can I-" Angel cut the other demon off. "He's mine, fuck off. See that face? Remember it and stay the hell away from 'em," Angel said. The demon rolled their eyes before walking off, stomping with their step. "You always get the hot ones..."

Angel chuckled a little, looked at Alastor.

"You are aware I don't belong to you," Alastor reminded. Angel couldn't help but laugh a little. "I was telling them not to pursue you. Y'know," Angel said, glancing at the studios quickly then back at Alastor. "Oh. ... Revolting," Alastor said then Angel snickered. "Well I humbly, thank ya for walkin' me tah my job," Angel said in a "proper" voice, to make fun of Alastor's. Alastor chuckled.

"Would you like me to wait for you at the hotel?" Alastor asked. "Yeah," Angel said. He turned around, leaving, but he stopped.

He turned a heel and ran back to Alastor.

"Thanks for walkin' me here," Angel said before he planted a gentle kiss on Alastor's cheek. "Don't kill me!!!" Angel yelled as he ran inside the studios, his heels clicked against the cement.

Alastor completely stopped working. All gears stopped in his mind and his ears perked straight up.

In all honesty, he looked like a deer in headlights.

When Angel got to the door and opened it, he turned to Alastor, who was still there. Angel noticed he looked flustered or pissed. Angel couldn't tell which, but he'd find out when he got to the hotel.

Angel couldn't help his small snicker as he fully walked inside, leaving Alastor.

Alastor was at the hotel's bar. He was completely alone in the lobby, aside from his shadow. It was late at night, almost an hour after the time Angel usually arrived. Alastor kept telling himself that he and Angel could talk tomorrow, that Angel would be found without him awake, but Alastor couldn't bring himself to leave.

Alastor let out a soft sigh, looking at a clock that was near a bar. Angel was an hour and a half late now. Alastor pursed his lips together. He looked at the bar, then saw his shadow.

It was like a black void with it had red eyes and a wicked smiled. The shadow, what seemed like, spun and was now wearing pajamas with a pajama hat. It was attempting to tell Alastor to sleep.

"I suppose sleep is overdue," Alastor said. He stood up, just as he heard the door to the front hotel.

Alastor couldn't help his smile growing when he heard Angel's footsteps.

Angel entered the hotel. He had a limp to his step and his body was badly bruised. Though it was nothing that he wasn't used to, or better, it was nothing he went through before.

He was hoping to get here early- or at least on time... He really wanted to continue talking to Alastor, but since he was so late, he expected Alastor to be in bed.

Angel had his duffle bag on his shoulder. He was wearing his normal attire, but his jacket was undone.

He turned around to see Alastor, which made him jolt.

"What the fuck! Don't scare me like that, dammit!!" Angel yelled as Alastor chuckled. "You're very late, Angel," Alastor said. "Yeah, well, Val needed me to do somethin'. Did you stay up for me?" Angel asked. "Yes, I do have things to discuss with you," Alastor said.

Angel's cheeks grew warm and he chuckled a little. "About what?" Angel asked. "It's about the ... kiss," Alastor said. "The kiss?- Oh! Ya meanin' when I kissed your cheek," Angel muttered sheepishly. "Yes," Alastor said, but he didn't know what to say.

It went into an agonizing silence that neither of them knew how to fill.

"Look... about the kiss... I..." Angel started. He bit his tongue, looking around the room as if what he wanted to say would appear on the walls. "Would you like to talk about it?" Alastor offered. Angel looked at Alastor, then looked down quickly when he saw his ruby-red eyes. "What's... there to say...?" Angel muttered pitifully.

It went silent between the two, neither of them speaking. Angel could feel his heart beating loudly that he swore the whole hotel could hear.

"Would you like a drink?" Alastor offered. Angel felt his heart speed up by the sudden noise. "O-Oh uh... y-yeah, sure," Angel stuttered out, refusing to look at the other.

Alastor held his right hand to the spider. Angel looked at his hand and pursed his lips together before he hesitantly set his left hand on it, gently.

Alastor's ears perked straight up. He's never noticed how soft Angel's hands were. They were slim and smooth, warm to the touch.

Alastor's smile grew a little. He didn't waste any time to grip Angel's slim hand and pull the spider closer, taking them to another location.

Angel looked around. All of the lights were on, brightening up the room where he could see the beautiful scenery. They were in a living room.

It was pretty spacey. It had shiny, dark wooden floors. It had a designed couch on the right side of the room, not against the wall. Across from the couch were two chairs that had the same black design on their fluffy red cushions. In between the couch and chairs were a small wooden rectangle tangle that had a small stack of wooden cup coasters. In between the two chairs was a stand that had a radio on top of it. It was a vintage wooden one with a dial. Under all of the furniture was a flat carpet that was black, red, and a little gold.

On the far end of the wall was a fireplace place. On the fireplace were small, plastic plants. On the left side of the wall where the fireplace stood a tall bookshelf that was filled with books, ever having books lying flat on top of the standing book. On the right side of the fireplace stood a beautiful black grand piano with a black stand. The piano lid was opened.

On the left side was an open wall, where a big kitchen stood. It was spacey, had lots of the countertop and even an island.

Angel looked around the place. It was very elegant.

"You may sit," Alastor told Angel. Angel stopped looking around and looked at Alastor. He just walked to the couch and sat down.

He noticed there was a hallway near the bookshelf that was hidden from the view of when you first were in.

"Do you have a taste for a particular drink?" Alastor asked as he walked to his kitchen. "I uh... Tea? I'm not picky. I'll take anyone y' got," Angel said. Alastor nodded once.

Alastor let out a small sigh before he began to get the supplies he needed to brew some tea.

Being in the kitchen, making anything, was calming for him. It reminded him of simpler times.

Where he was a little boy, making his mother tea when she grew ill. Or making her a meal. Being in the kitchen, though uncommon for men in his time, was his comfort. He could let out anything he felt through it. He could fry his sadness into happiness, maybe boil his fear away as he made soup for his family. He even went as far as using his precise cutting skills with his favorite blade and cut his anger away.

Alastor let out a sigh as he put the kettle on the now hot stovetop. As the kettle began to warm, he made quick work to look at his options of teas.

Alastor took out a tea. It was a simple one he made himself. He shut the cabinet after taking what he needed out.

Angel sat quietly on the couch. He could hear Alastor's work. He felt beyond nervous and awkward. He had no idea what he was going to say.

... He did. He already knew this was going to come sooner or later, but he didn't know it'd be _this_ soon. Angel knew what he wanted, Angel knew what he _needed_. But Angel wasn't mentally ready to say it.

Angel let out a worried, soft sigh as he heard Alastor's heeled boots heavily clicking the wooden floor.

He looked up at and saw Alastor set a tea set tray on the table between them and another tray as he took a seat across from Angel, on a chair.

Angel looked at the trays.

One had two teacups sitting on saucers, the kettle in the middle. On the side was another cup that had sugar cubes in it. Next to the sugar was the sugar cube grabber.

On the other tray were treats; scones and pastries.

Angel was a little surprised, but he was snapped out of his trance when Alastor grabbed a tea and its saucer, sitting straight up.

Angel quickly glanced at Alastor before quickly looking down at the trays. He hesitantly and slowly followed Alastor's action.

As Angel did so, Alastor spoke.

"The intricacy. Have you forgotten about it?" Alastor asked.

Angel set his lower set of hands on the couch, his upper set on his lap, holding the saucer and tea. He felt his mouth dry and his stomach twists painfully. He pursed his lips together.

He let out a small sigh. "I... No..." Angel said softly.

Alastor brought the cup with his lips, tilting the cup a little.  
The tea was hot and burned his tongue. Exactly how he loved it.

Alastor couldn't take his eyes away from the Angel as the spider looked down. Alastor hummed, bring the tea and saucer down on his lap. "No? Then why did you feel the need to-" "I wasn't thinkin'," Angel cut Alastor off.

Angel felt embarrassed that Alastor was about to say he kissed him. All these emotions he feels were starting to annoy Angel.

He was a porn actor, an exotic dancer. He had John's wanting his body left and right. He had been with every single type of guy anyone can think of, even ones that were slightly similar to Alastor. But because of this damned string, Angel was stuck with these horrid feelings.

It went silent between the tea. Alastor truly had no idea what he wanted to say. He wasn't thinking when he asked Angel if they wanted to talk over tea and he half expected the spider to decline. So now, here Alastor was, sitting in awkward silence with the spider he was stuck in the curse with.

"I um... I know ya ain't feel nothin' for me," Angel barely broke the silence with a whisper. He was staring at the soft brown chai. It looked like it was mixed with milk. "I know ya not gonna feel _somethin'_ for me," Angel continued.

Angel pit his tongue.

"I know yer aromatic. I accept that... S-So why..." Angel whispered. He gripped the cup, his hands starting to shake as he felt his cheeks warming up. He could feel a lump in his throat.

Alastor had his cup to his lips, drinking the tea, but he found it hard to swallow when he heard Angel's voice crack.

This side of Angel was one he's never seen. Sure, he's seen Angel cry, laugh, flirt, and more. But he was seeing and hearing him sound so broken and small.

Alastor set his cup on his saucer, his hands back on his lap.

Angel's breath hitched when he saw something drop in his tea. Angel sat up straighter, still looking at his tea.

He set his saucer and tea back on the tray. "Shit- sorry. Didn't mean to start t' waterworks," Angel said, then chuckled dryly. He carefully wiped his eyes. He had on eyeliner and mascara, which he was sure was running down his cheeks and now smeared when he wiped his eyes.

It went silent between the two. Alastor truly had no idea what to say. There were times in his life where he was stuck, though rare. But this was the first time where he was _stuck_.

"I uh... ..." Angel whispered. "I've been here for 'bout 103 years," Angel started again. Alastor's ear perked. He looked at Angel. His eye makeup was made into abstract art from his tears. "103 years? I thought you were new to hell," Alastor said, disbelief hidden in his voice. Angel smiled weakly. "Nah... I dropped down here. For 12 years, I had worked under uh... I worked under some people... Like I did when I was alive, but Big V- Val took me outta there. He saved me from me," Angel whispered, looking down. "Life was all dandy and nice. I got railed in the best ways, every man, woman, hell- even some youngsters wanted me. I was living my dream. I could do anythin' I wanted, but it was just a beautiful lie. ... I... Mmm," Angel muttered, then hummed as horrid memories came to his mind.

Angel's eyes grew soft and his eyebrows slightly furrowed together, but he quickly shook his head, not wanting to relive his horrid reality.

"Are... you trying to suggest something?" Alastor asked. He had a feeling that Angel wanted to say something he wanted. Maybe it was because of the string. Even if it wasn't, Alastor would not accept any other explanation.

It went silent between the two. The only noise was Angel taking a deep, long breath.

Alastor waited patiently for the spider to speak. He looked at him with intent, desperately wanting to know, but keeping himself in a calm, patient state.

"You... You can just kill me."

Alastor's grip on his teacup and saucer loosened in disbelief. It loosened just enough for the cup and saucers to tumble on the floor, the tea coating a section of the beautifully designed rug.

Angel slightly jumped when the glass hit the floor, luckily not breaking.

"Al-" before Angel could even finish, Alastor just gripped his hands together, looking down at his lap, and spoke. "Why would you want me to kill you?" Alastor asked.

His voice was soft, a quiet radio crackle to his voice and his voice barely shook.

Angel never heard Alastor like this. His hands were shaking and his ears drooped.

Angel bit the inside of his cheek. He hugged himself with both pairs of his hands.

"You wouldn't... understand... But you don't gotta worry 'bout Charlie or t' hotel. She got herself more patrons, remember? And if y' don't want Val on yer ass, y' can say it was a client named Travis... He'd believe that shit," Angel said softly then chuckled humorlessly.

"I refuse," Alastor belted. He shook his head. "No, I can't. You're... different... I can't kill you," Alastor added.

Angel looked at Alastor, who was still looking down. There was a tremble to his voice. Something that Angel never heard from anyone else before.

Angel's back straightened when he saw Alastor's said up, his head still low and his bangs covering his face. Alastor took a few steps closer to Angel, not stepping on the glass or the tea on the rug.

Angel clutched his hands around himself when Alastor stopped not even an inch from Angel, their legs slightly brushing against each other. "Al... I'm sorry... I didn't mean t' piss ya off," Angel gulped.

Angel knew this was it for him. Yes, he gave Alastor permission to kill him... but he didn't want a _painful_ death. Maybe he should have considered that before he blabbed he suicidal wants to the overpowered, sadistic serial killer Radio Demon.

Angel's lips pursed together as a feeling of dread run down his back. Angel jolted when he felt Alastor's right-palm press on his forehead and push all his hair back.

But all of those feelings stopped when Alastor roughly pressed his forehead against Angel's.

Angel's eyes shut at the sudden pain and the pressure that made his body push back and his head looking upwards.

Angel looked up at Alastor and got a better looked at his facial expression. His eyes were wide, full of worry and hidden pain. His smile was so small it threatened to fall.

Alastor's lips pursed together.

"Not y' too."

Angel's cheeks flushed at Alastor's quiet voice. One without the radio filter with an accent he's never heard from Alastor.

Angel couldn't even react when Alastor pulled himself away. He sat on Angel's right side, close to the spider.

Angel didn't look directly at Alastor, but he could see Alastor was sitting back, slightly slouched. His ears were down, towards the side and his head was low.

"... I..." Alastor started after a while, but he found he had no idea of what he was trying to say. "The last time... that I felt something like this, was when I was human... It was... the first... and last time I fell in love. I loved them more than anything," Alastor began slowly. A small, genuine smile formed on his lips as he chuckled, but he stopped and almost frowned. "... I couldn't control my anger and they died by my hands," Alastor said quietly. He let out a long sigh.

"It's my curse. My rage, I have almost no control over. Every person that I care about will and may be subjected to my wrath. I am what you call... ... aromatic... but I do want- something. Never have I felt this in my afterlife. I forgot what it was like. ... I despise it so much," Alastor said, making Angel frown and looked away. "But I also enjoy it," Alastor added on.

"Being the one that makes you... smile... Or the one that makes you laugh. It feels.... ... nice," Alastor muttered, his voice barely rolling off of his tongue.

Angel's cheeks grew hot. His heart fluttered and his stomach soared with happiness.

"But," Alastor continued. Angel frowned, looking down. "But...?" Angel whispered. Alastor chuckled a little. "I can't... not to you. You make me feel... like I'm a person," Alastor mumbled slowly.

Angel stood up, which made Alastor jolted, his back straightening as he sat up correctly and his ears standing up straight in alarm.

Angel stood in front of Alastor with a determined yet worried facial expression.

"I... I went through a lot of shit in my life. I lived through wars, dumbass family business, Val- and fuck- a bunch of shit. I... You- You can't do this to me," Angel said. Alastor looked at Angel's face with a soft facial expression before he looked down, shaking his head.

Angel pursed his lips together, hard. "Come on... we- ..." Angel truly didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he was doing. He was just acting off of impulse.

"I've through so much shit... And um," Angel said, then chuckled. "... I want... ... I really want-" Angel started, then bit his cheek.

Alastor saw Angel hold his left hand out to him, wanting him to take it.

"I didn't go through a shit human life... and a fucked afterlife life... just to be- this... I want something more... ... I-I need...! I need something more... And you... ya want somethin' more too. I know ya do. ... So come on, Al... We... We can get through this fuckery together now. You don't gotta be alone anymore... Cause I didn't go through all this, just for nothing," Angel said, then chuckled softly.

Angel kept his hand held out to Alastor, worry slowly beginning to fill and erase his determination as Alastor didn't take it.

"Come on Al... please..." Angel cracked, then it fell silent.

Alastor just sat there, staring at Angel's hand for a little while. Angel frowned. He was about to take his hand away, but Alastor took Angel's hand carefully.

Angel felt a wave of relief fill him as he helped Alastor to his feet.

Alastor didn't even have time to register anything when he felt him wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him.

Alastor stiffened, his ears perking straight up again, but they fell back as his cheeks and ears grew warm. A smile formed on his face as he wrapped his arms around Angel's torso, planting his face in Angel's neck.

Alastor's shut his eyes as he took in Angel's soft, gentle, and welcoming scent.

Maybe... Angel was right... They could survive this hell hole together...

Angel pushed Alastor away, keeping his hands on Alastor's shoulder. Alastor looked at Angel, raising an eyebrow. Alastor was about to ask Angel what was wrong, but Angel bit his bottom lips, smiling. "Ya still got the roses in ya hair? That's fuckin' adorable," Angel said.

Alastor's cheeks warmed up and he looked away. "Yes... I suppose I do," Alastor said, then Angel snickered, his smile bright. Alastor couldn't help but sigh and shut his eyes, smiling brightly as well. 


	19. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 19 ♥

It had been only 4 days since Alastor and Angel had their talk. They haven't made any moves or made anything official, but Alastor had asked Angel to keep what they have on the down-low. Angel of course complied. He didn't want to ruin what they have by not wanting to keep this a secret.

The 4 days were short, but to Alastor and Angel, it felt like an eternity of euphoria. They got to know each other better. Alastor would accompany Angel to his job and wait at the hotel for him to arrive. They stayed awake and talked. There was once or twice where Angel fell asleep in Alastor's room. It wasn't vice versa because Alastor was responsible and knew his limit. 

Currently, the two were in the lobby, talking to each other. 

Alastor was sitting on a couch, on the left end. He had his hands resting on his lap, his eyes on the opened book in his hands.

Angel was sitting upside down on the couch, on the right end.   
All four of his hands were resting on his stomach, his legs gently swinging as he talked. 

"So I had to run all the way home in t' rain. I got bad fever but my pops got a real ear full and a beatin' from my ma after that," Angel said, laughing a little. Angel had been telling Alastor stories about his human life. Alastor stayed quiet, not responding, but that didn't worry Angel. Angel knew Alastor was listening.

How? Alastor didn't turn a page since Angel began to spoke. 

Angel hummed a little before another story popped into his head. 

"Y'know... I was actually the family's baby," Angel said, smiling at the memories. "I had a nickname of Saint, but that changed when I got hooked on PCP; Angel Dust," Angel said. He didn't stop swinging his legs. "They started t' call me 'Angel' cause I got addicted to it, but it was better than Saint," Angel said. "Why did they call you Saint?" Alastor finally spoke. "In the family, the ideal look was black hair, dark eyes. I was the opposite. I had real pale skin, green eyes, and I had blonde hair," Angel said, then chuckled. "My pops used t' be ashamed of me. He rarely let me out because I looked so much like my ma, but when I got a lil older, Ari brought it up to pops that my looks can be used as an asset. Pops didn't believe 'em at first, but when I had t' do tasks for Ari when he got too busy, Pops saw how everyone underestimated me," Angel said. "How would they underestimate you?" Alastor asked. Angel smiled, looking at Alastor, who was looking back. 

Angel looked away, looking at the ceiling of the hotel. "I looked like I couldn't harm a fly. Not someone who'd kill a bitch for even lookin' at me," Angel said, chuckling. "I cannot imagine you killing anyone," Alastor said. Angel laughed a little. "You'd be surprised," he said. 

"Alastor."

Alastor looked up as Angel looked back. Both of them seeing Husk, but for Angel, he was upside-down. 

"Husker, I-" Alastor was cut off by Husk. " _Don't_! Husker me!" Husk seethed. He shot a glare at Angel then eyed Alastor. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Husk growled.   
**[What the hell are you doing?]**

"Pardon?" Alastor said, his smile neutral and wide. "Que faites-vous avec ça?" Husk demanded.  
 **[What are you doing with _that_?]**

Alastor glanced at Angel then looked at Husk, his eyes narrowing. 

"Nous avons une conversation," Alastor replied. Husk rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Pourquoi ça? De toutes choses? Pourquoi choisir ça?" Husk muttered, a sad tone to his voice. Alastor gripped his book and looked down.   
**[We're having a conversation] [Why that? Of all things? Why choose that?]**

When Alastor didn't answer, Husk shook his head, sighing. "When Mimzy finds out. She'll kill your sorry ass. And that," Husk said, shooting a glare at Angel. Alastor chuckled and shook his head. "Not as long as I live. And don't worry about her. She won't find out," Alastor said, a smirk present on his face. 

Husk rolled his eyes and snarled, but he stopped and smiled a little. "Je suis content... que tu sois enfin heureux," Husk said. Alastor's ears perked, then he chuckled. "And don't get the wrong idea. You can burn and get killed for all I care," Husk snarled, walking away as he grumbled.   
**[I'm glad ... that you are finally happy]**

Angel looked at Alastor, who was smiling. "What was that about?" Alastor looked at Angel. Alastor couldn't help but poke Angel's cheek. It squished, which made Alastor smile since Angel looked cute, but it hurt Angel because he was heavy-handed. 

"Oww!!!" Angel whined, looking away from Alastor's finger. Alastor chuckled and set his index finger under Angel's chin and pushed his thumb against Angel's bottom lip. Angel smiled and couldn't help his giggle. "Ya want a kiss?" Angel offered. 

Alastor quickly pulled away from Angel and stood up. He shut his book before it disappeared in thin air. "You should be heading to your filthy job by now, shouldn't you?" Alastor offered. 

Angel's eyes widened. 

"Fuuuck! I forgot!!" Angel turned around and crawled off the couch. He rushed to stand up before he was about to run off to get ready, but he stopped and turned to his favorite deer. 

"Hey, Val is gonna pick me up t'day. I tried t' get 'em off, but he says we're goin' out of town today," Angel said. Alastor raised an eyebrow. "Should you not know this ahead of time?" Alastor asked. Angel just chuckled, looking away as his eyes grew a little dark. "He forgets sometimes... ... But I should get going. Val is gonna be here any minute," Angel said. 

He turned around and ran off, but he stopped and ran back to Alastor. 

Angel looked at Alastor, who looked back. Alastor shut his eyes and looked away, his smile growing more irritated. 

"Not here," Alastor growled. "Awwweee...! Come on...! It'd be quick," Angel whined. Alastor shook his head. "Absolutely not," Alastor said. "Fine, fine," Angel grumbled in defeat. 

Angel leaned forward and gently pressed his "snout" against Alastor's nose. It was quick and simple.

Alastor couldn't help his smile as Angel quickly ran off to get ready. 

~~~

Charlie was at the bar, talking to Niffty, Husk, and Alastor. 

Niffty and Alastor were sitting down, Husk behind the bar serving non-alcoholic drinks, and Charlie was standing, writing in a notebook she had. 

"And I was thinking I can get a chandelier," Charlie said with a smile, looking at Alastor for reassurance. "Mmm... Yes, a chandelier will be a beautiful touch, but it seems a little too much for a patron party," Alastor said. "So no chandelier?" Charlie asked. "I think you should go a little smaller, dear. There will only be a few people at the gathering. You're not having a whole gala," Alastor stated, chuckling softly at Charlie's innocent ignorance. Charlie looked up and shut her eyes, thinking. "Would if it was a huge party?" Charlie said, smiling brightly as she looked at Alastor with huge eyes. "Who the hell would you even invite?" Husk asked. It came off more angered than he wanted it to. "I think you should go smaller until you get more patrons! It'll save you more money and save the best ideas for when you have hundreds of people!" Niffty said, smiling brightly. 

Charlie smiled at Niffty. "Great idea! So just a small tea party in the garden," Charlie said. "I can be in charge of the treats! And maybe..." Niffty trailed off when they all heard the door open. 

"Angel?? You're back early!! Maybe you can..." Charlie started but trailed off when she saw a demon walk up. 

One that wasn't Angel. 

~~~

Angel stretched as he got out of Valentino's limo. He shut the door, but the window rolled down, Valentino leaning out the window. 

Angel turned around to Valentino. 

"I'm giving you a few days off. Get a lot of sleep. We're going to leave for a few days. Make sure you know every step to the choreography," Valentino said. "Right," Angel said. "And after this big performance, I have a new movie for you," Valentino said. "Theme?" Angel asked. "I'll send you the details. And don't worry about makeup or your outfit. I'll make the outfit and I'm going to do your makeup myself. So do your facial routines. You better not forgot to do one," Valentino said. Angel just smiled and chuckled. 

Valentino was a shit person, yeah, but he was also a good person when he wanted to be. He worried so much when there were big performances and wanted everything to be perfect. 

"Bye Big V," Angel said, turning around. "Oh! Do your damn Kegels!! I don't want a loose whore!!!" Valentino yelled as the limo drove away, his voice trailing off the further the limo went.

Angel rolled his eyes, walking to the hotel. 

He was in too much of a good mood for Valentino to ruin it. He was finally done with his shift and was going to see Alastor. 

Angel bit his bottom lip as he smiled and walked into the hotel. 

"Hey, Al? You still awake?" Angel called as he shut the door behind him. 

He saw the lights on and smiled brightly. He walked into the lobby and saw Alastor there, yes, but he was with everyone else. 

Vaggie, Charlie, Niffty, Husk, and... 

Someone new. 

They were all in the lobby, sitting or standing near the person, who was talking. The person had stopped when Angel walked in though.

The new person caught Angel's attention right when he walked inside. 

"Hi, Angel!" Niffty said with a wave. "You know- I forgot something in Val's limo," Angel said before he turned around and walked towards the door, but he stopped when the other spoke. 

"Oh è così ?! Ignori me e la famiglia per mesi e quando vengo a vedere il tuo culo dispiaciuto te ne vuoi andare! Fottuta puttana! Dovrei ucciderti!!"  
 **|Oh so is it ?! You ignore me and the family for months and when I come to see your sorry ass you wanna go! You fucking bitch! I should kill you!!|  
**

Angel turned back around, looking away sheepishly. 

"Sorry?" Angel said, then the other demon lit up in rage. In a blink of an eye, the demon was standing in front of Angel

"Scusate?! È tutto quello che ottengo ?! Lo capirai così, Anthony! Dopo tutta la merda che abbiamo passato insieme! Come osi ignorare me e la famiglia! Come ti permetti di andartene senza una parola! Vuoi che uccida il tuo stupido culo ?! Perché fai sempre la merda più stupida ?! Ti sto così uccidendo!!" The demon raised their voice as they spoke quickly. Anyone wouldn't have understood what rolled off her tongue, but Angel understood her perfectly.   
**|Sorry?! Is that all I get?! This is how you will understand, Anthony! After all the shit we've been through together! How dare you ignore me and the family! How dare you leave without a word! Do you want me to kill your stupid ass?! Why do you always do the dumbest shit?! I am so killing you!!|**

"It's really not that big of a-" Angel was cut off when the demon punched down, on top of his head, which hurt like _hell_. "Oww!!" Angel whined as he cupped the top of his head. 

"So... who are you again?" Vaggie was the first to speak next, voicing what everyone besides Angel and the new demon, was thinking.

"Oh!" The new demon spoke. They turned around with a genuine, kind smile. The demon grabbed Angel's wrist and pulled him back over to the group. "Sorry 'bout that... I'm Molly, Angel's older sister," Molly said with a bright smile. 

"He has a sister?!" Charlie and Niffty yelped with disbelief. Angel scoffed. "By 19 minutes," Angel seethed through gritted teeth. "You're _TWINS_?!" Charlie squealed, standing up as her eyes lit up with sparkles and happiness. 

"Yeah! He's embarrassed because he's the family _baby_ ," Molly said in more of a taunting, baby voice. Angel's breath hitched. "Shut up!! Go home!! What the fuck are you even doin' here?!" He whined. 

Molly stopped smiling and looked at Angel with a serious facial expression. Seeing Molly's expression and demeanor change, Angel looked back at her with the same seriousness. 

"We should talk in private. It's important," Molly stated. "... Okay... We can go t' my room," Angel said. He grabbed Molly's hand before walking away, guiding her, but he stopped. 

He let go of Molly's hand before running back to the group. He stopped in front of Alastor. 

Alastor now had a saucer and teacup. He mostly likely conjured it up, watching the twin's interaction with curiosity. It was something Alastor always did when he saw something intriguing. 

But now, Alastor was looking up at Angel from the couch. 

"Don't think I didn't fuckin' notice ya!!" Angel leaned down and pressed their noses together. "Let's talk tomorrow... K?" Angel mumbled, where only Alastor could hear. 

What made Angel pull away and run off was Alastor's ears perking up while all the radios in the hotel began to screech. Alastor's eyes lit up with radio dials and his horns grew in size as his smile grew tight on the corners. 

As Angel ran away, laughing, of course, Alastor's grip on the cup tightened until the cup shatters in his hand. 


	20. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 20 ♥

Angel entered his bedroom, turning on the lights. 

Nuggets had been laying on his bed, falling asleep when Angel opened the door. Right when he heard the door open, he looked up and say his spider. Nuggets quickly got up, letting out a short squeal as a welcome. 

"Hey Nuggs, we got a visitors," Angel said, walking inside as Nuggets trotted himself towards Angel happily. 

"Who's Nuggs?" Molly asked as she walked into Angel's bedroom, looking around the very pink bedroom. "Shut the door- And uh... Nuggs is my baby," Angel said. Molly shut the door as Angel bent down and picked Nuggets up. Molly looked as Nuggets snorted when Angel pressed their snouts together. 

"You got a damn pig...?" Molly said sounding unamused and in disbelief. "Yes! Isn't he just the cutest!!" Angel hugged Nuggets, pressed their cheeks together as he faced them to Molly. Molly looked at Nuggets with slight annoyance.

"Come on, Anthony, take me seriously. This is important," Molly declared, walking past Angel and Nuggets. 

Angel frowned at that name. Something he hadn't been called since he was human. 

Angel set Nuggets down and stood up. He went to his vanity and plopped in his chair as Nuggets waddled over and laid down next to his feet. "You know it's dangerous here. What was so important that you came here alone?" Angel asked. "It's about Valentino and Vox- And I'm not alone. Daddy would never let me leave. Ari is outside- But that's not the point. Daddy sent us here t' get you. He needs to talk to you," Molly said. Angel rolled his eyes at the name of "Ari", but when he heard their dad wanted to see him, he looked back at her, clearly annoyed. "What the hell does he want from me? I ain't did nothin'," Angel said. Molly shook her head, "you have t' go to find out." "Then I ain't gonna know cause I'm sayin' my ass here," Angel stated, crossing both sets of arms over his chest and abdomen. "Anthony, please," Molly said in a softer tone. 

Angel shook his head. "No- And it's Angel now," Angel whispered, looking down. 

Molly's lips pursued together. She shut her eyes. 

"Daddy knew you were gonna say that, which is why he told me the basics of everything," Molly said breathlessly as she let us a date. 

Angel stared at Molly, patiently waiting for her to continue. 

As Angel waited, Molly, collected herself. She had taken a deep breath and muttered something in Italian. A phrased their mother used to always say, one she taught them both. 

"Your boss... Valentino and his fiance. They're planning something, somethin' horrid. Daddy says that you should come to stay with us for a while cause ya might get dragged into it," Molly explained a little, concern clear in her voice. Angel looked at her, a little dumbfounded. 

She came all this way just to tell him Valentino was doin' some shit? Of course, he is. He's an _overlord_. No, _THE_ overlord that controls the porn industry. He has as much power over demons as Lucifer does. Valentino is always doing some shit, but Angel knows if it comes down to it, Angel will be safe. Not unscathed, but still alive. He's Valentino's "delicate flower", his baby, his best goods, his favorite. Valentino wouldn't let Angel die on him. 

"What?" Molly looked at Angel, more concerned and worry showing on her face as Angel just stared at her in disbelief. Angel shut his eyes, looking down as he shook his head. "Molls, come on. It's _Val_ we're talking about. He won't let me die," Angel said. "But he'd let you get hurt! Remember fuckin' when ya came in 2 minutes late?! And that was when Arackniss was with ya!" Molly said, disbelieved and angered Angel didn't seem to care.

Angel's bottom lip quivered at the memory. He bit his cheek, frowning. 

"That was 2 years ago! Ya need t' stop worryin' so much! I can handle myself y'know," Angel said firmly, looking away. Molly glared at Angel, then her facial expression grew soft. She buried her face in her hands, frowning. "Anthony...." she whispered. 

"'sides, Big V promised he'd never do somethin' t' me like that again. And he hasn't," Angel said. He felt a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Of course, he was lying. Valentino did some crazy shit to Angel, but he'd never tell Molly. It'd break her heart. Not to mention, she'd tell their dad and who knows what they'd do to Valentino and the whole industry. 

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't do shit like that anymore, he still hurts ya and that ain't right," Molly muttered. Angel looked at Molly, his eyebrowed furrowed as he frowned more. "Molly, this is hell. Val treats me better than his other whores. Better than what other overlords and bosses do," Angel said, but Molly didn't respond. 

"Come on, Molls. Don't go soft on me," Angel said, chuckling softly, but stopped when Molly didn't react. "I just hate that Valentino treats ya that way. I'd kill 'em myself, but if I fail, I'd just hurt ya more," Molly said, looking up at Angel with an angered yet sad facial expression. Angel smiled softly at Molly. "I'd take shit from him t' see ya punch him in his bitch-ass face," Angel said quietly, both of the twins quietly laughing. 

There was a knock on the door, which made them stop and look at the door. 

"What?!" Angel called out before the door opened. 

It was Vaggie. 

"What do ya want?" Angel grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Charlie says she can stay the night if she wants to. We have a bedroom that's already set up, cleaned, and unused," Vaggie said. "Oh, haha, Nah, I'm not stayin'. My ride is actually waitin' outside for me," Molly said, smiling brightly at the moth sheepishly. "Alright. Well, Angel, don't forget you have to wake up early for a new session with Charlie," Vaggie said.

At the mention of the session, Angel threw his head back and let out a loud, annoyed groan of annoyance. 

Molly smiled at Angel. "I really did miss you, An," Molly said. Angel looked at Molly, then he smiled back. "Y-Yeah... Me too... And... sorry for... not keepin' contact as I promised," Angel said. "You better be. We stay fuckin' hours away and I can't drive over here for a short fuckin' visit," Molly said, a smile still on her face, but annoyance clearly in her voice. 

Angel chuckled but stopped when he noticed Vaggie was still at the door. 

"What?" Angel looked at her. Vaggie was about to say something. She opened her mouth, but stopped, slightly pursing her lips together. "Nothing. Bye," Vaggie said, walking out the door. 

"She's cute," Molly said, looking at Angel who scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As if. She's a fucking bitch- And she has a girlfriend," Angel said, Molly giggling, but when she heard she had a girlfriend, Molly stopped. "Who?" Molly asked. "The..." Angel trailed off when Molly's phone went off. 

Molly took her phone out and looked at the contact. 

"❤️ Ari ❤️"

"Shit- right. Sorry, Tony, I gotta cut this short..." Molly said softly as she stood up. She shut her phone off, making it stop ringing, and put it in her pocket. She gave Angel a hug that was too quick for the younger spider to register. "Wait- Molls," Angel said when Molly got to the door. 

Molly stopped and looked at her twin, a smile still plastered on her face. Angel couldn't help but smile back. "Um... I'll call ya, tomorrow when I can. And I promise I'll stay in contact this time," Angel said. Molly smiled more. She couldn't help but walk back up to him and give her twin another hug. Angel smiled and hugged back this time. "Ya better," Molly whispered. Angel chuckled before they reluctantly let go of each other. 

Molly went back to the door and opened it. "If ya don't I'll beat your ass~" Molly sang as she walked out the room, but she bumped into someone. 

"Hey- watch it!" Molly's happy demeanor quickly drowned out when she saw Alastor. "Oh... Sorry... That's my fault," Molly said a bit quietly. 

"Molly?" Angel called. He had heard Molly sounding worried, so he walked up to his door to see Molly and Alastor. 

"Molls...?" Angel called but she was already quickly walking down the hall, her heels clicking and echoing through the corridor. 

Angel watched as Molly left until he couldn't see her before he looked at Alastor, who was watching her too. 

Alastor looked at Angel with his usual smile. 

Angel smiled a little. "Ya still wanna talk tonight?" he asked. "I am actually going to turn in for the night. I am here to wish you a goodnight's rest," Alastor said. Angel slightly frowned. "Ah, right- It's late. That's fine," Angel said, then he smirked. "Ya wanna stay the night with me?" Angel joked, a bit sarcastic. "Does the swine sleep in the bed with you?" Alastor asked. Angel didn't think of any of that question. He shook his head, "no, he has his own bed." "I supposed 1 night here won't do any harm," Alastor said. 

Angel looked completely dumbfounded when Alastor passed him and walked inside his bedroom. 

He was just kidding, but damn if he actually was staying, Angel was totally fine with that. 

Angel looked at Alastor, who had a small smirk, eyeing him from over his shoulder. Angel's cheeks warmed up. He turned his back to Alastor, a smile forming on his lips as he gently shut his door. 

"I'm uh... I'm gonna change real quick," Angel's voice was soft. Alastor just smiled at the spider as he quickly grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom, shutting the door closed. 

Alastor looked at the bed. Alastor's eyebrows furrowed and his smile grew annoyed when he saw the swine in front of his feet, looking up at him. 

Alastor's eyes turned to radio dials and his neck cracked to the side at an inhuman angle. His horns began to grow as his static began to fill the silent room. 

Fat Nuggets just screeched and quickly ran to the bathroom door. He stood on his back to feet, his upper two tappings against the door. 

Alastor smirked with amusement as the pig ran off, his form quickly going back to his normal one. 

Angel was in the bathroom. He had been brushing his teeth when he heard Nuggets scared screeched and his running around before he heard his trotters banging against the door. 

Angel quickly opened the door. Just when it was cracked, Fat Nuggets ran inside, hiding behind Angel's feet, slightly shaking. 

"Nuggs?" Angel called softly. He set down his toothbrush and wiped the toothpaste on his mouth with his palm. He picked Nuggets up who looked terrified. 

"Alastor! What'd you do to my baby?!" Angel growled. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Alastor looking at his dresser, which had various makeup and sewing supplies. Alastor slightly chuckled at Angel's annoyance and anger. "It was annoying me," Alastor said, a bright smile on his face.

Angel glared at Alastor, which got his attention and made him look at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! He's just a baby!" Angel hugged the pig close to his chest. Alastor's head tilted to the side. "Why do you care so much for it?" he asked, slightly annoyed at Angel's yelling. Angel's glare just grew harder, not answering his question. 

Alastor's ears dropped a little and his eyes grew a little soft. He let out a soft sigh. "If you truly care for the swine, then it won't happen again," Alastor said. Angel's facial expression changed. "Really?!" Angel said with a smile. "Only because-" Alastor stopped when Angel got closer and pressed their noses together. "Thank you. He really means a lot t' me... He's family," Angel said in a softly, gentle voice. 

Alastor's ears perked straight up and his back straightened. His eyes had lit up and his cheeks and ears grew a little warm. 

Angel backed away a little, smiling softly. "Make yourself at home. I'll be done a lil bit," Angel said, walking back in the bathroom, Nuggets, who wasn't shaking as much, still in his arms. 

Alastor cleared his throat as Angel closed his door. 

Angel hummed as he finished up. He had washed his face, brushed his teeth, his facial routine, changed, and sprayed some of his perfume. After, 

Angel was now wearing just his underwear and an overside pink sweater that had yellow doodles all over it. 

Angel walked out, holding a sleeping Nuggs in the lower set of his hands. He turned off the bathroom light, noticing his bedroom light was off, instead his lamp was on. 

Angel gently set Nuggets down on his bed, looking at Alastor, who was sitting on Angel's bed. 

He was on the side where the wall was, his back against the headboard, pillows behind him, and a book in hand. He had the covers on his crossed legs as he read the book. 

Alastor looked up and at Angel, who was staring at Alastor. 

Alastor was a simple black tank top. He had on silk red pajama pants, the shirt behind him. 

Angel saw a few scars on Alastor's arms, which wasn't surprising. A lot of demons had them, but he had tattoos on them and.... muscles?

"I hope you don't mind. It's rather hot in your bedroom," Alastor said. Angel blushed deeply, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back a little. "I-I'll get a fan," Angel said, quickly walking up to his bedroom door. "It's fine," Alastor said. 

Angel let out a long, deep sigh. He could feel his heart pulsing in his wrist and thumping in his chest. 

Angel slowly turned around, looked down at the floor. He walked up to his bed, carefully. He pulled the covers down a little, shakily getting in the bed. He sat down as Alastor was, the covers on his legs as he looked at his lap, his cheeks warm. 

"Are you okay? I can hear your heart beating rather quickly," Alastor said, chuckling. Angel's heart stopped beating. Angel bit his cheek. He looked at Alastor. "You can hear it?" Angel asked softly. Alastor saw Angel's unamused facial expression before he looked away. "Is it wrong to? I hope you're not upset with me," Alastor stated. 

Angel looked at Alastor, then smiled a little, looking away. "N-Nah... I don't mind it," Angel said, a soft smile on his lips. 

Alastor looked at Angel, then at his book. A genuine smile formed on his lips and he chuckled a little. 

It had fallen silent between the two. Alastor thought nothing of it. He just continued to read his book. Angel glanced at the book, but it was in a language he didn't know. 

Alastor had gotten in a few pages when Angel had sunk into the bed, laying down. Alastor continued to read, thinking that Angel was going to sleep, but when he felt Angel scoot close to him, laying his head on Alastor's leg, almost his stomach. 

Alastor lifted his arms, looking down at the spider. He waited a few seconds, half expected the spider to notice his "mistake" but he hadn't moved. 

"Angel- what on earth are you doing?" Alastor asked. Angel sat up, looking at Alastor. "O-Oh... I thought... sorry- I thought you wouldn't mind," Angel said sheepishly. 

Alastor just blinked at him. Angel bit the inside of his cheek. He laid down on his bed, turning to his back was to Alastor. 

Alastor glanced at the spider before he went back to his book. He tried to read it, now that he wasn't being disturbed, but he felt an empty feeling in his chest and a pit in his stomach. Alastor's smile grew smaller, wanting to frown. 

It had gone silent for a few moments. He opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it, looking back at his book. Alastor tried to read, but he couldn't, especially with his shadow tapping the book. Alastor looked at the wall, seeing his shadow move out, so Alastor could see its whole figure. 

The shadow's figures had changed, its blue mouth and eyes becoming a soft shade of pink, three dots under each eye. 

It was the shape of Angel Dust. 

Alastor glared at the shadow. He knew it was trying to get him to comfort and cuddle the spider, but that was simply not Alastor's thing. He shook his head, looking down at his book. 

Alastor quickly grew annoyed when the shadow kept moving to get Alastor's attention. He looked up, not saying anything so he wouldn't disturb Angel. Alastor glared at the shadow, which was now had its normal figure. The shadow looked annoyed, arms crossed in front of itself and it pointed to the spider. 

Alastor rolled his eyes, looking down at the book. He pursed his lips together then let out a silent sigh through his nose. "Uh... Angel?" Alastor called hesitantly. 

Angel didn't respond, which made Alastor feel stupid. The spider must've been asleep by now. 

"Yeah...?" Alastor's head whipped towards Angel when he heard his soft voice. 

Alright, he called upon the spider and got his attention, but what now? 

Alastor looked down, regret quickly coursing through his body. "I... ..." Alastor started before an idea popped in his head, one he said before he thought it through. "Would you like me to read to you?" Alastor said, then be mentally scowled himself. 

The book was in French, a language he was sure the spider didn't know. 

Angel turned to Alastor, looking at him with his mismatched eyes. Angel nodded once. Alastor's looked down at the spider, before he looked away, at the wall. 

Alastor's hesitantly held out his left arm, not looking at Angel. 

Angel stared at Alastor for a few seconds before he smiled brightly. He got up and crawled closer to the deer. Angel laid his head on Alastor's lap with a small smile. 

Alastor, without looking, hesitantly set his left hand against Angel. He felt awkward, being close to someone, no less in a bed. Alastor let out a soft breath before he let himself slouch, to get more in a laying position. 

Angel sat up a little before he laid his head against Alastor's shoulder, near his chest with a smile. 

Alastor cleared his throat. "This is in French. I hope you don't mind, my dear," he muttered. Angel smiled, his right arm slightly around Alastor from behind, his left one near his chest, playing with his own sweater. 

Angel knew Alastor wasn't used to this, so he didn't want to make him uncomfortable by fidgeting with his clothing. 

"That's fine," Angel said. "Alright," Alastor said. 

"Chapitre Onze. l'auteur adore en apprendre davantage sur les signes du zodiaque," Alastor started. 

Angel's cheeks warmed up. The French rolled off of Alastor's tongue, pronouncing everything he said beautifully. Angel had a small smile on his face as he listened to Alastor's calming voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that Alastor doesn't speak French, I know he speaks Haitian Creole/Broken Creole French. ((Yes, they're different)) When I use a translator, it helps to know how to pronounce it. I don't know why... But with the translator, there is no speaking voice for Haitian. But I will try to add in actual Creole terms and words :)


	21. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 21 ♥

"Angel Dust~" 

Loud knocking and a voice rang throughout the spider's room.

Outside stood Charlie and Niffty. Niffty was there to clean Angel's room while Charlie was there to get Angel for their session. 

Angel groggily opened his eyes, slowly blinking a few times, trying to register where he was, what he was doing, and what was happening. 

There was another loud knock. 

"Angel Dust!! It's Charlie!! Time to wake up!!" Charlie said. Angel groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes with irritation. He turned to his other side, shutting his eyes and cuddling himself. 

"Just a few more minutes," Angel grumbled, obviously not loud enough for Charlie to hear. He relaxed, not hearing another knock, but his eyes shot open when he felt a warm breath against the back of his neck. 

Angel yelped as he quickly got up, only to fall against the ground. He prayed another creep didn't sneak into the hotel and lay down with him. He got up quickly and whipped around to his bed.

Angel's felt all of his fear wash away when he saw Alastor peacefully asleep. Angel smiled a little, seeing he still had his monocle on, but he bit his bottom lip, seeing Alastor didn't look scary at all. But without his forced smile, he looked gorgeous- _not that he didn't with his smile!!_

Angel gently grabbed Alastor's monocle. He was about to walk off, but he couldn't help but reach out, wanting so badly to cup Alastor's cheek. 

Angel jolted up, snatching his hand away when he heard another loud knock. 

Fuck- Right. His session.

He looked at Alastor. Angel saw him so peaceful... He didn't want him disturbed. 

Angel set Alastor's monocle on his vanity and walked up to his door.   
He opened it a little, enough for whoever to see him, but not his room. He kept his foot behind the door so it couldn't open anymore.

"Oh! Wonderful! You're awake!" Charlie said happily. "Hello, Angel Dust!" Niffty said with a bright smile. "Oh uh..." Angel started. He glanced back, looking at Alastor, whose chest was rising and falling, a sign he was breathing and at peace. Angel smiled softly, his cheeks warming up. 

He looked back out. 

"Um... Niffty, can you clean later? Um... Nuggs is sleeping," Angel said. 

He wasn't _lying_. Nuggets is asleep. 

Niffty raised an eyebrow. "But I've cleaned when he sleeps plenty of times. Did you bring another boyfriend inside? I sure hope not. I did not enjoy cleaning the sheets of your mess," Niffty said. Angel's eyes lit up, his cheeks becoming warm. "No...! I just-" Angel looked at Alastor again. 

He was still asleep. 

"Yeah, someone's inside. I don't want them awake, but don't worry about a mess. There's none," Angel said. Charlie frowned, looking at the spider with a slightly disappointed facial expression. 

"Angel, I told you about bringing clients here... I thought you had stopped," Charlie said. "H-He's not a client- The session, Charlie...!" Angel said, changing the topic. Charlie let a sigh, deciding to let go for now. 

Angel walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. 

"Are you not going to change?" Charlie asked. "No," Angel grumbled. 

Angel and Charlie walked away, leaving Niffty, who was staring at Angel's door. 

Once the two were out of sight, Niffty opened the door to Angel's room, looking inside. 

As she expected. Alastor was asleep in the bedroom. Niffty let out a soft sigh, a mischievous smirk pulling at her lips as she walked out, shutting the door as she giggled.

~~~

Alastor had felt himself being tugged back to reality with a soft humming of a familiar voice. He cracked his eyes opened, but couldn't register his surroundings. He shut his eyes, letting himself lay down and listen to the humming. 

Angel was in his bedroom. He had just finished his wash routine, his workouts, including Kegels, and his afternoon fur-care routine. 

He was sitting on his vanity, sewing a piece of clothing as Alastor slept. 

He didn't want to disturb Alastor. He couldn't bring himself to do it, even though it was getting quite late for him to be asleep. 

Angel stopped humming when he saw Alastor pushing himself up into a sitting position.   
Alastor saw crisscross-applesauce, facing Alastor, his head hanging low. 

Angel smiled. "Ya finally up," Angel said softly. He didn't wanna be too loud, since Alastor just woke up. "Mornin'," Alastor muttered, in that accent Angel didn't know. 

Angel's cheeks warmed up and his heart skipped a few beats. It felt like mini euphoria every time he heard that accent. 

"Morning? Ya slept through it," Angel laughed softly. Alastor didn't look up, he just slightly tilted his head, the best he could for looking down. "I did? Why didn't you wake me? I'm sure Niffty is bouncing off the walls for not cleaning up in here," Alastor mumbled, his voice groggily as he chuckled softly. 

"Ya looked so peaceful and tired, I couldn't wake ya," Angel said, making Alastor smile softly. "Thank you, cher." Angel offered Alastor a bright smile. 

"Are you still tired? I don't mind if you sleep more," Angel said. "Quite, but if I slept through the morning, I have things to do that must be done today," Alastor said, his voice coming back the more he spoke. "You want me to do it for you?" Angel offered. 

Alastor lucked up at the spider. 

Angel blushed. Alastor did look tired, but he had a bedhead. His hair was messy, a small crooked smile on his lips.   
He looked handsome, dreamy even. 

"No, I need to get up before I won't sleep tonight," Alastor said, giving Angel a gentle smile. Angel's hand trembled. He couldn't help his growing smile, even when he bit his bottom lip gently. 

"You wanna come back t'night? I-I won't mind," Angel said as Alastor stood up. 

Without a snap of his fingers, Alastor's clothes formed into his normal attire, and his face being wiped of his tired, "just-waking-up" face. 

"I'm afraid I can't, my dear. I am behind on work. I was hoping to awake early to get done, but I guess your bed it's just comfortable," Alastor said. 

Alastor knew it wasn't Angel's bed. His bed was more comfortable than that. He'd never admit that it was Angel's presence, his comforting warmth. None of that. 

"Oh... uh... okay," Angel said, clearly disappointed. His hands dropped on his lap, still holding the fabric, and needle and thread.

Alastor reached his hand out to open the door and leave, but he couldn't bring himself to. He let out a sigh, walking back up to Angel. 

Angel had looked down at the fabric and needle, waiting for the overlord to leave. He hadn't expected him to stop and walk back. He hadn't expected him to curl his index finger around his chin and lift his head up gently. He hadn't expected Alastor to lean down and gingerly press their noses together. 

It didn't take any words to understand what Alastor was trying to express. Angel could feel it, whether it was through the string or not. 

Alastor let go and stood up. 

"I bid you goodbye, Angel, dear," Alastor said, walking to the door. He opened it, stepping out. "Wait!" Angel said before Alastor shut the door. 

Alastor stopped, looking at Angel from outside the room.   
The spider scurred and set his things down and quickly walked up to the deer. 

Angel gently combed Alastor's hair, making it neater. 

Alastor forgot that his hair must've looked a mess. On normal occasions, Alastor would have panicked about this contact, but this time, he knew Angel's intentions were pure, string or not.

Alastor let out a small sigh through his nose, smiling as Angel backed away. 

Angel looked Alastor up and down before he remembers something: his monocle. "Wait right here," Angel said. 

He went to his vanity and grabbed Alastor's monocle carefully, not touching the glass. He made his way back to the deer, the smile never leaving his features. 

Angel held the monocle out to the deer. 

He wanted to put it on the deer himself, but he had a feeling Alastor wouldn't too much enjoy that. 

Alastor just blinked. "Oh?" He took the monocle and put it on. "Thank you, darling. It seems I'm really not watching out for myself today, haha!" Alastor said, laughing at his own forgetfulness. Angel just smiled. "That's what I'm here, for now, remember? You and me against the world, right?" Angel said. Alastor chuckled. "Yes," he said gingerly. 

Alastor reached his hand up but put it down. "I'll see you later, my dear," Alastor said. 

Angel of course noticed the hand, but he didn't say anything. "Bye Al," Angel said as the deer walked away. 

Angel shut his door and pressed his back against it.   
He laid his head back, his smile still there. 

He felt... nice...


	22. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 22 ♥

The next few days rolled by quickly. 

Angel and Alastor of course had their talks, but they were only small talks since Alastor and Angel were busy. 

Alastor had his work to tend to and Angel had to prepare to go out of town, which was what he was getting ready for currently. 

Angel already showered, cleaned his bedroom, put on makeup, and even got dolled up to go. He had his clothes packed. The clothes were his work clothing since Valentino told him not to worry about it.

Angel was just wearing pink jogging pants, his yellow sports bra, and a cropped pink hoodie. The hoodie barely covered anything since it stopped above his blossom. To finish his look, Angel put on his pink and yellow sneakers.

Now, the spider was downstairs in the lobby, holding Nuggets in his bottom set of his arms as he spoke to Cherri. Angel earlier asked if Cherri would watch Nuggets while he was away for a few days. Cherri of course said yes. She loved Nuggets so much. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know how to take care of him," Cherri said, shaking her hand dismissively near her head. She'd watched Nuggets plenty of times. She knew what she was doing. 

Angel pouted, rolling his eyes. He turned Nuggets so they could face each other. "Nuggies, Daddy's gonna be gone for a few days, K? After I'mma buy you treats for bein' a good boy," Angel said, giggling when Nuggets snorted and licked his cheek. 

Angel hugged Nuggets to his chest, turning his upper body side to side a little. He made sure not to squeeze the small bean too hard.

Angel heard his ringtone go off, so he stopped. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw Valentino calling. 

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Angel handed his pig to Cherri. "Thanks, Cherri, this means a lot t' me," Angel stated, smiling at Cherri, who smiled back. "Yeah, yeah. If anything happens, tell me and I'll beat the shit out of him," Cherri said, Angel, laughing. "I wish," Angel said. 

He grabbed his duffle bag that was on the floor, throwing it over his shoulder. Angel was about to walk off and bid his goodbyes, but Cherri quickly set Nuggets down and hugged him from behind, between his set of arms. Cherri set her forehead on Angel's back. "Stay safe, K?" Cherri muttered. Angel smiled softly, his cheeks growing a little warm. 

Cherri let go then Angel looked over his shoulder at the two, waving. "Bye Cherri!! Bye Nuggies!!" Angel said as he walked to the doors of the hotel. 

Once he made it, a frown came upon his face as he looked a little down. 

Stay safe?? Cherri knew deep down that that wouldn't be possible. It was just a few days... away from the hotel... with just his clients... and Valentino. 

Angel bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting his fear to build up. Valentino had a weird ability to sense fear and make you feel like shit for it. 

Angel took a deep, shaky breath, his eyes closed. 

"I don't think you should go."

Angel opened his eyes at the voice. Of course, he only saw the door because it was right in front of him. Angel lightly shook his head, getting his mind together before he turned around. 

He saw Vaggie and Charlie. 

"I have a bad feeling about you going," Charlie added after Vaggie spoke. "Maybe If I tell him to back off, he will," Vaggie said. Angel rolled his eyes. "No, he won't. Val's a bitch. He ain't gonna listen to one little girl that don't do nothin' for em," Angel said firmly. 

He knew he sounded harsh, but he just cared. He knew if Vaggie tried anything with or to Valentino, she'd get herself hurt, killed even. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes, looking away. 

"Angel, I agree with Vaggie on this one," Charlie said, just as Angel's phone started ringing again. 

Angel didn't have to pick it up to know it was Valentino, calling him outside to leave. 

"Look, I gotta go. We can talk when we get back," Angel said, opened the door and walking out. Before he let it close, he looked back at the two girls before he noticed Alastor's shadow watching him. 

Angel smiled a little, shaking his head as he looked down. 

"See you bitches is a few daaaays~" Angel sang as he walked up to Valentino's limo that was just in front of the hotel.

The limo opened, Valentino's bright red eyes glowing in the darkness that consumed the inside of the limo. Angel got inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Charlie frowned and let out a sigh. She looked at Vaggie, who looked down. "And you're sure Valentino is planning to do something with Angel this time?" Charlie asked, worry clearly laced in her voice. Vaggie nodded once. "Maybe I should have talked Valentino to leave Angel here," Vaggie said. Charlie bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed. "But even if I did... Angel is contracted with Valentino. We can't do much for him," Vaggie said. Charlie frowned more. "R... Right..." she whispered. 

For the hotel, the few days had passed on like any other. Well, without the spider that usually brightened the day with cuss words, sex jokes, and his hyperactive pig.

Yesterday was the day Angel was supposed to be back, but he hadn't come. Charlie had called him, but his phone went straight to voicemail, so she sent him a message. Which hadn't been responded to. 

This is what brought Charlie to the lobby, facing Alastor, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book. 

"... and was wondering if you are capable of doing it," Charlie said. Alastor had been looking up at Charlie with a blank facial expression, his smile still present. Alastor cocked an eyebrow, his head tilting slightly to the side. Charlie's lips pursed together. "Do you not understand what I mean...?" Charlie asked. 

Niffty was next to Alastor, dusting a lap that was on the stand by the couch. "Alastor, she's asking if you can feel Angel's presence," Niffty said with a smile. "Oh! No, I can't," Alastor said. "Is there anything you can do? So we can find him?" Charlie asked. 

She was clearly worried about Angel. 

Niffty stopped what she was doing, looking at Charlie. "Angel told me that sometimes the shoots and everything can take longer. I think he's fine! I mean, he's irresponsible with charging his phone, so I know he'll get back to you when he can," Niffty reassured Charlie. 

Charlie was taken back by Niffty's calming and reassuring demeanor, but Charlie smiled brightly, letting out a sigh. "Yes, yes I'll give him more time then," Charlie said, Niffty giving her a gentle smile. 

Charlie walked away before Niffty looked at Alastor, who went back to his book. "Are you not going to search for him?" Niffty asked in a softer tone, so Charlie wouldn't hear. "No. Why would I?" Alastor asked. "Are you not worried about your beau?" Niffty asked, clearly unamused. "Why would I be worried? He- ... Beau?" Alastor's ears perked at the word. He looked up for his book, at Niffty. "Are you not staying in the string together? You are in a strong bond, yet you have no title. Jeez, Alastor, you're losing your touch," Niffty said, covering her mouth as she looked away with a mischievous smirk. 

With his smile still present, he eyed Niffty, who didn't look at him. 

"Besides, I saw you sleeping in his bedroom~ You guys are soooooo cute together!!" Niffty said with bliss as she spun around once, happily. 

Alastor slammed his book shut with one hand. "I have work to finish. Do be so kind as to not say a word about that," Alastor's words seethed through his gritted teeth. Niffty only giggled, turning her back to Alastor. "No promises~- Husky~!! Can you get me a drink pretty, pretty please~!!" Niffty said, more tauntingly as she quickly walking off, to the bar. 

Alastor's ears dropped a little as his smile closed a little. He shut his eyes, shaking his head. 

Niffty only got like that so she could use what she saw to blackmail Alastor. Somehow, her blackmails always work. It surely wasn't because Niffty had a dear place in Alastor's small black heart. Alastor cared not of people more than himself, but Alastor supposes it's because Niffty reminded Alastor of someone. 

_"Gran fré? Un aîné? Pourquoi tu me quittes?"_

Alastor's facial expression grew soft as he let out a quiet sigh, shutting his eyes. Alastor let his body be consumed in the darkness of his shadows, leaving the hotel grounds for the time behind. 

Husk was in the front lobby with Niffty. They were at the bar, talking to each other. Niffty was standing on a stool, Husk on the other side, boredly drinking as he listened to Niffty.

"And so I brought him home and-" Niffty cut herself off when she saw Husk's ears perk at the sound of the hotel's front door opening. 

It was pretty late in the night. It was dark outside and the other patrons were in their bedrooms. 

Niffty got down from the chair and walked towards the door. When she got around the corner, she gasped loudly and covered of mouth. "OH MY GOD!" 

Husk's stood up straight at Niffty's panicked voice. He set down the bottle of cheap booze. "Niffty? What the hell happened?" Husk asked then rolled his eyes. "If this is because you got another set of cleaning supplies sent, I swear," Husk grumbled as he got out the bar. 

He walked up to Niffty, but his pupils shrunk when he saw Angel collapsed on the floor. Niffty was near Angel, lightly shaking him to see if he woke up. 

Niffty looked at Husk with her pupils shrunk, a frown on her face. "Husk... I-If..." Niffty started, then bit her lip, looking back at the unconscious spider. "Niffty, go get my kit and the princess," Husk said. Niffty looked at Angel, then at Husk, giving him a firm nod. 

She made quick work to get up and scurry off. 

Husk walked up to the spider and knelt. He pressed two fingers on one of the spider's wrists. Husk could feel a very faint, rapid pulse. He looked at the spider, studying his face to see what was wrong with him. 

Husk brushed Angel's bangs out of his face, pressing the back of his hand against Angel's forehead. 

"He's burning up," Husk said to no one specifically, just as Charlie ran in the room with Vaggie, Niffty ahead of them with the medical supplies. 

"What happened?" Charlie asked, breathing heavily, worry clear in her voice. 

Vaggie looked at Angel, then covered her mouth, her other hand holding her stomach when she felt a strong urge to throw up. 

"Vaggie? What's..." Charlie trailed off when she saw a red liquid slowly seeping from Angel's pants, slowly covering the beautiful tiles of the hotel. 

"Snap out of it!" Husk's voice echoed throughout the hotel. "Niffty, clean this up. I'll take care of the kid. Princess, I need you to run ahead and fix the kid's bed and I can do the rest," Husk stated. Charlie hesitantly nodded. She grabbed Vaggie's hand, slightly shaking, but she left in a hurry. 

Husk made quick work to pick up the spider. He wasn't too careful, since he didn't care all too much. Right as he lifted the spider and stood up, Niffty was already cleaning up, getting rid of any evidence the blood was ever there. 

By the time Husk made it to Angel's bedroom, Niffty was done and with him. 

"Go outside. It's gonna get messy," Husk ordered to Charlie and Vaggie, who had just fixed Angel's bed, putting on extra sheets and removing anything that was on it. 

Vaggie glanced at Angel then down, grabbed Charlie's hand, and pulling her out. 

Niffty walked into the room, now wearing a white coat, a mask, gloves, and a stethoscope. She had a bag that they hoped had supplies in it. 

"Charlie, I need you to do one more thing," Husk said. "What is it?" Charlie asked. "Just keep Alastor busy. He needs to know _nothing_ ," Husk said firmly. 

That was an unusual request, but any way Charlie could help, she would. 

Charlie gave a firm nod before Niffty shut the door from inside the bedroom. 

Charlie and Vaggie stayed in the lobby. It was deadly silent. 

Vaggie was sitting on the couch, staring down at her hands. Charlie was pacing back and forth in front of Vaggie. 

"What am I gonna say to Alastor? I just- if he asks if Angel has arrived, of course, I can't lie. He'll know," Charlie said, sounded way less worried and calmer. Vaggie didn't say anything. She was in a distraught state. 

Charlie noticed and bit her bottom tongue. "... I... Vaggs? You okay?" Charlie asked softly. She walked up to Vaggie, cupping her cheeks. "Y-Yeah... Just- Just thinking," Vaggie whispered. 

Charlie already knew Vaggie wasn't doing her best, but Vaggie needed her space to think. Charlie gave Vaggie a gentle kiss on top of her head, backing away. 

Charlie felt a shiver down her spine, hearing whispers echoing.   
She turned around, seeing Alastor walking up from the entrance. 

"Where is he?" 

Charlie ignored Alastor's question and gave Alastor a bright smile. "Alastor! Finally! You're heeere!!! I know it's late! But I have an ideeeaaa~" Charlie sang happily as if nothing was happening. 

Alastor looked at Charlie, cocking an eyebrow. 

Alastor was out and about that evening when he got a terrible feeling of dread. He almost collapsed since he felt so sick. He assumed it was because of Angel, as it always was. Maybe Alastor was overreacting and making himself feel bad. 

Or was he hungry?

Alastor looked away, a confused facial expression on his face. If Charlie was acting normal then it had to have been his insatiable hunger. 

_Wait._

Passed Charlie's welcoming smile, Vaggie was sitting down, looking away. 

Alastor's eyes narrowed, an unamused facial expression covering his face. 


	23. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 23 ♥

Niffty was in Angel's bedroom. She was in Angel's room. She was just fixing up the room. 

On the bed was Angel, who had unconscious, under his covers. 

There was a knock on the door when Niffty was sweeping the floor. She stopped and set the broom down, leaning it against Angel's vanity. 

Niffty went to the door and opened it. She had to look almost all the way back. 

Niffty tsk'd at the person, shaking her head. "Alastor, Husk forbad you from seeing him until he's awake," Niffty said. 

Alastor stood out of Angel's room, his arms behind his bad and a small smile on his face. "No, I came to talk to _you_ , dear," Alastor said. Niffty looked back at Angel, who wasn't awake, then at Alastor. 

"Enlightening me on this situation is the best choice of the matter. I don't want to have to hurt you, dear little Niffty," Alastor said.

Ever since last night, when Alastor was out and about, he got a terrible feeling of dread. He almost collapsed since he felt so sick. He assumed it was because of Angel, as it always was, but when he made it to the hotel, Charlie was on him, acting as if nothing was happening. The only reason Alastor knew something was off was because Vaggie wasn't on his ass. Because of that, he had tried to teleport himself into the spider's bedroom, but he couldn't. Alastor headed to the spider's bedroom, just as Husk walked out, meeting Alastor. Husk forbade Alastor from seeing the spider, which of course got on the deer's nerves. 

Alastor was the only one in the dark about the situation and wasn't even told about Angel's condition. The only thing Alastor had now was the faint feelings he felt through the string. 

"Alastor, he should be up in just-" Niffty cut herself off when she heard Angel shuffle. "Give me just a second," Niffty said. 

Alastor opened his mouth to speak, but Niffty shut the door in his face. 

Alastor waited outside, his patience running thin. He listened in the room, his ears perking. 

He heard shuffling in the room. 

"Angel lay back down. You're too weak to sit up," Niffty spoke. "Where... Hmph-" 

Alastor's eyes widened when he heard Angel's voice. He felt relief wash his body. 

Alastor would have let himself inside, but Niffty would have just scowled and punished him. 

Niffty laid Angel back down. 

"Angel, can you tell me where you are?" Niffty asked. The spider looked like he was in an unbearable amount of pain. "The- hotel?" Angel wheezed out. "Yes, good! Do you remember what happened?" Niffty asked. 

_Angel was on set. He was laying on a bed, on his back. A larger, taller demon hovered above him. Angel's hands, all four of them were against the other demon's chest, weakly pushing him. The other demon had both of their hands-on Angel's hips. Angel's body was small compared to him, especially the hands of the demons._

_"P... Peaches..." Tears in Angel's eyes grew as choked out a whisper._

_The amount of pain he felt was made him shake visibly. He knew his partner could hear Angel use his safe word, which only made Angel feel like shit._

_"Pea-" Angel's voice was cut off when his partner thrust back into his smaller form.  
_

_A loud noise sounded, one that sounded as if a bone broke_ _Angel's felt a sharp pain rack through his body, his hands growing numb and his eyes growing half-lidded._

_"Cut!!! Cut the damn cameras!!!!"_

"I overworked myself," Angel said, giving Niffty a very weak smile. Niffty looked at Angel, frowning. 

"Um... Alastor is outside. Are you okay to see him?" Niffty asked. Angel's cheeks warmed up at the name. Angel nodded once, slowly. Niffty smiled softly. 

She walked to the door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. She looked at Alastor, who hadn't moved, his hands still behind his back. 

"You can see him now... Just- be careful. He's in a fragile state," Niffty said then Alastor walked past her, into the room. 

Niffty quickly walked down the hall after Alastor shut the door behind him.

Alastor made his way over to Angel's bed. 

Angel didn't get up, he just looked at Alastor and smiled at him. 

"Did I worry ya?" Angel joked, noticing Alastor had small bags under his eyes. He expected Alastor to roll his eyes or scoff, but Alastor just curled his index finger under Angel's chin. 

Angel blushed when he felt Alastor gently his thumb against Angel's bottom lip. He saw Alastor kneel in front of his bed before he felt Alastor gingerly press their noses together gently. 

"I was worried. Just a little," Alastor admitted.

Angel's eyes widened as his cheeks grew hot. Angel smiled softly. 

Alastor stayed there for a few more moments before he pulled away, offering Angel a gentle smile. 

Alastor stood up. "You looked drained," Angel said. "Yes, I had trouble resting the past few nights," Alastor said, chuckling dryly. "Do you want to..."

The door slammed open, which made Angel jolt. That only caused him pain. He curled up a little, burying his face into his pillow, but the action only made it worse.

"Angel!! You little- Oh my gawd- I'm sorry-" Cherri had come in the room. But she stopped at the doorway when she saw how Angel was curled up in pain. She was about to aid Angel, but she felt something wrap around her waist. Before she could register her being lifted in the air, she was thrown out of the room, the door slamming and locking her out. 

Alastor set a hand on Angel's back. 

The spider was hyperventilating, heavy ragged breathing as tears streaming out of his eyes. 

"I-Its hurts..." Angel's cried out. 

Alastor's smiled grew small, almost dropping. 

At times like this, Alastor felt most useless. 

He was a powerful demon that could destroy all of Hell if he wanted to. He could kill anything and anyone he wanted and get away with it. Except for Lucifer.   
But even with all that power... he could never heal anyone.

"Angel... Take a deep breath," Alastor instructed in a quiet tone, but Angel couldn't. He just started to sob, which only made him feel worse. Alastor took his hand away from Angel. 

With a snap of a finger, the lights in the room started to flicker, a loud radio static sounding.   
On the walls, multiple shadows began to circle them. By lifting a finger, his shadow had curled around Angel and helped him lay down gently, in the same position. It helped Angel in a comfortable position that wasn't as painful. 

When the pained expression left Angel's face, everything around the room gone back to normal. The lights went back on stayed on, the shadows leaving as if they were never there, and the static sound dying down to Alastor's normal static hum. 

Angel heaved and huffed, his eyes still shut. 

"S-Sorry..." Angel whispered to Alastor. "Don't apologize, dear. The one-eyed-fiend is the one to blame," Alastor said. Angel opened his eyes and looked at Alastor with a tired expression. "Thank you," Angel whispered. 

Alastor's ears perked straight up and his eyes lit up. Alastor smiled crookedly. 

A knocked sounded on the door before someone walked inside. 

Cherri. 

"Angel, you little bitch," Cherri growled. She was quiet this time. Angel snickered quietly. "I randomly get a call from that little princess that you got your sorry ass hurt," Cherri hissed as she walked up. Cherri smiled softly at Angel, who was smiling too. 

"I can keep Nuggets for a few more days so you can heal up," Cherri said. "That'd... That'd be great," Angel said.

Angel pushed himself up, trying to sit up. "I um- I-I can go downstairs real quick. We can talk there," Angel said quietly, but he felt himself being carefully laid by down. Angel looked up to see Alastor. "Don't be stupid. You can barely sit without curling into a ball," Alastor said. "I... I know," Angel said sheepishly as his cheeks warmed up. 

Cherri smiled. 

"Angel, I actually have to go. I left Nuggets at my place. I rushed over here to make sure you were okay. But I'll come tomorrow with Nuggs," Cherri said. Angel looked at her. "That'd be great if you did that," Angel said. 

Cherri leaned down, towards Angel and gave him a gentle kiss on his head. She backed away and glared at Alastor, point a clawed index finger at him. 

"You let my little Angie get hurt I'll tear your skinny ass up," Cherri growled, which made Alastors smirk grow into a dangerous, wide grin.

As Cherri left, she shut the door behind her. 

Angel began to try to sit up again, but Alastor laid him back down again. 

"Angel," Alastor said firmly. "I'm dirty... and I stink. I need a shower," Angel said. "You need to rest. After you've healed, then you can clean yourself up," Alastor said. Angel glared at Alastor. "Fuck no. I'm sweaty. It'll mold," Angel said with a little annoyance. Alastor just blinked, then let out a sigh. 

Alastor carefully helped Angel off the bed. He had his arms wrapped around Angel, between his arms. 

"U-Uh... Al?" "We can use mine. It'll be easier and it has healing properties," Alastor said, holding Angel up, so his body weight was on himself. 

Angel's cheeks grew very warm. "I um... I-I need to be naked t' shower, Al," Angel said quietly. "Do you think I shower with my clothes on? Of course, I know you aren't to wear clothing as you shower," Alastor said, chuckling softly. 

Angel knew Alastor knew that... but he was just distraught. Angel was just a lowly whore demon. Alastor was a high-class overlord. 

Why was Alastor being so nice to him...? Angel didn't have anything to offer. All he had was-

Angel looked down, frowning. "I... My body is too weak for sex," Angel muttered. Alastor's ears perked as Angel spoke quietly. Alastor tilted his head to the side, his facial expression changing to one that was confused. "What does that have to do with showering?" Alastor asked. 

Angel looked at Alastor. "Aren't... you helpin' me cause ya want sex?" "No. I already expressed my lack of taste for intercourse." Alastor reminded. "R-Right," Angel said sheepishly, looking back down. 

As he looked down, he heard a soft radio buzz and static, everything around his glitching. When the glitching cleared up, he saw he was in the beautiful scenery, in the lake. Or as Alastor calls it; the bayou.

Angel had grown silent, a blush still on his cheeks. He felt his heart beginning to race but tried so hard to get it to calm down. And now, knowing Alastor could hear it made him feel embarrassed and want to hideaway. 

"I-I can get out o' my clothes myself," Angel muttered. "This isn't the time for your stubbornness. Let me help you," Alastor insisted. Angel felt his chest fur fluff up a little as he hesitantly nodded. 

The whole experience was most embarrassing. Clinging onto Alastor as he was stripped with those black tentacles of his. 

Angel had his head low, refusing to look at the deer. He stayed silent as he was helped in the water. When he got to the small waterfall, Alastor helped Angel sit down in front of it. 

He sat up straight from pain, but it didn't last long. 

Angel felt completely relieved as Alastor took his arms away. "Thank you," Angel sighed, a small smile on his lips. 

A genuine smile formed on Alastor's lips, letting out a sigh through his nose. "Do you need to be brushed? Or your fur-trimmed?" Alastor asked. "O-Oh, Nah. I do that once a month," Angel said, then it went into an awkward silence. 

"Um... D-Do you wanna... talk...?" Angel murmured. It felt awkward, being naked in front of another and not being needed. Instead, he was the one that needed help- with something that had nothing to do with his career. 

Alastor moved in front of Angel and sat down in the water, facing him. 

Alastor was wearing his black tank top and the bottoms of his attire. 

Angel shut his eyes tightly, looking away. He had no idea what to say. He was way too sober for this. 

"What happened?" Alastor's voice cut through the silence. 

Angel looked down, looking at his hands that were in the water. "I um..." Angel started, then shook his head. "I just got into an accident is all, nothin' worth mentioning," Angel said. "An accident," Alastor repeated, sounding slightly sarcastic as if he didn't believe what Angel just told him. And he didn't, rightfully so. 

"What kind of accident?" Alastor asked. "It's nothin'..." Angel said, his voice soft. 

He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget the situation even happened. 

"If it's nothing, why are you incapable of sharing the situation?" 

Angel felt his stomach grow sick. He hugged himself, over his stomach with both sets of arms.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Angel seethed through his teeth, his eyes on the water. He saw his reflection, teary eyes staring back at him. "I... just want to forget it happened," Angel muttered, biting the inside of his. 

Angel heard Alastor moving in the water, so he shut his eyes. "I uh... I'm sorry...! I didn't mean t' yell," Angel gulped, trying his hardest not to curl into a ball, saying as what happened earlier when he did. "No, I apologize my dear. You don't want to talk about it." 

Angel looked up from his lap, looking at Alastor who hadn't moved from his spot. 

Alastor was caught off guard when the looked Angel gave him. 

He looked so hurt, helpless, exhausted, and drained, afraid even. 

No, that's not supposed to happen. 

Alastor shifted himself to sit on his knees. He put his hand on Angel's forehead, but Angel flinched. Alastor pulled away from a little when the spider jolted but put his hand back. 

Angel was supposed to be different. 

"Al? Whatcha doing there?" Angel laughed dryly, his voice shaky. Alastor's eyes narrowed as he looked into Angel's mismatched eyes. "What? Did I do somethin' wrong?" Angel stammered.

He wasn't supposed to be afraid. 

Alastor's moved his hand up, moving Angel's bangs out of his face before he pressed his forehead on Angel's. 

Just as he did the first time, it was hard, and it hurt, maybe even more than last time.

"Ow!" Angel growled in pain, tightly shutting his eyes with a hiss out the pain. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with Alastor's ruby red eyes. 

"You did nothing wrong, dear. I am the one who did something wrong. I shouldn't have been prying in your business," Alastor said, giving Angel a genuine smile. Angel's cheeks grew warm. "I... Th..." Angel started but stopped. 

Angel's eyes grew soft, looking down without moving his head. 

"Why are you helping me?" Angel asked, his voice barely rolling off his tongue. 

Alastor backed away, sitting on his knees. "What do you mean, my dear?" "I mean!!" Angel said. He brought a hand to his bangs and combed them out of his face. The action did nothing, saying that his bangs popped back into their normal position. "You're being so nice t' me... You've been helping me out, you're treating me like- like something special..." Angel said, hugging himself again. "... I am. Do you not like it?" Alastor asked. "N-No...! I just..." Angel said. He moved his eyes around the room, everywhere besides Alastor. 

He loved the way Alastor treated him this way. He's never been treated more than an object his whole life... He enjoys it, but...

"Why?" Angel asked softly. "Pardon?" "Why are you treating me like I'm special...? I know I'm not... Is it because you want m-" Angel cut himself off. 

Alastor already expressed his dislike about having sex, Alastor even reminded him before they came here. 

"No... I-" Angel tried to say his thought, but he didn't have any words that could express his thoughts correctly. "I'm nothin' special. I'm just a whore and ya don't even like sex. What can I even offer you- There's nothin' I can offer you...! So why are you... bein' so nice t' me? ... I-Is it cause you want t' use me to get Val? O-Or..." Angel said, beginning to rant off. 

Alastor had just sat there, staring at Angel. He looked a little confused. 

"My dear, have you already forgotten?" Alastor asked. 

Angel looked up, at Alastor.   
He still had small tears in his eyes, his cheeks warm, adding a pinkish tint through his beautiful fur. 

" _'We can get through this fuckery together now. You don't gotta be alone anymore and you don't gotta be afraid t' hurt me'_ ," Alastor repeated Angel's words. "I don't have to be alone, and the same goes for you, dear. It's just us against the world, remember?" Alastor said, tilting his head a little to the side, smiling gently at the spider. 

Alastor's eyes widened when he felt the spider almost tackle him into the water with a hug. His ears are perked straight up out of surprise, but they fell when he just noticed that it was Angel giving him a warm, wet embrace. 

With Angel's top set of arms wrapped around Alastor's neck, his bottom set on Alastor's abdomen, slightly gripping his shirt, Angel buried his face into Alastor's neck. 

"Thank you..." Angel's voice was shaking like a leaf. He sounded like he was about to break down, tears growing in his eyes, but he held a smile on his face. 

Alastor chuckled breathlessly. "I bet it hurt doing that," Alastor said. "It hurt like a bitch," Angel whispered breathlessly, his soft breath dancing on Alastor's neck. 

Alastor's cheeks grew warm, his smile growing. 

They didn't move for a few more seconds, but Angel lifted his head when he heard something in the water swishing.   
He looked behind Alastor, see a tail wagging in the water. 

Angel's eyes lit up. He moved to try to touch the tail, but he was quickly pushed away. 

Angel fell into the water more but managed not to get his shoulders and up in.   
Angel quickly pushed himself into a sitting position, looking at Alastor with surprise. 

Alastor's face was visibly red, his ears twitching, and his eyes turned into dials. Alastor was on his bottom now, legs bent out of the water. Alastor was leaning back on his left hand. 

Alastor quickly looked away from the spider, making the spider confused, but then it clicked in Angel's mind. 

Angel's face grew warm and his chest fluffed up. He sat on his knees, burying his face into his hands as he leaned forward, his elbows on his legs. 

How could Angel forget he was _naked_. 

"S-Sorry..."


	24. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 24 ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

"You can't go...!!"

Charlie's voice echoed through the corridor.

She was looking at Angel from his doorway as Angel packed his duffle bag.

"Tuts, I gotta go. I can't say no to the boss," Angel said. "But you just woke up _yesterday_. You need to heal," Charlie said. "I'm fine, toots. Stop worryin' about me," Angel said as he put his extra underclothes and perfume inside. "Vaggie can talk to Valentino and-" "Charlie!!!" Angel's voice cut Charlie off.

Charlie frowned, looking down.

Angel slowly walked up to Charlie, limping a little. He set his top set of hands-on Charlie's shoulders, making her hesitantly look up at him. "I'll be fine. It's just a few days of work then I'm off," Angel said in a softer tone. "I know... But your hip... It can dislocate again... And your ribs aren't fully healed... And I'm not even sure your organs..." Charlie trailed off, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Angel smiled warmly. He cupped her cheeks, squishing them a little. "I'm gonna be fine, promise. I'm gonna be there for just a few hours. Besides. Val promised extra pay, and I'll get the easy things tonight. I'll probably just be helping the new gals out," Angel said. Charlie set her hands on Angel's wrist and gave him a smile. "Okay... But if you get hurt or anything. Give me a call and I'll be there, okay?" Charlie said. Angel chuckled. "Okay princess," Angel said, taking his hands away. "Now get out. You're distracting me, I gotta finish getting ready," Angel said. "Okay...! See you later, Angel. Stay safe!!" Charlie said as she left Angel's bedroom.

Angel bit the inside of his cheek. He limped close to the door and shut it. He didn't let his hands leave the door as he teared up a little.

Angel knew Valentino wasn't going to let him off easy. He knew he wasn't going to get extra pay... Angel was supposed to be Valentino's perfect little doll... This was probably his punishment for not being good enough for the past weeks...

"Are you alright, dear?"

Angel jolted, letting out a yelp.  
He whipped around, but before he saw who was in his room, he hunched over in pain before he collapsed.

Angel stayed silent as the pain in his hip- and now his chest waved around his body.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Angel saw Alastor kneel in front of him, taking one of his hands, and putting his other on Angel's waist. "I-It's- It's fine," Angel grunted, his teeth grinding together.

Alastor stood up, carefully helping Angel to his feet. "Thank you," Angel said, smiling warmly at Alastor. Alastor smiled back at the spider, then glanced at Angel's bag that was on his bed.

"I hope you're not going back to that... job of yours," Alastor said. Angel pulled away from Alastor and slowly made his way to his vanity. "Would if I was?" Angel said as he grabbed a few of his things on it, tossing them in his bag. "You have yet to heal. You're staying," Alastor said.

Angel was about to toss another bottle in the bag, but he stopped, looking at Alastor. Angel couldn't help his small laugh at Alastor's serious facial expression.

"Al, I have to go," Angel said. "You don't," Alastor said.

That made Angel laugh a little more. He thought it was... cute that Alastor didn't want him to leave.

"Al, you know I can't. I'm contracted. You're an overlord, you know about this," Angel reminded, making Alastor silent.

Angel grabbed a few more things from his vanity and went to his bag. He put everything inside and zipped his bag.

"Valentino is picking you up, yes?," Alastor asked. "He said he was busy..." Angel said a bit softly. "Then I assume you have a ride there?" Alastor asked. Angel nervously chuckled. "Well... It's not too far... So I can walk," Angel said. "No," Alastor said sternly. Angel looked at Alastor. "Come on. You're not my fuckin' mother. I'm a grown-ass demon. I don't need a damn monitor," Angel grumbled, looking at his bag and glaring at it.

Alastor was a little caught off guard with Angel's annoyed tone. Did he say something to piss him off? Alastor was sure the spider wouldn't be upset if Alastor just wanted Angel safe.

Alastor walked up to the spider, who looked at him.

"I'm aware... I still..." Alastor started. He looked at Angel, then shut his eyes. "I still wonder... if you'll be safe," Alastor said.

Angel's cheeks warmed up and he smirked. "Ya worried about me?" Angel said. "No," Alastor growled. "I don't worry about anyone," Alastor said. "Okay, don't get defensive," Angel said, snickering, but he stopped when Alastor gently curled his right index finger around Angel's chin. Alastor leaned in and pressed their noses together gently, which made Angel smile.

Alastor backed away. "I'll take you," he said. Angel's smiled widened. "Thanks, Al," Angel said, Alastor smiling back at him.

As Angel grabbed a few more things and fixed the room up, Alastor let out a soft sigh. He had a warm feeling in his chest, he could even feel something hitting against his chest.

But this time, Alastor smiled crookedly. Because even if it was the string or not...

Alastor... liked this odd feeling.


	25. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 25 ♥

Angel leaned against the door frame as he walked into the studio. 

He looked back, giving Alastor a bright smile. 

"Grazie," Angel thanked him in Italian. Alastor nodded once at the spider. He wasn't sure what he said, but the tone of Angel's voice gave him an idea of what he meant. "Would you like me to pick you up?" Alastor asked. "I think I got a ride," Angel said, chuckling. He was about to lean in to press their noses together, but Alastor turned around. "Goodbye, my friend! I'll see you at the hotel~" Alastor sang, then laughed as a shadow absorbed him into the ground, the shadow zipping off. 

Angel blinked before he shrugged it off. 

Angel limped inside the studio, his duffle bag on his left shoulder. He just had to get a few hours in, then he could go home and rest... Just a few hours. 

~~~

It took many hours, but Angel finally made it to the hotel after work.   
It was horrid... Especially since Valentino's fiance; Vox was there.

Valentino did things to impress and make Vox happy, and most of the things he did included Angel's body... 

Angel let out a sigh, walking into the hotel. He slowly made his way into the lobby. 

Everyone was awake and active, including the other two patrons, but there was someone new at the bar. 

Angel's eyes lit up. 

He knew the demon... She was a famous singer that traveled throughout hell. She had the most beautiful voice in hell and everyone knew it. She owned clubs throughout hell and even went so far as to getting sponsored by Lillith _and_ Lucifer. 

Mimzy; the Queen of Music. Excluding rock. 

She was sitting at one of the stools, talking to Husk, who was pouring a drink. 

Angel wanted to talk to her, _especially_ since he admired her music...! but he looked a mess. 

Angel shook his head. Maybe if he cleaned himself up fast enough, he could catch her before she left.

Angel walked off, slowly, the limp still in his step. 

Husk noticed the spider looked at Mimzy with an excited look in his eyes, then away. He watched as the spider slowly walked away, limping, then rolled his eyes. 

"And then he left without anothah word...! What the hell is up with that?! I don't get Alastor... I don't know if I did somethin' wrong or he's just done wit' me again," Mimzy said. She set her elbows on the counter, her cheek against her hands as she glared at nothing in particular. 

Husk groaned in annoyance. 

"Look lady, I ain't fuckin' Alastor and I'm damn well not a therapist. Go complain to someone who actually cares," Husk growled. "Shut up, cat," Mimzy growled then Husk rolled his eyes. 

It went silent between the two for a few seconds before Mimzy spoke again. "So where _is_ Alastor?" 

Husk threw his head back and groaned loudly in annoyance. Husk stopped and smirked, looking at her. "Maybe if you threw yourself in a ditch, you might find him, if he cares, which I doubt," Husk said. "Why you little..." Mimzy hissed. 

"What are you two arguing about?"

The two stopped what they were about to do, looking behind Mimzy. 

Mimzy was surprised to see Angel. 

He was wearing his oversized pink hoodie and black leggings. Angel had on fluffy socks that were gray and had hot-pink designs on them. 

Husk glared at the spider. "Fuck. Off," Husk growled. 

"He's mean, ain't he?" Angel said as he sat next to Mimzy. Mimzy smiled at him. "Yes, he is," Mimzy said, shooting a glare at the cat, who just shrugged. 

"Um... I'm Angel," Angel said as Mimzy sat up. "Mimzy, but my gals call me Mimz," Mimzy said before continuing, "Your name is really Angel? That's ironic," Mimzy said, laughing. "That's my stage name, actually," Angel said, chuckling. 

Angel, for the first time, was talking to a demon who didn't know him _and_ didn't mind it. He usually gets defensive and shows off how famous he was, but to someone like Mimzy, he'd probably get rejected as a fan. 

"Stage name?! Ohh! What do you do?" Mimzy said, her smile brightening. 

Angel nervously smiled. He glanced at Husk, who had a sly smirk, eyeing Angel with a mischievous look. 

"I'm just a dancer," Angel said. "A dancer? How wonderful. I've always loved dancin', but I had to stop cause I had a bad hip. What dances do you do?" Mimzy asked. 

Husk laughed silently as he grabbed his cheap booze. He was leaned backed on the other counter, watching their exchange. 

Angel looked at Mimzy again. "Contemporary, pole, aerial," he answered truthfully. "Aerial? I believe you're the first person I know to know that style. You must show me sometime," Mimzy said. "As long as you sing for me one day," Angel said, making Mimzy howl in laughter. "Then it's a deal," she said before she saw Alastor himself walking up, looking down at an opened book in his hands. 

"Mimzy, dear, I managed to find..." Alastor stopped when he saw Angel sitting next to Mimzy. Angel offered Alastor a smile, then Alastor smiled. "It took you long enough," Mimzy said, standing up. 

Angel looked down, seeing how small she was compared to Alastor. She was taller than Niffty but definitely short than Vaggie. 

Mimzy snatched the book, looking at it. "I hope you didn't get blood on it like last time," Mimzy said. "No, of course not," Alastor said with a smirk as Mimzy looked through the book. "And you mesmerized it?" "As always, Mimzy, dear," Alastor said, then Mimzy smiled. "Because if you mess up, I'll skin you alive," Mimzy said, which earned a laugh from Alastor. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I'll get going. I'll see you later, Al. Goodbye, Cat. And Angel, it was wonderful meeting you. Come by my club some time~" Mimzy said as she walked off. 

Alastor looked at Angel. "My apologies for not greeting you," Alastor said. Angel looked at Alastor, smiling. "It's fine," Angel said. "Are you feeling any better?" Alastor asked. Angel's cheeks warmed up a little and Angel laughed a little. "I'm fine...! You're bein' such a worrywart," Angel said, which made Alastor smile. 

"Disgusting. Get the _hell_ away from my bar," Husk spat. 

Around the corner, stood Mimzy.   
Her back was against the wall, her body out of sight of everyone. 

Mimzy had a small frown. She clutched on the book towards her chest, looking down. 

Alastor was in Angel's room. He was sitting on Angel's bed, on the edge. 

Angel was on his vanity, taking off his makeup as Alastor spoke. 

Angel had a smile as he laughed. "If you killed that often as a human, I bet you were very handsome," Angel said. Alastor smirked. "Yes, I was the best looking in my hometown," Alastor said proudly. "And were you married?" Angel asked. "I was married to my work," Alastor said. "So you're telling me you weren't married, but you were soooo handsome?" Angel said, looking at Alastor through the mirror. He halfly didn't believe the red demon. "I didn't have time for things like marriage. It would have forbidden me from my work," Alastor said. "I don't believe you," Angel said with a huge smirk. "Angel... I'm offended. You believe I'm not good-looking?" Alastor said, looking Angel straight in the eyes through the mirror. 

Angel's cheeks warmed up as he looked away. "I wasn't sayin' _that_ ," Angel huffed. He felt his left pinkie twitched, which reminded him of something. 

"Actually, Alastor," Angel called. "Yes, darling?" Alastor said. 

Angel blushed deeply, setting his makeup remover wipe down. He turned to Alastor.

"About the string," Angel said. "The string? Oh- I almost forgot about that..." Alastor said. "Yeah um... my finger, it sometimes moves by itself... Is that normal?" Angel asked. Alastor glanced at Angel's left baby finger, then looked at his, on his right hand. "I'm not too sure. I've never made it this far in the process," Alastor said. "You've been in this more than once?" Angel asked, looking away. 

Angel's reaction was different from how Alastor imagined it. Alastor thought Angel would joke with Alastor about being the only one that's made it this far in the process. 

"Yes, just a few times. No one you know, I'm sure. I've killed them," Alastor said with pride, a big smile plastered on his face. Angel looked at him. "You killed them?" "Yes! I didn't find any use in a silly connection. It only weighed me down," Alastor said with a bright smile, but it grew softer when he looked at Angel. "Does it weigh you down now?" Angel asked. "Hmm..." Alastor hummed thoughtfully, "somewhat. My thoughts and my emotional process have changed. Not to mention the string gives me signs of when you're in need of assistance," Alastor stated. "It... does?" Angel asked. "Yes. Had I not told you the string lets the other know when they're needed?" Angel shook his head. 

Alastor chuckled. "How could I forget such huge details?" Alastor scowled himself. "The string is... difficult... Even I don't know everything about it," Alastor said. Angel smiled and stood up. "We can just learn about it together. Don't stress yourself," Angel said, walking up. 

He stopped in front of Alastor, who looked up at him. Alastor chuckled lightly. "How would you know this stresses me out?" Alastor asks. Angel smiled softly. "Your ears... and your smile... You have a poker face, yeah, but... I figured you out now," Angel said. 

"How so?" Alastor asked, his voice softer. 

"Your ears go straight up when you're embarrassed, when you're sad or upset, they go to the side, and when you're really happy, they go back. It's really cute," Angel said softly, chuckling a little. "When you're annoyed, your smile gets a little smaller. When you're calm, you smile like this," Angel said. He pointed at the corner of his mouth, smiling softly. "And when you don't know what to do and you're upset, you almost stop smiling," Angel said with a small laugh at the end. 

Alastor shut his eyes, letting out a sigh through his nose. He had a genuine smile as he faced away from the spider, looking away from him. His cheeks had grown warm.

Angel's eyes grew soft when Alastor's ears felt back. He couldn't help the giggle that erupted from his throat softly. 

"You... are one of three who can tell what I feel," Alastor said softly. Angel smiled. "I'm guessing one is Husk," Angel said. "Yes," Alastor said, chuckling softly. "I'm glad... that I'm one of them," Angel said. "I can imagine you are," Alastor said, then looked down when he noticed something. 

Angel held out his left pinkie as if he wanted a promise. 

"Promise me... that we can learn about the string and get through it together," Angel said. Alastor chuckled. He gently wrapped his right pinkie around Angel's. "Promise," Alastor said softly, getting Angel to smile brightly. 

A strong glow emitted from both of their eyes, a soft wind swirling around them that their strands of hair fly.

The two didn't think much of it, they just laugh softly with each other, taking in the calming moment. 


	26. (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Chapter 26 ♥

"Angel!!!"

Charlie knocked loudly on Angel's door, frantically wanting the spider to wake. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked again, even louder. "Angel!!! Please wake up!!!"

In Angel's bedroom was the spider, laying on his bed peacefully. He had jumped awake from the yelling outside, making him tumble off the bed. 

Now laying on the floor, Angel let out a groan in pain and annoyance. 

"What? What?!?! I'm coming!!" Angel yelled, clearly pissed off. He got up when he heard more loud knocking. 

He limped his way, slowly, to his bedroom, opening the door. 

Charlie was outside, worry laced on her face. "Angel...! I'm sorry to wake you...!" Charlie said. "What the hell do you want? And... why the fuck are you dolled up?" Angel asked, glaring at Charlie. 

Charlie was wearing her normal attire, but she looked extra dolled up like she spent hours fixing herself up. 

"My dad is coming. He'll be here in about an hour. A-And you know about much this hotel means...! I just want everything perfect," Charlie said a little sheepishly. "An hour?" Angel asked. Charlie nodded twice. "I just found out," Charlie said. "Can't I just stay in my room when he comes?" Angel grumbled. 

"Ah, that won't do my dear! The king himself is coming to see this lovely establishment. The patrons of this hotel must come!"

Alastor's voice rang through the corridor as he walked down, towards Angel's room. Alastor was wearing his normal attire as well, minus his pinstriped jacket. Alastor had a smug smile plastered on his face, his microphone in his hands, twirling back and forth from each hand. 

Angel couldn't help his smile as he shook his head. "Whatever, fine," he complied. "Thank you!" Charlie said with relief, which made Angel's smile grew. "But you owe me," Angel said. "I'll buy you and Nuggets that matching set you wanted!" Charlie said as she quickly left. "You fuckin' better!!!" Angel called back, which earned a distanced laugh from the princess as she turned a corner. 

Angel looked at Alastor, who now stood at his door. "Ya wanna come in?" Angel asked. "Actually, dear," Alastor called. "Yeah?" Angel stood up straight, looking at Radio Demon, who looked back. "You haven't told anyone about the string, yes?" Alastor asked. "No. Not even Cherri- I mean, Nuggets knows," Angel said, which made himself laugh a little, but he stopped when he saw a serious look in Alastor's eyes. 

Angel felt his stomach twist up a little and his bottom lip quiver. 

"If you haven't told anyone, then the only ones who know are Husk, Niffty, Rosie, you, and myself, yes?" Angel nodded once. "What? You think someone else found out?" Angel asked. "Yes. I have a bad feeling that the string is the reason for the King's visit," Alastor said. Angel looked at Alastor with a confused facial expression. "What the hell does that have t' do with Lucifer?"

"Angel? I hope you're ready."

Alastor and Angel looked away from each other, towards the new voice. 

Vaggie stood there. "Miss Vagatha... How long were you there?" Vaggie rolled her eyes at Alastor's question, brushing him off. "Long enough to know Angel isn't ready. He takes the longest out of all of us to get ready. He'll be here in less than an hour," Vaggie said, crossing her arms. "Oh shut the hell up and choke on a clit," Angel muttered, looking away, glaring at the wall. Vaggie rolled her eyes, glaring at the spider. "Her dad approving this hotel means everything to her. The least you can do is look nice," Vaggie said. Angel scoffed and flipped her off. "Whatever, I'm changing. Bye," Angel said, shoeing her away. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes again, shaking her head as she walked off. 

"I believe she knows," Alastor said softly after she left. Angel gently grabbed Alastor's right hand and tugged him. Alastor took the hint and walked into Angel's room. Angel let go of Alastor and just his door. "Why would it matter if she knew?" Angel asked. "I am still unaware of what she's capable of doing," Alastor said as Angel went to his wardrobe. 

The spider opened it before he started to rummage through all of his clothing. 

"What's so bad about people finding out that we're in the string?" Angel asked as he pulled out a piece of clothing. "Angel, my dear, it's... complicated," Alastor said. "You have all eternity to tell me," Angel said, chuckling as he put the piece of clothing back after deeming it not fit for the occasion. "Darling..." Alastor whispered, then sighed, looking down as he folded his hands behind his back. "I... believe it's too soon for you to know, dear," Alastor said. 

Angel had just picked out another cloth, looking down as he put it in front of his body but when Alastor said that Angel dropped his arms and turned around to Alastor. 

"What do you mean?" Angel asked. Alastor looked at Angel, then sighed. "It's just... too soon," Alastor said. "Al, that's not fair," Angel almost growled. Alastor raised an eyebrow at Angel's tone. "We swore we'd do this together, we'd learn about the string together..." Angel said, looking away. He brought his top left hand to his top right arm, gripping his arm. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, cher, it's that I can't at the moment," Alastor explained vaguely. 

Angel felt his stomach twist up, then he let out a sigh. "Alright," Angel muttered. He turned around, looking at his wardrobe. 

Alastor's smile grew smaller as he watched Angel picked yet another piece of clothing out of the wardrobe. He watched as the spider hold it out to look at it. Alastor's ears twitched when Angel walked past him without another word said, heading inside of the bathroom, and shutting and locking the door after him. 

Alastor turned to the bathroom, then shut his eyes, facing his head downwards. He let out a sigh, bringing his right hand to his face, into a fist, with just his thumb out. He gently bit the claw of his thumbnail, letting his mind go into thought. 

Alastor thought he had stood there for a few seconds, but when he heard the spider open the door and walked out, Alastor straightened himself up, folding his hands behind his back as he faced Angel. 

Angel was wearing a white shirt that had a frilled neck with short guipure-lace bubble sleeves that were tucked into high waisted pink shorts that were cut slacks. He had white boots to complete his look, but the boots didn't add to his height like his kinky ones. 

Angel wasn't wearing any makeup, his natural beauty glowing. 

Alastor's eyes perked slightly as Angel walked out, but once his eyes landed on the spider, he couldn't take them away. 

Angel didn't pay much mind to the overlord. He was humming a soft tune as he went to his vanity and grabbed a perfume. He smelled it before he sprayed both his right wrists. He set the perfume down and dabbed his wrists together, then dabbed his wrists on both sides of his neck, then on the back of his knees. 

Angel grabbed a small container and unscrew the lid. He dabbed a finger on it before he rubbed said finger against his lips. 

Alastor never paid much mind to them, but as he watched Angel put lip balm on his lips, he noticed that they weren't the plumpest of lips, but they still had a plumpness to them.

"What?" Alastor was snapped out of his trance, looking Angel in his eyes through the mirror. 

The spider had just set down the lip balm when he noticed Alastor eyeing him. Alastor shut his eyes, turning his head eye as his cheeks grew warm. "Nothing, dear," Alastor said. "Um... Okay?" Angel said, lightly chuckling. He had never caught the demon staring at him, and oh did it feel nice to know he caught the eye of the _Radio Demon_. 

Angel walked up to the door. He opened it, but he saw a hand pass by the right side of his head and shut the door. Angel's eyes focused on the black and white glove before he turned around. 

Angel's breath was instantly caught in his throat, his chest fluff fluffing up all the more as chest and cheeks lit up as if they were on fire. 

In front of him was Alastor, of course, but he was only inches away from each other. 

"Angel... Believe me, I want to tell you... but now is not the time," Alastor's voice sounded breathless, his voice deeper and softer than usual. 

Angel pressed himself against the door, all four of his hands laying flat on the door. 

"I-I-It's f-fine..." Angel stuttered. "Are... you sure...?"

Angel pursed his lips together, looking into the overlord's eyes. His eyes held honesty and worry. 

Angel hesitantly brought his top two hands up. His fingers barely combing into contact with Alastor's cheeks and jaw. 

Angel's eyes darted between the two mismatched red orbs that were staring him down for an answer. 

Angel gave the deer a genuine smile. "Yeah, I'm sure," he said sternly, yet softly. 

After Angel gave his answer, he half expected Alastor to pull away, but then again, he didn't know what to expect. The Radio Demon was known to be impulsive, to do whatever he wanted without hesitation. So when Alastor stayed, his blush grew deeper and he bit his bottom lip, his smile threatening to grow. 

Alastor's eyes trailed down to Angel's lips and shut his eyes. His smile grew as he exhaled through his nose. 

Angel might have known to read Alastor's body language to tell what he's feeling, but something Alastor picked up from the spider, is when he's happy, he chews that bottom lip of his. 

"W-What?" Angel blushed more as Alastor pulled away, breathlessly chuckling. "You bite your bottom lip when you're happy," Alastor said. Angel's eyes lit up then he looked away. "I do?" Angel asked. "Yes. I find it rather... cute," Alastor said, pausing so he could find the right word to express what his little black heartfelt. "I-It is?" Angel stammered. 

Alastor chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, I-" Alastor cut himself off when Angel set his hands on Alastor's shoulder and leaned in. He felt soft, warm lips pressed against his own, slightly chapped ones. 

Alastor's ears perked straight up and his eyes glowed a soft red as static spiked in the room, his constant radio buzzing growing louder.

"I think you're cute too... when your ears moved 'n all," Angel said quietly, backing up. He didn't want to look Alastor in the eyes, afraid that Alastor wouldn't have approved of the action. 

But It all went silent in the room, even Alastor's radio noises stopped. Angel looked at Alastor's shoes, not looking up. The deer hadn't moved. 

Angel felt his stomach curl in he sheepishly fidgeted with his fingers, but there was a feeling in his chest that gave him a sort of relief. 

Angel hesitantly looked up at the Alastor. 

Alastor looked a little stunned, his ears straight up. He had the deer-in-headlights look again, but this time, he looked dazed. 

"Alastor?" Angel called quietly, waving a hand in front of Alastor's face since he wasn't being responsive. 

Alastor's eyes focused on Angel's hand, then he looked away, bringing his now balled up, right hand to mouth, clearing his throat. 

"I wasn't- expecting that," Alastor stated. "Was it okay? I won't do it again if you're not comfortable," Angel said a bit softly, sheepishly. "No! I mean- ... I never said I disliked it, it was just... unexpected," Alastor explained. Angel smiled softly. He gently set his hands on Alastor's shoulders and leaned in again. 

Angel prepped a small kiss to Alastor's. Just as quickly as it started, it ended with Angel pulling away. He took his hands away. He was going to offer Alastor another smile, but he yelped in surprise when he felt a hand roughly tangle its way in Angel's hair, roughly forcing his lips back against Alastor. 

Right when it happened, the two demons pulled away. 

Angel covered his mouth, looking away as he winced in pain. "Dammit that fuckin' hurt...!" Angel hissed into his hand, his eyes tearing up. 

Alastor's ears dropped to his sides, looking at Angel apologetically. "I apologize, dear," Alastor said, looking away without turning away from the spider. Angel looked at his hand. 

Luckily, his lip wasn't busted. 

Angel looked at Alastor, whose cheeks were red. Angel smiled. "You're heavy-handed," Angel said out loud, mostly to himself. 

Alastor didn't respond, he just folded his hands behind his back. He looked grimaced, his small threatening to fall. 

Angel could feel his stomach turn inside out. He was caught off-guard by the feeling, but he remembered the other demon's words. 

_"The string gives me signs of when you're in need of assistance."_

Angel smiled softly. "Hey..." Angel called. He moved to get in Alastor's view, but Alastor just shut his eyes and turned his head in the other direction. 

Angel's heart skipped.

 _He's like a kid..._ Angel thought to himself. 

Angel tried to cup the deer's cheeks, but Alastor looked up and took a step back. Angel glared at Alastor, then sighed. "Fine," Angel grumbled. 

Alastor hoped the demon would give up. He just took a huge punch to his pride and he'd rather not take another by trying again. 

Angel took a step closer to Alastor and wrapped his left arm around the deer, grabbing his right hand. As their baby fingers made contact with each other, their eyes glowed the soft color of their pupils. 

At Alastor not pulling away, he did the same thing with his hand. Angel brought both of Alastor's hands around and pressed them against his cheeks, which made Alastor's hand flinch. 

Alastor looked at Angel before he hesitantly pressed his clawed fingers against the other cheek. His fur was so warm and soft. It was almost likely his hands were melting. 

Since Angel wasn't wearing his kinky boots, the two were the same size, safe for Angel's extra inch from the shoes he wore now. 

"Jus'... lean in slow... Don't rush," Angel's voice rang through both of Alastor's ears. Angel's hands were kept on the back of Alastor's, keeping them pressed against his cheeks. Alastor looked at Angel's face, then his mismatched eyes. 

_Were those eyes always so captivating...?_

Alastor's eyes trailed down to Angel's lips. He, as per his instructions, leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. It was still rough and hurt, but compared to the other times Alastor's pressed their foreheads together, this was gentle. 

Angel looked up into Alastor's crimson red eyes. He flicked his eyes down to Alastor's lips then back up. He would let Alastor take as much time as he wanted.

Alastor let out a small hum before he reluctantly pressed his lips against Angel's. 

Angel of course smiled. It still hurt, but he tried, which was what made Angel so happy. Angel leaned further toward Alastor, tilting his head slightly to his left, which retorted in Alastor following what he did. 

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Angel pulled away, his heart stammering in his chest.

Angel saw Alastor's eyes flick open and look at him. Angel smiled and bit his bottom lip. 

"I-" Angel started, but the two demons jolted at the sudden sound of someone knocking on the door. 

Vaggie walked inside Angel's bedroom after knocking. "The King is here. I really hope you're ready," Vaggie said, looking inside. 

Angel was sitting on his vanity, facing his mirror. He was applying some of his lip balms, but stopped and looked at Vaggie. 

Alastor was sitting on Angel's bed, on the edge. He was looking down at a book in his hands but looked up when Vaggie walked inside. 

Vaggie would have thought it normal, but she could see the faintest of blush on Alastor's cheeks and Angel's bosom fluffed up higher than he usually fluffed it. 

"We're comin'," Angel said. "Hurry. We're waiting on you both," Vaggie said. 

Alastor's smile twitched and he inhaled sharply. He stood up and shut his book. It turned into black dust and disappeared into the air, most likely how it appeared. 

"We mustn't keep the dear 'ol King waiting," Alastor said, a bright smile on his face as he walked out of the room, passed Vaggie. 

Vaggie looked at Alastor and rolled her eyes, looking at Angel. "What were you two doing?" Vaggie asked. 

Angel put his lip balm away and stood up. "We weren't doing anything," he said, walking past Vaggie, who looked around Angel's room once more before she left, shutting the door behind her. 

Angel walked to the lobby but didn't see anyone.   
Vaggie wasn't far behind him. 

"It's in the garden. Niffty set up and Charlie ordered out," Vaggie said. "What'd she get?" Angel asked as the two walked to the hotel's garden. "Garlive Arden," Vaggie said. "What's that?" Angel asked. Vaggie's head whipped towards Angel. "I shouldn't even be surprised. You didn't even know Alastor... Not to mention Valentino's always on your ass," Vaggie said with a shake of her head. And she _wasn't_ surprised at Angel's ignorance at this point. She looked forward, but Angel glared at Vaggie. "What the fuck does that mean?" Angel sneered, but his question went unanswered when they made it towards the garden. 

It was the later evening, saying it was dark outside. There was a huge big table set up with just enough chairs for everyone, including the new two patrons. 

On the side were simple tables for two up to four. All had white clothes on them and decore.   
There were lanterns around the garden and a lot of food on the biggest table. 

"Oh my goodness! Is that my Angel Dust?!??!"


End file.
